


Фактор «R»

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Occupational Novel, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander, Out of Character, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Ньют Скамандер, научный сотрудник Фонда SCP, всегда предпочитал работать с аномальными объектами категорий "Животные" и "Растения". Лишь по чистой случайности он оказался втянут в инцидент с объектом, который (большую часть времени) выглядит и ведёт себя как человек. Теперь у Ньюта три основных задачи: 1. изучить объект SCP-2934 «Обскур», его аномальные свойства и особенности его носителя; 2. обеспечить его безопасность и создать оптимальные условия содержания; 3. не привязываться к нему. И, кажется, последняя задача заведомо провалена.





	Фактор «R»

**Объект №:** SCP-2934  
  
**Класс объекта:** Кетер  
  
**Особые условия содержания:** SCP-2934 должен содержаться в укрепленной камере 5х5х5 метров с толщиной стен не менее 10 метров. Допустимо содержание в камере большего объема со сторонами не менее трех метров в каждом измерении. SCP-2934 содержится в секторе H█ (гуманоидный сектор) базы ██, в камере, имитирующей часть одноэтажного жилого дома, которая включает спальню, гостиную, столовую, совмещенный санузел с ванной, открытую террасу и фрагмент двора с зелеными насаждениями. Запрос на включение в условия содержания кабинета или мастерской рассматривается. Подробный план сооружения, опись предметов и список разрешенной к использованию растительности в приложении 2934/22. Любое обслуживание внутренней части камеры и объекта осуществляют только сотрудники из установленного списка. Перед посещением сектора, где содержится SCP-2934, сотрудник, независимо от ранга и уровня допуска, должен пройти стандартную двухфакторную идентификацию; перед посещением базы обязательна полная идентификация личности в соответствии с протоколом 23-7А. Взаимодействие объекта с сотрудниками класса D нежелательно.

Объекту предоставляется трехразовое питание; рацион должен быть разнообразным и сбалансированным в соответствии с состоянием здоровья. В качестве поощрения допустимо использовать дополнительные порции десерта и свежие фрукты. Для включения в список разрешенных продуктов новых позиций требуется согласование с куратором объекта либо с одним из руководителей сектора, где содержится SCP-2934. Раз в месяц полный отчет о питании объекта передается в центральный аналитический отдел.

На настоящий момент объекту предоставлен ограниченный доступ к медиатеке Фонда. Отбор книг и медиафайлов производит назначенный куратором научный сотрудник (в настоящий момент — д-р Скамандер). ~~Не рекомендуется~~ Категорически запрещено предоставлять объекту актуальные новостные подборки, реалити-шоу формата «игра на выбывание», любые ток-шоу, а также другие материалы, которые могут вызвать резкую негативную реакцию. Минимум один раз в неделю сотрудник из списка, указанного в приложении 2934/25, под видом неформальной беседы проводит с объектом интервью на тему изученных материалов. Раз в месяц полный отчет, включающий аудиозаписи интервью, передается в центральный аналитический отдел.

 ~~Категорически запрещено посещение объекта, выходящее за рамки соблюдения условий содержания и согласованных экспериментов.~~ Посещение за рамками установленного расписания возможно по разрешению куратора объекта либо назначенного им сотрудника. Любого сотрудника, ранее не представленного объекту, должны сопровождать д-р Скамандер и/или агент Голдштейн; самостоятельное посещение недопустимо. Если объект выказывает заметные признаки дискомфорта либо открыто проявляет недовольство, визит следует немедленно прекратить.

В случае даже однократной попытки со стороны объекта нарушить условия содержания они могут быть пересмотрены. Также может потребоваться применение мер сдерживания объекта SCP-2934 (действует протокол 2934A) либо контейнирование объекта SCP-2934-1 (в зависимости от степени формирования действуют протоколы от 2934C до 2934E). В случае попытки нарушить условия содержания извне необходимо в кратчайшие сроки перевести объект на другую базу под усиленной охраной. Для предотвращения кризиса в поле зрения SCP-2934 либо в радиусе действия SCP-2934-1 должны присутствовать д-р Скамандер и агент Голдштейн. Во всех случаях для ликвидации последствий вызывается МОГ Сигма «Утренняя звезда».

 **Описание:** SCP-2934 выглядит как молодой человек, белый, преимущественно с семитскими чертами…

Ньют Скамандер закрыл папку с распечатками досье и, со вздохом откинувшись на стуле, потер руками лицо. Глаза болели. «Молодой человек с семитскими чертами» всё ещё ходил взад-вперед по гостиной и вслух зачитывал избранные выдержки из Книги Соломона. Даже на экране было заметно, что лицо у него бледное, а вид очень усталый. Очевидно, его опять накрыла бессонница — в пятый раз за последние две недели, нужно с этим что-то сделать, — но снотворное объекту SCP-2934 не полагалось. Да и не действовало, похоже — ни один из препаратов, добавленных в пищу, не сработал должным образом, а от инъекций объект отказывался.

Какое-то время Ньют бездумно наблюдал за его хождениями; звук он давно приглушил до минимума, так что слова сливались в невнятное бормотание. Потом поднялся и тоже прошелся — пять шагов от стола до двери, четыре — от внутренней перегородки кабинета до стены. Оглянулся, словно кто-то мог его увидеть — не мог, камеры в кабинете отключили ещё месяц назад, — и, стянув белый халат, небрежно набросил его на вешалку. От повторного визита, даже в такой поздний час, хуже не будет.

Вход в камеру SCP-2934 скрывался в самом нижнем из функционирующих коридоров базы, в блоке за третьей герметичной дверью. За следующей начинался затопленный сектор, и Ньют привычно проверил датчики по периметру двери и мониторы слежения; только потом открыл камеру и шагнул внутрь, щурясь от света садового фонаря, который зачем-то переместили прямо ко входу. Днем над обрубком дома светило искусственное солнце, но на ночное небо Фонд тратиться не стал, так что сейчас двор накрывала сплошная чернота. Поежившись, Ньют торопливо зашагал к террасе; эта имитация жилого пространства вызывала у него ощущение недоделки, слишком небрежной копии реальности — словно попал внутрь одного из SCP-объектов. Стоило бы повторно подать заявку на доработку камеры — может, звездная ночь придаст ей чуть больше уюта.

Прихожую при планировании то ли забыли, то ли не посчитали нужным добавить, так что с террасы дверь вела прямо в гостиную. Заглянув внутрь, Ньют для проформы постучал по косяку.

— Криденс? Можно войти?

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер. — Криденс, также известный как объект SCP-2934, опустил книгу и обернулся; выглядел он усталым и равнодушным. — Не думал, что вы сегодня ещё зайдете.

Ньют решил считать это приглашением.

— Уже глубокая ночь. — Он прикрыл за собой дверь; мягко клацнул магнитный замок, затем с задержкой в долю секунды раздался щелчок — включились звукозаписывающие устройства. — Не спится?

— Как видите. — Криденс наклонил голову набок, внимательно разглядывая Ньюта. — Мистер Скамандер, почему вы всегда приходите в этом свитере? Нет, конечно, не всегда именно в нем — но в обычной одежде. Я же знаю, что вы научный сотрудник Фонда, а все наши разговоры записываются.

Ньют виновато улыбнулся. Почему-то его неловкая улыбка, которая на большинство людей действовала раздражающе, Криденса неизменно успокаивала.

— Наверное, по той же причине, почему ты не называешь меня доктором. Так удобнее. И кстати, я просил называть меня по имени. — После паузы, убедившись, что Криденс не собирается отвечать, Ньют кивнул на диван: — Присядем?

Безразлично пожав плечами, Криденс поставил книгу на одну из пустых полок и сел на самый краешек дивана. Создавалось впечатление, что этот предмет мебели ему не нравится — может, вызывает неприятные ассоциации; Ньют сделал мысленную пометку выяснить это и при необходимости немного изменить меблировку — благо, на это нынешний куратор всегда соглашался.

— Чем ты занимался после сегодняшнего теста?

Криденс снова наклонил голову, посмотрел искоса. Из-за нахмуренных бровей выражение лица казалось недружелюбным.

— Разве вы за мной не следили? — Не меняя позы, он безошибочно указал пальцем на одну из скрытых камер. Симбиоз с SCP-2934-1, судя по всему, позволял Криденсу улавливать даже очень слабые электромагнитные колебания.

— Я не наблюдаю за тобой постоянно. У меня… — Ньют постарался замаскировать смущенный смешок покашливанием. — У меня есть и другие задачи.

— То есть другие объекты? — Криденс полуприкрыл глаза.

— В том числе. Парочка.

Криденс внезапно повернул голову и посмотрел на него прямо:

— Расскажите о них. Если можно.

— Я ещё не знаю, что можно о них рассказать. — Ньют с сожалением вздохнул. — Они недавно поступили. Это точно не гуманоиды, и, скорее всего, они не разумны. Сейчас на базе вообще мало гуманоидов, крыло пустует.

— Если их пометят как «безопасные», вы сможете… — Криденс сделал паузу и выразительно приподнял брови. У него была интересная мимика, яркая — по крайней мере, когда он переставал сдерживаться — и абсолютно человеческая. Поняв, что поддаваться на уловку Ньют не планирует, он договорил: — Сможете рассказать больше?

— Конечно. Хотя безопасные объекты сюда редко доставляют. — Ньют откинулся на мягкую спинку и потер лицо руками, пытаясь не зевнуть вслух. Его отчаянно клонило в сон — то ли подсознание тоже не воспринимало Криденса как угрозу, то ли объект генерировал неустановленное психополе. Впрочем, второй вариант казался менее вероятным — насколько Ньют знал, другие сотрудники такого эффекта в присутствии самого Криденса, не говоря уж об SCP-2934-1, не испытывали. — Но ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Какой? А… Ничего особенного. Сделал когнитивные упражнения по вашему списку, поужинал, потом читал. Когда понял, что не могу больше сосредоточиться, решил лечь спать — мисс Тина советует всегда так делать, если нет планов на вечер.

Он замолчал и уставился в неестественную черноту окна. Не дождавшись продолжения, Ньют осторожно подтолкнул:

— И просто не смог уснуть?

— Я всё думал… — Криденс пожал плечами. — Завтра визит к доктору Голдштейн, и я… нервничал. — Он глянул на Ньюта: — Эти сеансы, они обязательны? Мне иногда после них так плохо…

Поколебавшись, Ньют протянул руку и тронул его за плечо. Криденс не вздрогнул — он постепенно привыкал, что к нему прикасаются без желания навредить, — и Ньют аккуратно сжал пальцы.

— Так надо, — сказал он мягко. Психотерапия, на первых этапах работы полагающаяся всем гуманоидным объектам, давалась Криденсу тяжело, но продвигалась нормальными темпами. Его реакции, судя по отчетам, вполне соответствовали тому, что ожидалось от человека в его положении. Убрав руку, Ньют улыбнулся с сочувствием: — Со временем станет легче; по словам доктора, ты делаешь успехи. Пока придется потерпеть.

Криденс мрачно отвернулся, но спорить не стал; после паузы неохотно заговорил снова:

— Сегодня ужин доставили, пока я был в спальне, совершенно бесшумно и, по-видимому, очень быстро. Я даже никого не заметил. Можно… можно сделать так, чтобы мне просто приносили еду, как-то обозначая свое присутствие? Вы же знаете, я не против встреч с персоналом… как вы их называете, D-сотрудники?

Обдумывая запрос, Ньют машинально кивнул:

— Сотрудники класса D. Обычно они осуществляют обслуживание объектов.

— И, может быть, кто-нибудь иногда будет составлять мне компанию за обедом? — добавил вдруг Криденс несмело. — Одному как-то неуютно.

— Я попробую договориться, — пообещал Ньют с некоторым сомнением. Изменение условий содержания — по крайней мере, в пользу объекта — всегда было занятием трудоемким и чаще всего заканчивалось провалом. — Какие-то ещё пожелания будут?

Он уловил на лице Криденса тень сарказма.

— Честно говоря, я и на выполнение предыдущих не особо рассчитываю. — Не дожидаясь, пока Ньют начнет в очередной раз оправдываться, Криденс поднялся. — Пожалуй, я ещё раз попробую лечь спать. Вам бы тоже не мешало, мистер Скамандер, у вас глаза красные.

— Да, ты прав. — Ньют снова потер лицо и все-таки зевнул. — Я зайду завтра с утра, чтобы проводить тебя к доктору Голдштейн. Постарайся не волноваться.

Криденс неопределенно двинул плечом:

— Приятных снов.

Он действительно нервничал. По дороге в кабинет психотерапевта Ньют специально присматривался и потому смог подметить говорящие детали. Для человека в его положении — для того, кому отказывали в праве считаться человеком — Криденс вел себя весьма сдержанно. Впрочем, для гуманоидного SCP-объекта он вообще был на редкость адекватным. Выдавали мелочи: упорное молчание там, где можно было ответить вежливой формулой на дежурную реплику; напряженный цепкий взгляд, не соответствующий равнодушию на лице; застывшие плечи и спина, напрягающаяся всякий раз, когда приходилось пересекать очередную переборку. Однако об отмене сеансов Криденс больше не заговаривал.

Вернувшись через положенные сорок минут, Ньют застал его на пороге. Криденс выглядел бледным и ещё более угрюмым, чем обычно; в руке он сжимал маленький блокнот в форме нарисованного пирожного, из кармана робы выглядывал карандаш. Ньюту вдруг пришло в голову, что нужно вытребовать для Криденса обычную одежду. Его статус не изменится от того, будет он носить обязательную униформу или простые джинсы.

— Спрячь поглубже, — вполголоса велел Ньют, подходя. — Проносить в камеру тонкие острые предметы запрещено.

— Доктор дала мне задание, — послушно следуя совету, отозвался Криденс. Голос слегка хрипел. — Я должен…

Ньют торопливо вскинул руку:

— Можешь не говорить. Это всё между тобой и твоим терапевтом. Проводить тебя обратно?

— Не надо. — Убрав блокнот в другой карман, Криденс поднял глаза: — Сегодня четверг, если не ошибаюсь, так что вы ещё должны зайти к доктору Голдштейн за еженедельным отчетом. — Он нахмурился, и это парадоксальным образом придало ему более расслабленный вид. — Сегодня же четверг? Мне кажется, у планшета, который мне выдали, периодически настройки сбиваются.

— Четверг, не волнуйся. Тогда я зайду позже, — Ньют знаком подозвал дежурного охранника, — и проверю заодно, что там с настройками. Мистер… — он мельком глянул на бейдж, — Доусон пока отведет тебя. Вы ведь знакомы с протоколами? — он с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на охранника. Рядом с объектом 2934, когда тот покидал камеру, постоянно маячили представители службы безопасности, но они слишком часто менялись, и Ньют не был уверен, что все они утруждают себя тщательным изучением инструкций, которые могли сильно разниться от объекта к объекту.

Доусон, однако, спокойно подтвердил:

— Знаком, сэр. Желаете проверить?

— Поверю на слово, — Ньют улыбнулся извиняющеся. — Сопроводите Крид… объект 2934 в камеру согласно обычным протоколам и оповестите меня, когда закончите.

— Есть, сэр.

— До свидания, мистер Скамандер, — вежливо сказал Криденс и, не дожидаясь указаний от охранника, пошел по коридору.

Ньют проводил его взглядом до поворота, затем заглянул в кабинет. Доктор Голдштейн, штатный психотерапевт Фонда, склонилась над столом, таким же, как у Ньюта или любого другого научного сотрудника в этом крыле, и заполняла от руки какую-то форму.

— Заходите, доктор Скамандер, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, она неопределенно кивнула, — мы уже закончили.

Поплотнее прикрыв за собой дверь, Ньют прошел к столу. Форма при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась обычным опросником.

— Как успехи?

— Смотря что вы подразумеваете под этим словом. — Голдштейн отложила заполненную страницу и приступила к следующей. Сверху, насколько можно было разобрать текст вверх ногами, значилось что-то насчет оценки отношений с людьми. — Учитывая ситуацию, можно считать успехом уже саму возможность проведения сеансов.

— Какие-нибудь прогнозы будут?

— Прогнозы? — Голдштейн подняла голову, вскинула аккуратные брови. — При всем уважении, доктор, здесь не метеорологическая станция.

Вздохнув, Ньют снял халат и бросил его на спинку стула, только потом сел.

— Извини. Давай без формальностей, ладно? И без экивоков.

Голдштейн отложила ручку и отодвинулась от стола, качнула ногой.

— Не могу пока сказать ничего нового. Криденс — да, не смотри так, у меня тоже язык не поворачивается называть его объектом или безликим номером, — он очень сложный пациент, сам знаешь. Упрямый, недоверчивый, скептически относится к терапии и не любит говорить о прошлом. Он может половину сеанса молчать, а другую — рассуждать на отвлеченные темы. При этом в его словах, в его поведении нет чего-то нетипичного — ну, знаешь, _необъяснимого_. Его проблемы и его тенденции к росту — это проблемы и тенденции человека. Существование SCP-2934-1 на его психике, похоже, отражается примерно так же, как хроническая, но несмертельная болезнь — и не более. — Она тоже вздохнула, будто передразнивая Ньюта, и нервным жестом взбила локоны с одной стороны. — Сюда бы кого-нибудь с приличным опытом работы именно по таким случаям — по домашнему насилию и абъюзу, я имею в виду, не по странностям объектов.

— Об этом даже мечтать не приходится. Гражданских специалистов сюда не пустят.

Голдштейн с сожалением пожала плечом.

— Тогда не жди от моей работы чуда. Терапия в случае Криденса — и с учетом прискорбного недостатка соответствующего опыта у терапевта — потребует много времени, и остается только надеяться, что его хватит… обстоятельства в любой момент могут измениться — и, если честно, меня это немного пугает.

Вид у нее был не просто усталый — измученный, как у ее пациента после очередного приступа бессонницы. Куда только делась жизнерадостная девушка, которую перевели из американского подразделения; даже ее нежный звенящий голосок как-то потускнел — покрылся патиной, как двери в запечатанном первом крыле.

— Напишешь мне отчет по сегодняшней встрече? — Ньют поднялся. — Вечером нужно отправить пакет материалов. И… возьми пару дней выходных, хорошо? Я выпишу рекомендацию для всех сотрудников.

— На каком основании? — Голдштейн на секунду нахмурилась. — Ссылаться…

Ньют успокаивающе улыбнулся:

— Один из моих объектов — не 2934, конечно же — проявляет странную эл-эм-активность, я боюсь, что это может сказаться на здоровье проживающих здесь людей.

Он едва заметно подмигнул. Голдштейн осуждающе покачала головой, но по губам скользнула усмешка, которая мигом оживила ее лицо.

Когда Ньют закрывал дверь, вслед донеслось:

— Тина передавала тебе привет.

Развернувшись, он торопливо заглянул внутрь:

— Она не сказала, когда возвращается? Как-то затянулась эта командировка на родину.

— Пока не говорила. — Голдштейн лукаво прищурилась, отчего наконец стала похожа на себя прежнюю — игривую и на первый взгляд легкомысленную. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Криденс беспокоится. Он уже дважды интересовался, можно ли как-то с ней связаться. — Ньют вздохнул: — Из руководства слова не вытянешь, всё упирается в уровни допуска.

Почему-то ответ ее явно огорчил.

— Нет, у меня тоже нет никакой информации, — она опустила глаза и зашелестела бумагами. — Я пришлю отчет, как только он будет готов.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ньют, совершенно сбитый с толку.

Какое-то время он ещё раздумывал над странной реакцией Голдштейн, но следовало приступать к еженедельной обработке данных, чтобы успеть всё отправить. Пришлось выбросить лишние мысли из головы.

Ничего неожиданного, впрочем, в отчетах не появилось. Ньют вчитывался в однотипные строчки, проглядывал столбцы данных, смутно надеясь заметить что-то неправильное или хотя бы новое — хоть одну странную деталь. Это могло бы связать Криденса — человека — с сущностью, которая и являлась настоящим SCP-объектом. Но эти поиски ещё ни разу не привели к успеху.

_Физиологически объект не отличается от половозрелого мужчины. Состояние здоровья удовлетворительное, примерный биологический возраст — 19-20 лет._

Судя по всему, за те месяцы, что Криденс находился на содержании Фонда — фактически в заключении, — его здоровье только улучшилось. Во всяком случае, результаты анализов в последнее время были близки к идеальным, а хронических заболеваний, не считая некоторых проблем с зубами, у него не наблюдалось.

_Аномалий развития не выявлено._

Сдавшись, Ньют укомплектовал стандартный пакет документов, потом запечатал в специальный конверт флэшку с цифровыми копиями всех отчетов, записями интервью, осмотров и тестов. Выхода во внешнюю сеть на базе не было, так что все электронные материалы передавались в центр на физических носителях. Обычно после отправки отчетов Ньют перекидывал себе самые интересные файлы, чтобы не потерять их во время очередных чисток — его исследованиям уже присваивали слишком высокий уровень допуска, так что возвращать их приходилось окольными путями. Но на этот раз он не стал торопиться с бэкапом — в последних записях не было ничего криминального; даже службу безопасности Фонда, нервную до смешного и перестраховывающуюся на каждом шагу, вряд ли привлекут повторяющиеся раз за разом таблицы или обсуждения фильмов и книг.

Он отнес дубликат флэшки в центральный архив базы, предназначенный в основном для руководства. Разумеется, глава SCP-DH — отдела по изучению опасных гуманоидных объектов, — который с недавнего времени постоянно работал на этой базе, мог в любой момент получить доступ к информации по внутренней сети, но протокол есть протокол.

Время близилось к полуночи, но Ньют не стал торопиться с обещанным визитом. Вместо этого он поднялся в другое крыло, где содержались безопасные живые объекты; охранников здесь было не в пример меньше, зато по коридорам без конца сновали люди в халатах. Проходя мимо своего бывшего кабинета, Ньют машинально нащупал в кармане ключ-карту и связку обычных ключей, но табличка «д-р Фредриксон» вернула его в реальность. Пора привыкнуть к тому, что основная деятельность теперь связана с гуманоидными объектами — с одним конкретным объектом.

Нужная камера расположилась в самом конце крыла — судя по схеме базы, она даже выпирала из основного массива, врезаясь в невесть как попавшие на эту глубину меловые отложения. При необходимости ее довольно легко можно было обрушить и засыпать полностью, и Ньют подозревал, что вопреки документации камеру строили для другого объекта — против содержащихся здесь SCP-2628 такие меры сдерживания не сработали бы.

— Здравствуй, милая, — сказал он, входя в «гнездо». — Давно не виделись.

Густая бархатная темнота ожила, в глубине шевельнулось громадное тело. Ньют уловил движение воздуха, а затем в центре «гнезда», куда сквозь отверстия в крыше падал слабый свет, медленно, как во сне, проявилась голова, похожая на птичью. Ньют замер, чтобы не напугать малышку резким движением — она наверняка уже отвыкла от постоянного присутствия человека. Голова повернулась, круглый золотой глаз уставился на Ньюта; моргнул, будто сделавшись ярче.

— Тише, милая, — произнес Ньют успокаивающим полушепотом. — Мама здесь.

Зашуршали листья, устилающие пол «гнезда». Вдоль стен заскользило бесконечное змеиное тело, свилось вокруг Ньюта в два неровных кольца; он сделал пару шагов назад и очень осторожно опустился на нижнее, плавно откинулся. Голова описала полукруг за его спиной, так что длинная шея образовала третье кольцо, и улеглась рядом; сложенные крылья остались по другую сторону от Ньюта, он видел краем глаза, как они подрагивают. Развернувшись боком, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, он аккуратно погладил плотные перья, и малышка издала тихий клекот.

— Знаю. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Я тоже скучал. По всем вам.

SCP-2628, объект «Окками», был одним из любимых проектов Ньюта — его последним проектом на прежней должности. Считалось, что эти существа полностью уничтожены — отчасти стараниями Фонда, но в основном постарались гражданские, охотники за сокровищами, — и Ньют совершенно случайно обнаружил гнездо во время командировки в Индию. Пять крупных яиц в серебряной скорлупе будто ждали именно его. Местному отделению доверить содержание живых существ он не мог и потому на свой страх и риск, использовав служебное положение, вывез нелегальный груз и зарегистрировал объекты уже на территории Британии. Пришлось поднимать архивы, восстанавливать зашифрованные данные, а позже — много экспериментировать, но Ньют достиг своей цели: окками вылупились и теперь постепенно росли, демонстрируя отменное здоровье и вполне пристойное поведение. Изучить их оказалось не так уж сложно, и Ньют самостоятельно добился присвоения объекту класса «Безопасный».

Вздохнув, он провел рукой по гладкому оперению и поднялся. Иногда он жалел, что не может снова надеть старый халат с аббревиатурой DAPF, отдела по изучению опасных объектов категорий «животные» и «растения». Работать с ними — по крайней мере, с теми, чей разум был ограничен и по уровню интеллекта сопоставим с настоящими животными — было намного проще, чем с гуманоидами. Такие объекты, как Криденс, имеющие человеческую социализацию и нередко до последнего пытающиеся ее сохранить, способные меняться совершенно непредсказуемо, обладающие сложными эмоциями — с такими объектами Ньют с трудом находил общий язык. Впрочем, с людьми тоже, но для научного сотрудника Фонда это было несущественным недостатком.

Он покачал головой. Поздно сомневаться в своем выборе. Когда Ньют случайно оказался в центре инцидента с SCP-2934-1, он ещё мог переменить спонтанно принятое — необдуманное, честно говоря — решение. Он этого не сделал — он вообще редко шел на попятный, — а теперь, когда Криденс к нему привык и даже стал доверять, Ньют уже не имел права от него отказаться.

Малышка подняла голову и, повернувшись к Ньюту, раскрыла внушительный клюв. В горле у нее заклокотало; звук, больше смахивающий на урчание большой кошки, чем на птичий говорок, означал вопрос.

— Мне пора, милая, — с сожалением признался Ньют. Он не был до конца уверен, что окками способны понять человеческую речь, но они научились различать определенные сочетания звуков — так же, как сам Ньют научился различать сигналы животных, с которыми работал. — Другие тоже во мне нуждаются.

Она коротко взмахнула крыльями, так что воздух всколыхнулся; листья у ног Ньюта закрутились в маленьких вихрях. После секундной заминки кольца пришли в движение — заскользили, раздвинулись и в конце концов улеглись на некотором расстоянии друг от друга. В самом толстом месте змеиное тело доходило Ньюту почти до пояса, так что пришлось перебираться через препятствия. Обычно окками не слишком доброжелательно относились к прикосновениям, но малышка, к счастью, на это почти не реагировала — привыкла к странным человеческим повадкам.

Остальные послушно сидели в настоящем гнезде, весьма натуралистичном сооружении из веток и лиан, на дне выстланном мелкими листьями и птичьим пухом. Ньют тщательно осмотрел детенышей, по очереди беря их на руки. Основная аномальная особенность этих существ заключалась в способности произвольно менять размер, занимая всё доступное пространство; миниатюрные крылатые змеептицы, которые умещались на ладони, могли в мгновение ока превратиться в гигантов размером с дом. Но они предпочитали питаться насекомыми, поэтому большую часть времени сохраняли свой естественный небольшой объем. В увеличенной версии гнезда, выстроенной в виде старого заброшенного чердака, жила только любимица Ньюта.

Запирая камеру, он по привычке ввел свой старый код безопасности, потом спохватился и поменял комбинацию. Фергюсон вряд ли посещает малышей регулярно, но всё равно будет злиться — и справедливо, — если внезапно не сможет попасть внутрь. И хорошо бы напомнить ему, что следует постепенно увеличивать количество живой пищи, иначе окками перестанут расти. Для нормального развития им жизненно необходима охота.

Пытаясь на ходу записать все заметки в ежедневник, Ньют спустился в нижние коридоры. Со всеми переходами и досмотрами заняло это почти час: внутреннего транспорта и систем ускоренной проверки здесь не было. База считалась слишком старой для нормальной модернизации; ещё два-три серьезных инцидента — и ее ликвидируют, полностью затопив или обрушив уцелевшие помещения. Единственный плюс — необходимость пересекать базу пешим ходом оставляла достаточно времени для размышлений; Ньют всегда рассматривал это как альтернативу настоящим прогулкам.

Криденс ждал его. Когда дверь открылась, он сразу поставил видеофайл на паузу и поднял голову, развернулся.

— Вы сегодня в халате. — Он с интересом окинул Ньюта взглядом. — Забыли о маскировке?

— Не успел заглянуть к себе, чтобы переодеться. — Ньют устроился напротив него, с обратной стороны высокого, похожего на барную стойку стола, который заменял не одобренный пока кабинет. На краю стояли чайник и две пустые чашки; Ньют кивнул на них, и Криденс молча налил ему чаю. — Ты же помнишь — сегодня отчетный день. Да и другой работы полно.

— Вы снова были у Лакшми?

Ньют смущенно улыбнулся:

— Вообще-то ее официальное имя — SCP-2628, порядковый номер 34. Как ты узнал?

— У вас вот тут… — Криденс указал на его плечо. Ньют опустил взгляд и обнаружил у себя на рукаве, пониже шва, характерную синюю с зеленоватым отливом полоску. — Это кусочек пера, насколько я вижу.

— Да, действительно. — Ньют отряхнул рукав. — Хочешь тоже с ними повидаться? Я могу устроить повторный эксперимент по взаимодействию.

— Вы же знаете, это ничего не даст. Между мной и другими объектами нет никакого взаимодействия.

— Знаю. Но если захочешь — дай знать. Что ты смотрел?

— Документальный фильм о космосе. — Криденс наклонил голову набок и чуть прищурился: — А что происходит, если в эти фильмы попадает информация об аномальных объектах?

Ньют пожал плечами:

— Ничего. То есть ничего не может произойти — эта информация отсеивается ещё до возможного проникновения в открытые источники. Фонд очень тщательно следит за любыми медиа. Покажи мне планшет, ты говорил, с ним что-то не так.

Пока он копался в настройках, Криденс пристально наблюдал. Взгляд у него был тяжелый, выражение лица — чаще всего мрачное, иногда неприятно оценивающее; когда он молчал, рассматривая собеседника непроницаемыми темными глазами, многие начинали нервничать. Даже Ньют под этим взглядом порой ощущал себя неуютно, хотя лучше других знал, что в случае Криденса опасны лишь бурные эмоции.

— Я ничего не вижу, — признал наконец Ньют. — Можно отдать техникам на диагностику или подождать — может, это были временные проблемы.

— Можно подождать, — тихо откликнулся Криденс, почти не разжимая губ.

Он снова выглядел усталым. Ньют покосился на часы; оказалось, уже без четверти три. Он мысленно обругал себя за неорганизованность. Так он совсем собьет Криденсу режим.

— Пора спать. — Он поднялся. — Завтра у тебя свободный день, так что отдохни.

— Постараюсь. Спокойной ночи, мистер Скамандер.

— Приятных снов.

Ему снилось море. Море было холодное, черное и живое; затянуло плотными волнами, оплело всё тело подвижной тяжестью. Под поверхностью ощущалась неимоверная глубина — может быть, сотни миль, может быть, больше — больше, чем доступно любому воображению. Ньют словно погружался в одну сплошную мысль — массу мыслей, — но погрузиться никак не мог. Выжидающее, разумное, осторожное, оно не позволяло в себе раствориться. У него была другая цель.

Руки начинали неметь. Ньют запрокинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, кроме купола непроглядной тьмы, и черное омыло лицо, прокатываясь по губам, застилая глаза. Прикосновение казалось невесомым, совсем незначительным, но когда Ньют сморгнул нечто — не капли, скорее тончайшую паутину, — всё вокруг изменилось. Шершавые бетонные стены потемнели от сырости, по стыкам плит сочилась вода; номер на единственной двери, по краям проржавевшей и вросшей в створку, превратился в пятно. Конец коридора тонул в темноте.

Оно наползло с двух сторон, равнодушное и жадное одновременно. Ньют ощутил, как оно обвивает лодыжки и запястья, начиная сжиматься, а затем по венам потекла обжигающая боль. Кожа от прикосновений сущности горела, словно облитая кислотой. Ньют стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Он знал, всегда знал, что это случится, но не думал, что будет так больно. Грудь сдавило; он уловил слабый звук — не то шорох распространяющейся материи, не то треск собственных костей, но спустя мгновение всё поглотила ненормальная вязкая тишина. Черное поднялось прибоем, вновь хлынуло к лицу. Ещё секунда ослепительной боли — и вверх взметнулись густые багровые фонтаны, пенясь и пузырясь, раскатились по стенам, застыли влажной ноздреватой коркой, покрыли наростами все неровности. Резкий запах металла перебил остальные. Ньют видел, как черный песок течет следом, неторопливо сплетаясь с месивом, расползшимся до самого потолка, а затем последний скудный свет совершенно померк.

Он открыл глаза; на какой-то долгий вдох показалось, что он по-прежнему находится в этом непроглядном сне. Но ощущения были другие. Он чувствовал, как бешено бьется сердце, и липкую испарину на лбу, и прикосновения ткани — кажется, влажной. И никакой боли. Только занемевшую руку сильно закололо, когда он попытался сдвинуться. Тело не слушалось, и Ньют сдался, откинулся на подушку — и правда, насквозь мокрая, — пытаясь отдышаться.

Его не впервые посещали кошмары. Всем сотрудникам Фонда порой снится собственная смерть. Она может быть очень абстрактной или совершенно конкретной (что может выглядеть определеннее, чем закрывающаяся за тобой дверь утилизационной камеры?), отсылать к прошлому или привязываться к последним проектам. Выбрав такую службу, заранее принимаешь последствия, но приказать себе не беспокоиться — невозможно. Даже если не думать об этом, мозг найдет лазейку. Пусть эта сцена во сне выглядит скорее как декорации компьютерной игры, а не воспроизводит настоящую картину возможной гибели — ведь этот _объект_ просто не оставляет кровавых следов, тем более натурального цвета, — подсознание ясно дает понять, что помнит о таящейся в здешних стенах угрозе. Остается только решить, что с этим сообщением делать.

Смывая липкий пот, Ньют понял: нужно сделать перерыв. Он слишком много работает, слишком много внимания уделяет объектам — _объекту_ , тому, что во сне разорвал его на части, — и совсем не уделяет себе. И ещё эта гнетущая обстановка… серые стены, фильтрованный воздух, бесконечные переходы, одни и те же лица… Клетка. Коробка, в которой даже нет отверстий, впускающих свет. Кажется, он забыл, как выглядит солнце.

Иметь под рукой психотерапевта, прикрепленного к основному объекту, было очень удобно. Ньют выписал себе рекомендацию на краткую прогулку и выходной и сам же ее завизировал от имени доктора Голдштейн — копию электронной подписи она дала Ньюту сразу после вступления в должность.

— Очень удобно, — рассеянно повторил он вслух, отправляя документ руководителю базы.

Тот не стал долго тянуть — хотя Ньют не удивился бы, помня о его церберских замашках, — и всё прислал в течение часа. Распечатав разрешения в нескольких экземплярах, Ньют отправился на центральный склад, где можно было получить верхнюю одежду. Судя по дате, наверху уже глубокая осень, будет немного нелепо замерзнуть в первые пять минут «экскурсии» и вернуться раньше времени. Так называемый уровень прикрытия — наземная часть базы — на территории Британии и некоторых других европейских стран традиционно представлял собой отдельно стоящее здание, от одинокой полуразваленной сараюшки до настоящего замка. Здесь это был небольшой особняк, достаточно запущенный, чтобы одним своим видом объяснять отсутствие жильцов, но ещё не слишком ветхий, чтобы привлечь любителей «домов с привидениями», для верности по периметру утыканный табличками «Частная собственность». Впрочем, если какой-то любопытный и забредет на территорию, внутрь попасть не сможет — базу не обнаружить, если не знаешь, что искать. Ньют очень надеялся, что гражданские, которым хватит терпения, чтобы перевернуть всё по камешку, обходят это место стороной. Для их же блага.

Чуть позже Ньют решил, что немного погорячился. Не нужен ему выходной на целый день. Пока снабженцы с безопасниками утрясали формальности, он успел заскучать и уже начал составлять план работ на вечер, но отказываться от прогулки всё же не стал. Кто знает, когда ещё удастся получить разрешение.

На поверхности оказалось прохладно и свежо. Со стороны чащи тянуло прелым — скорее всего, ночью или накануне вечером прошел дождь, и недавно опавшие листья стали подгнивать. Бывший сад, обнесенный забором, от которого остались только каменные столбы, производил гнетущее впечатление.

Какое-то время Ньют сидел в старом кресле на террасе — смотрел на голые серые ветки, на хмурое низкое небо. В голове было пусто. Когда пальто окончательно отсырело, он поднялся. Несмотря на запущенный вид, сама терраса и лестница сохранили прочность; доски даже не скрипели. Наверное, за домом на самом деле тщательно ухаживали — Ньют этим вопросом никогда раньше не интересовался.

Он прогуливался по дорожке, утопающей в пожухлой траве, потом свернул на другую, тщательно замаскированную; покрытие под ногами чуть пружинило. Вернуться на базу тем же маршрутом, которым ее покидал, возможности не было, так что пришлось обходить дом. У входа, тоже хорошо спрятанного, Ньюта встретил охранник, который молча проводил его вниз, к пункту первичной проверки.

— Глава отдела DH на базе? — спросил Ньют, расписываясь в последнем журнале. Европейские отделения Фонда испытывали необъяснимую тягу к бумажной документации.

— Отсутствует. — Равнодушный безопасник скользнул взглядом по его лицу; моргнул, глаза прояснились. — А, это вы, доктор Скамандер. Сожалею, но ничем не могу помочь — он куда-то уехал.

— Конечно же, на неопределенный срок?

— Конечно же. Можете проходить в отсек деконтаминации. Нет, пальто оставьте прямо здесь — новые правила.

— Извините, забыл. — Ньют с виноватой улыбкой принялся выпутываться из рукавов. Отсыревшая шерсть никак не поддавалась, охранники с вялым интересом наблюдали, но помочь не пытались. — Давно не поднимался на поверхность.

— Много работы? — спросил безопасник как будто даже с искренним сочувствием. Сквозь перегородку «стакана» голос звучал немного невнятно.

— Как всегда. — Ньют наконец одолел пальто и, сложив его в любезно придвинутый контейнер, направился к шлюзу. — Хорошей смены.

Внутри базы время совершенно не ощущалось. Он понял, что уже ночь, только когда в кабинете автоматически отключился верхний свет. Напомнив себе, что нужно спать хоть иногда, Ньют свернул все окна и отодвинул клавиатуру; откинулся на спинку стула, запрокинул голову, пройдясь беглым взглядом по мониторам слежения. Потом выпрямился и повернулся к ним, присмотрелся внимательнее. Не показалось. Криденс переставил свое кресло так, чтобы расположиться лицом к одной из камер; словно почувствовав, что на него обратили внимание, он поднял голову от книги и глянул прямо в объектив. Ньют выждал несколько секунд, и Криденс снова опустил глаза, меланхолично перелистнул страницу.

Ньют наблюдал минут десять, пока не убедился, что Криденс действительно периодически поглядывает в сторону камеры — явно ждет, пока его молчаливый призыв заметят. Очевидно, к охране, периодически проверяющей камеру, он не рискнул обратиться, а другие способы связи объекту были недоступны. Порывшись в ящиках, Ньют нашел пару перманентных маркеров и, припрятав их, отправился по вызову.

Криденс встретил его у входной двери — видимо, услышал шаги.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер.

— Звал? — вместо приветствия спросил Ньют, улыбаясь.

— Хотел поговорить. — Криденс указал на кресло, а сам устроился на диване, в уголке. — Точнее, кое в чем признаться.

— Звучит интригующе. Вот, возьми, пока я не забыл. — Ньют вручил ему маркеры и занял предложенное место; развернул кресло так, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. — У тебя, кажется, ещё осталась бумага для анкетирования; в следующий раз просто напиши записку и оставь на видном месте. Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Криденс задумчиво смотрел в стену — точнее, в окно, выходящее в ненастоящий сад. Вопреки обыкновению, Ньют не стал его торопить. Он выжидал, стараясь не обращать внимания на часы, висящие в поле зрения, и наконец был вознагражден за терпение — Криденс заговорил, негромко, но уверенно и спокойно:

— Я решил, что рано или поздно вы всё равно заметите. И мне же будет легче, если не нужно будет скрываться — в том числе, может быть, прогресс пойдет быстрее. — Он едва заметно поежился и сдержанно вздохнул, словно готовясь войти в холодную воду. — То, что вы называете Обскуром — в него необязательно превращаться полностью. Я могу создать немного аномальной материи. И могу ею управлять.

Пол под Ньютом поплыл, стены комнаты сблизились, потом размылись.

— Повтори-ка.

Криденс, очень серьезный и по-прежнему спокойный, посмотрел на Ньюта прямо.

— Я могу превратить часть своего тела в аномальную материю. Не только спонтанно, на эмоциях, как это случалось обычно. Оказалось, когда я сосредоточен, то также могу это сделать. И движением образовавшейся материи я вполне могу управлять. — Явно начиная нервничать, он дернул углом рта, будто пытался улыбнуться. — Хотел, чтобы вы знали.

Глубоко вдохнув, Ньют взял себя в руки. Это всё могло обернуться очень интересно.

— При каких условиях это возможно?

— Практически при любых, — Криденс пожал плечами. — Например, сейчас. Чем комфортнее обстановка, тем проще.

— Покажешь? — спросил Ньют с замиранием сердца.

Криденс поднял голову и посмотрел на ближайшую камеру.

— Если кто-то увидит, я оформлю это как спонтанный эксперимент. В крайнем случае, скажу, что допустил ошибку и вызвал кратковременную реакцию 2934-1, но вряд ли это вообще понадобится — безопасники с высоким уровнем допуска редко следят за объектами без особых на то причин.

— Я думал, разумность объекта — довольно веская причина, — заметил Криденс, но Ньют не позволил вовлечь себя в дискуссию — молча наклонил голову и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Криденс вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, видимо, чтобы сосредоточиться.

Сперва Ньют ощутил колебание воздуха, словно легонько подули в лицо, а когда ветерок улегся, заметил ползущие по коже Криденса тени. Тот снова вздохнул, медленно и глубоко, и глянул белесыми глазами; вокруг головы завихрился темный песок. Ньют невольно отодвинулся, ножки кресла скрипнули по доскам.

— Не бойтесь, — сказал Криденс — очень тихо, но совершенно обычным голосом. — Я не стану к вам прикасаться.

Песка стало больше, он потянулся вверх и в стороны неровной полосой, затем разделился на несколько лент, на глазах уплотняясь. Ньют затаил дыхание; вопреки здравому смыслу ему очень хотелось потрогать сущность. Единственный раз, когда он видел полностью сформированный Обскур, тот был огромным и выглядел… осязаемо. Аномальная материя, похожая на клубы дыма и на истлевшую ткань, явно имела вес. Сейчас Ньют наблюдал лишь малую часть того угрожающего великолепия, с которым столкнулся в Нью-Йорке, и никак не мог убедить себя, что относиться к нему следует с той же осторожностью.

— Видите, я могу этим управлять, — Криденс протянул руку ладонью вверх. То, что Ньют принял за тени, тоже оказалось песком, даже скорее пылью, тончайшим слоем скользящей по коже. — Но я не знаю, что случится, если до этого дотронется человек. — Уронив руку, он отвернул лицо в сторону; Ньют вдруг понял, что глаза Криденса из белых ещё раньше стали обычными, темными. — Поэтому не буду рисковать.

Песок колыхнулся, растекся шлейфом по плечам Криденса и по креслу; медленно побледнел и уже через пару секунд растаял полностью. В гостиной как будто стало светлее.

После минутной паузы Криденс чуть откинулся, расслабляясь, и глянул на Ньюта искоса. Посчитав это разрешением продолжать, тот задал первый вопрос из списка самых важных:

— Это не больно?

— Нет. Когда я… трансформируюсь, наверное, так можно сказать — когда я трансформируюсь по собственной воле, это скорее ощущается как движение руки… или как дыхание по счету, знаете, есть такие упражнения — вот, очень похоже, точно так же одновременно чувствуешь, как работает тело, и контролируешь этот процесс. Это очень интересно. — Криденс почти улыбнулся, но потом отвел глаза, задумавшись, и на его лицо вернулось меланхоличное выражение. — Ощущение немного странное, особенно когда оно… вы понимаете, аномальная материя — когда она только появляется, из меня будто кровь вытекает, как при сильных порезах. Только не отделяется от тела насовсем… не знаю, как ещё описать. Но не сказал бы, что это неприятно. — Он выпрямился и посмотрел на Ньюта. — Больно было, когда я не мог себя контролировать. Я вам рассказывал — мне было так плохо, и я просто… отпустил его, чтобы больше не выбирать, не пытаться, не… Я думал, что после этого просто перестану существовать. — Он криво усмехнулся, и от этой горьковатой гримасы Ньюта пробрало до костей. — Ошибся. Когда оно вырвалось, это действительно оказалось очень болезненно — будто на части разрывали… и разрывали, и снова, и ещё. Наверное, хорошо, что я не всё помню.

Он замолчал, словно наконец выдохся, и сжался, обхватил себя за плечи. Ньют придвинулся и осторожно тронул его локоть; не ощутив сопротивления, сжал пальцы.

— Не надо меня утешать, — глухо сказал Криденс. — Не тратьте слова.

— Не буду. — Ньют переставил кресло поближе, чтобы не тянуться, и накрыл ладонью напряженную холодную руку Криденса. — Не уверен, что тут можно подобрать подходящие… аргументы. — Ещё одна из причин, по которой он предпочитал работать с негуманоидными объектами: к кому-то, изначально мыслящему нечеловеческими категориями, Ньют всегда находил подход, но утешать людей не умел. — По крайней мере, тебе больше не придется проходить через это… — Криденс остро глянул на него, и Ньют торопливо уточнил: — Я очень на это надеюсь. Условия содержания здесь вообще-то должны помочь. А ты… рассказывал об этом кому-нибудь ещё?

Криденс чуть приподнял брови:

— Вы имеете в виду психотерапевта? — Странно, но сейчас он выглядел очень спокойно и как-то обыденно, словно речь шла о незначительных мелочах; терпеливо дождался смущенного кивка и покачал головой: — Нет, обычно я разговариваю с доктором Голдштейн о моих человеческих проблемах. О семье, как правило.

— Ты можешь не объясняться, если не хочешь, — предложил Ньют после очевидной паузы.

Криденс помолчал, потом неопределенно повел плечами.

— Мне нравится доктор Голдштейн, но я не до конца ей доверяю. Всё, что касается моего… моей аномальной сущности, мне проще доверить вам, вы все-таки специалист. — Он медленно откинулся на спинку кресла, сложил руки на коленях, переплетая пальцы. — И вы всегда меня поддерживали. Хотя и не спрашивали раньше, каково это.

Под его взглядом, внимательным, без капли укоризны, Ньют почувствовал себя очень неловко. Подумать только, можно было просто задать прямой вопрос.

— Не хотелось давить на тебя. — Ньют коротко вздохнул. Почему-то правда всегда звучала неубедительно. — Но если ты не против, в следующий раз обязательно продолжим. Мы ведь можем изучить твои способности к управлению аномальной материей?

— Хотите получить эмпирические данные?

Ньют воодушевленно закивал:

— Это может оказаться очень интересным. В отчетах укажу, что о новых свойствах объекта узнал с твоих слов, не будем упоминать о сегодняшней демонстрации. Я назначу на завтра серию экспериментов. Важно исследовать все возможности, а потом уже поймем, что с этим делать. — Он поднялся. — Мне нужно исправить расписание. Хочешь ещё что-нибудь сообщить?

— Нет. — Криденс снова покачал головой, а когда Ньют, подхватив свои бумаги, уже направился к двери, тихо добавил в спину: — Пока нет.

Он действительно мог управлять аномальной материей. Ньют зачарованно смотрел, как черный песок перетекает по рукам Криденса, струится по шее, сливается с темными волосами, чтобы вновь и вновь подняться плавным, как в замедленной съемке, фрагментом пыльной бури и расползтись в пространстве, окутывая неподвижную  человеческую фигуру коконом дыма и постепенно рассеиваясь на краях. На полу стелился более плотный дым, похожий на громадные куски ветоши, которые Ньют видел во время инцидента в Нью-Йорке; ноги Криденса утопали в этой материи, как в мягком ковре.

Постепенно темно-серые лохмотья захватили всю свободную площадь и стали затекать вверх по стенам, медленно и лениво, то накатываясь на вертикальные поверхности, то отступая — черный морской прибой с полупрозрачной серой пеной. Перегородка из стеклопластика, которой разделили испытательную камеру, была чисто символической — если Обскур сорвется с цепи, то раскрошит эту пластину, как удар молотка — обычное стекло. Ассистенты Ньюта, назначенные куратором исключительно формальности ради, держались от перегородки подальше. Ньют и сам вынужден был признаться себе — от вида сущности по телу проходит дрожь. Даже безопасные объекты признавались таковыми лишь условно, а этот, вдобавок ко всем своим свойствам, ещё и разумен, то есть — непредсказуем. Всегда нужна осторожность.

Однако Обскур оставался послушным; движения материи всё замедлялись, пока не стали похожи на легкую рябь на воде и медленно плывущие облака. Криденс поднялся со стула и подошел к перегородке, постучал. Ньют переключил коммуникаторы в нормальный режим, чтобы вместо шуршания слегка наэлектризованной материи слышать голос.

— Может, закончим? Я немного устал.

— Конечно, как скажешь. — Ньют проследил, как он делает шаг назад и как песок расступается под его ногами, и тряхнул головой. Эта картина завораживала — должно быть, рисунок движения имел гипнотический эффект. — Вернись в обычное состояние, я сниму выходные показатели — и завершим на этом.

Стоило выпустить Криденса из «аквариума», ассистенты будто испарились, даже протокол исследования не подписали. Ньют рассеянно задался вопросом, не пожаловаться ли на это — но, с другой стороны, если ему дадут более ответственных надсмотрщиков, будет только хуже. Он никогда не отличался привычкой неукоснительно следовать правилам, предпочитая избегать формальностей, где только это было возможно; правильным сотрудникам Фонда это вряд ли понравится.

— Это вообще имеет смысл? — спросил Криденс, отцепляя забытый на шее электрод.

— Ещё как. — Ньют принял его и небрежно бросил в дезинфектор. Пора обновить оборудование, для гуманоидных объектов годилась лишь часть имеющегося. — Осталось только изложить полученные данные в виде сухого отчета — другие мое руководство, увы, не принимает, — и можно попытаться осуществить мой план.

— Какой?

— Чуть позже расскажу. — Улыбаясь, Ньют похлопал Криденса по руке.

Тот посмотрел на свою руку со странным интересом, словно ожидал, что на коже проявится след, потом снова поднял взгляд на Ньюта.

— Я вам ещё нужен?

Ньют чуть было не ответил отрицательно, но вовремя спохватился — вопрос наверняка с подвохом.

— Всегда нужен. — Он улыбнулся шире, давая понять, что говорит искренне. Кажется, угадал — Криденс едва заметно расслабился, сложил руки на коленях. — Но данных я собрал уже достаточно, так что если не хочешь, больше испытания проводить не будем.

Благодарно кивнув, Криденс помедлил и признался:

— Мне не нравится обстановка на испытаниях. Некомфортно.

— Эмоционально?

— В основном, но и условия здесь тоже не очень приятные. Особенно этот свет, как в больнице. Кажется, я привык к своему кукольному домику сильнее, чем мне представлялось. — Криденс кашлянул. — А я… могу я продолжать превращаться — то есть создавать эту материю, когда нахожусь у себя? В отсутствие в камере людей я никому не причиню вреда, даже случайно.

Ньют задумчиво посмотрел на монитор, где застыл последний график.

_Допустимо появление незначительных объемов аномальной материи, когда SCP-2934 находится в сознании (в соответствии с первой стадией формирования SCP-2934-1), при условии отсутствия угрозы для жизни людей и целостности строений. В случае, если объект 2934 не пытается каким-либо образом нарушить условия содержания, ситуация не считается критической (действует протокол сдерживания 2934B)._

После паузы Ньют кивнул в ответ:

— Это не запрещено. Но обещай мне, что будешь следить за своими эмоциями. Никаких тренировок в плохом настроении, или когда ты очень нервничаешь, или когда не можешь уснуть от усталости. Малейшая утрата контроля может очень плохо закончиться.

_Крайне нежелательно допускать проявления открытой агрессии. Запрещено вступать с SCP-2934 в конфронтацию либо каким-то образом провоцировать у него всплеск негативных эмоций. Открытый конфликт с объектом одновременно с появлением любого объема аномальной материи может быть приравнен к началу сценария класса «К» (подробнее см. протокол 2934C, часть 1)._

— Обещаю, — серьезно ответил Криденс. — Мне вовсе не хочется, чтобы в меня опять стреляли — даже если меня это не убьет. Вы проводите меня в камеру?

— Конечно. — Ньют нажал кнопку вызова охраны и, прихватив съемный диск с результатами исследования, поднялся. — Как пожелаешь.

Глава отдела DH вернулся через неделю, но Ньют, который в своей голове по меньшей мере сотню раз произнес пламенную речь о судьбе объекта 2934, по какой-то причине всё оттягивал визит к нему. Этот человек, фактически руководящий не только британскими департаментами опасных гуманоидных объектов, но также имеющий значительное влияние на большинство европейских отделений, всегда внушал Ньюту опасения — не столько своей властью, сколько способами ее использования. К объектам, даже разумным, равно как и к сотрудникам Фонда, он относился как к расходному материалу, чего Ньют никогда не принимал для себя. Разговор мог повернуться совершенно непредсказуемо.

В конце концов, чтобы не давать себе больше отсрочку, Ньют записался на прием в общем порядке, будто не мог в любой момент потребовать встречи. Не то чтобы он часто пользовался своим особым положением… нет, при чем тут его мнимые привилегии? К настоящему моменту на базе уже не осталось объектов, сопоставимых с 2934-1 по значимости — точнее, по приписываемой ему значимости и опасности. Последнее досье, на котором стояло три красных пометки, и, насколько было известно Ньюту, единственный живой Кетер в этой части острова. Глава отдела, по совместительству самоназначенный куратор SCP-2934 — человек, отвечающий за его сохранность не просто головой, а в буквальном смысле своей личностью, — на любой вызов среагировал бы незамедлительно. Но стоит ли привлекать его внимание лишний раз? Обычно Ньют без колебаний отвечал на этот вопрос.

Возможно, прямо сейчас он делает очень большую ошибку.

— О чем вы так напряженно размышляете, мистер Скамандер?

Моргнув, Ньют вынырнул из раздумий и обнаружил, что на доске перед ним фигуры застыли в патовой позиции. Очевидно, этюд, который ему показывал Криденс, завершился.

— Кажется, вы пропустили два-три последних хода. — Наклонив голову, будто прислушиваясь, Криденс медленно откинулся в кресле и сложил руки на животе, переплел пальцы. Поза была очень знакомая, до мельчайших деталей, но нехарактерная для него — может, подсмотрел в одном из недавно разрешенных к просмотру фильмов.

— Прости, не могу сегодня ни на чем сосредоточиться. У меня через час… — взглянув на часы, Ньют качнул головой, — нет, даже меньше — у меня встреча с главой нашего отдела. С твоим куратором.

— Собираетесь отчитываться по результатам эксперимента с аномальной материей? — с деланным равнодушием уточнил Криденс.

— И это тоже. Но, откровенно говоря, отчитаться я могу и в письменном виде — если требуются комментарии, он сразу вызывает для объяснений. Основная цель на сегодня — это попытаться сдержать мое обещание.

Криденс подался вперед, заметно оживившись:

— Вы про заявку на пересмотр класса?

Ньют кивнул. Американцы сразу присвоили Криденсу — точнее, Обскуру — класс «Кетер», свидетельствующий о крайней опасности объекта. Это было неудивительно. Обскур действительно производил впечатление своей мощью, и его попытались ликвидировать как можно быстрее, не считаясь с потерями, не слишком оглядываясь на собственные протоколы; угроза уничтожения человечества — или, по крайней мере, значительной его части, — которую Фонд сухо именовал «сценарием класса “К”», оправдывала любые меры. Но для Ньюта стало полнейшей неожиданностью, что руководство британского отделения не собирается понижать класс объекта 2934. Объективных причин на то не было: полностью сформированный Обскур представлял для людей значительную угрозу, но его свойства просто не могли привести к глобальным разрушениям или массовым убийствам.

— Только не рассчитывай, что всё сразу пройдет гладко. Учитывая свойства… свойства той сущности, в которую ты превращаешься, класс «Безопасный» тебе не могут присвоить просто по определению. Я рассчитываю на «Евклид». — Не в силах больше сидеть на месте, Ньют поднялся и начал мерить комнату шагами. — Ты доказал, что можешь себя контролировать, так что у меня есть все основания.

Глядя, как он мечется, Криденс осторожно, полувопросительно произнес:

— Я не совсем понимаю, что это значит, но за попытку спасибо. Приятно знать, что вы держите свое слово.

Ньют остановился.

— Не будь таким формальным. Конечно, держу. — Он глубоко вздохнул. Не стоит так нервничать. И уж тем более не стоит срываться на Криденсе, который выражает эмоции как умеет. — Евклид означает, что ты всё так же опасен и непредсказуем, что можешь при определенных условиях — точнее, при несоблюдении некоторых условий — причинить вред людям… и не только.

— И это правда, — согласился Криденс почти спокойно.

— Но ключевое здесь — непредсказуемость, — продолжил Ньют, сделав вид, что не заметил реплику, — а не опасность. Принцип коробки, помнишь? И это куда лучше отвечает твоим особенностям, чем отношение к тебе как к бомбе с неисправным часовым механизмом.

— А я думал, вы уже достаточно хорошо меня изучили. — Криденс взглянул на него открыто, но потом что-то дрогнуло в его лице; он опустил глаза и совсем другим тоном тихо проговорил: — Простите, мистер Скамандер. Я не хотел вас оскорбить.

— Ты… — Ньют вовремя заставил себя замолчать. На секунду у него возникло неприятное впечатление, что Криденс прочел его мысли — но всё наверняка много проще: он наблюдал за реакцией и верно ее понял. Для объекта он слишком хорошо понимает людей. — Послушай, я уже несколько раз просил обращаться ко мне по имени. — Он сделал несколько шагов и, прислонившись к креслу, опустил руку Криденсу на плечо. — Пожалуйста, не надо считать меня равнодушным наблюдателем. Я… — он покосился на книжные полки, где прятались микрофоны, но всё же продолжил: — Безусловно, я лоялен к Фонду и последовательно выполняю свои обязанности. Но, говоря начистоту, волнует меня не зачистка гражданских территорий и борьба с аномальными явлениями, которыми в основном занимается организация, а благополучие живых объектов — по крайней мере, тех, которые можно содержать. Уверен, нет никакой необходимости уничтожать существ, которые при правильном обращении не опасны. Тем более гуманоидов… Да, разумное существо всегда останется непредсказуемым, поэтому к ним — к вам — относятся с долей настороженности, но зато с мыслящим созданием можно договориться. У нас… — Он бросил взгляд на часы и оборвал реплику, резко выпрямляясь. — Черт, я опаздываю. Поговорим потом, ладно?

Криденс медленно наклонил голову:

— Наверное. Мне надо сперва обдумать всё это.

— Конечно, — отозвался Ньют на ходу. — Я вернусь сразу после встречи. Думаю, много времени это не займет.

Однако по дороге его уверенность в этом несколько поуменьшилась. Выступать перед комиссией научных сотрудников и разных чинов, пусть относящихся к нему и его работе — ну, к стилю его работы — с предубеждением — это одно, но пытаться переубедить этого человека… они слишком хорошо знают друг друга. Он раскусит Ньюта с первых же слов, и притвориться рассеянным и наивным ученым, который ничего не смыслит ни в организационной деятельности, ни в политике, не выйдет. В лучшем случае придется выдать слегка облагороженную версию правды — куда больше, чем нужно для достижения цели. На секунду Ньюту нестерпимо захотелось развернуться. Доклад можно представить по сети. Но нарушить свое обещание… нет, вот это точно невозможно.

На двери нужного кабинета таблички по-прежнему не было. Поблизости ненавязчиво маячил охранник; в сторону Ньюта он не смотрел, что означало — глава отдела на месте, встреча состоится. Сжав в кармане халата флэшку с материалами последнего исследования, Ньют поднял руку, но дверь открылась раньше, чем он постучал. Сидящий за столом человек, однако, даже головы не поднял. Переступив порог, Ньют машинально произнес протокольное:

— Разрешите войти, сэр. Мне назначено.

Никакой реакции. Ньют попробовал снова:

— Добрый вечер… мистер Скамандер? Тесей?

Тесей Скамандер, официально возглавляющий отдел DH, а по слухам — всю британскую СБ Фонда, молча просматривал какие-то документы; легкий прищур выдавал, что это не спектакль для посетителя — он действительно был заинтересован содержимым этой пачки непрошитых бумажек. Вокруг стопками высились такие же распечатки и пыльные папки. Когда Ньют уже решил, что вскрылись какие-то его махинации и разноса не избежать, Тесей протянул руку к пульту. Дверь за спиной Ньюта беззвучно закрылась.

— Мать жива, — вместо приветствия сообщил Тесей. — Видел ее на брифинге в Лондоне. Поговорить не удалось.

— О, — сказал Ньют. — Спасибо.

Медея Скамандер, научный сотрудник с высочайшим уровнем допуска, не имела возможности посвящать сыновей — в особенности младшего — в свою работу. С тех пор как Ньют поступил на службу в Фонд, он видел мать один раз в госпитале, куда угодил после неудачного общения с объектом-«животным», и ещё раза два на семейных ужинах, где они старательно прикидывались гражданскими перед родственниками отца.

Тесей чуть дернул головой, что подразумевало — не стоит благодарности.

— Ты очень вовремя решил отчитаться. — Не отрываясь от документа, он протянул руку, и Ньют послушно отдал флэшку. — Я тут просматривал списки предметов, которые разрешено иметь в камере нашим гуманоидам. Обнаружил много интересного.

Глаза Тесея равномерно, как у робота, двигались влево-вправо, скользя по строчкам, но Ньют ощущал, что за ним внимательно наблюдают. Не следует обольщаться насчет этого человека — у главы отдела, как и у большинства руководителей Фонда, рентгеновское зрение и глаза на затылке. И, учитывая, сколько лет он работал с аномальными объектами, Ньют бы не стал ручаться, что это всего лишь метафора.

— О чем именно речь? — осторожно спросил он.

— Объект 2934. — Тесей наконец положил распечатки, но на Ньюта даже не взглянул, повернулся к монитору. — Среди доступных ему предметов числится комплект столовых приборов, фарфоровая и стеклянная посуда, чайник… — Он сделал паузу и пощелкал мышкой, видимо, сверяясь с упомянутым списком. — И зарядное устройство для планшета. Со шнуром.

— А ещё одноразовые станки для бритья, которые можно разобрать и вынуть лезвия, — подсказал Ньют, начиная понимать, к чему Тесей клонит.

— Именно. И ты ещё подаешь заявки на канцелярию. Нет, допустим, я верю, что он не станет использовать эти предметы против посетителей. Но остается возможность самоповреждений.

— Само… Да быть такого не может! — Растерявшись от такого абсурдного предположения, Ньют даже не сразу подобрал слова. Кто вообще решил, что объекты обязательно должны калечить себя или пытаться уйти из жизни? — Криденс никогда не станет себе вредить. Да у него инстинкт самосохранения сильнее, чем у нас с тобой! Он, по крайней мере, не пошел добровольно на службу в Фонде.

— В профиле это не указано.

— Я напомню доктору Голдштейн обновить приложения к досье.

По едва заметному кивку Ньют понял, что верно истолковал замечание. Что ж, хоть в чем-то повезло.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Д-да… сэр. — Вспомнив, что разговаривает не с линейным сотрудником, а с непосредственным руководителем, Ньют выпрямился и, сложив руки за спиной, соответствующим случаю ровным тоном начал: — Благодаря содействию объекта 2934 было выявлено новое свойство аномальной сущности 2934-1. Результаты первого этапа исследований представлены на носителе информации, который я передал вам, сэр. Представляется перспективным…

— Излагай по-человечески.

Прервавшись, Ньют выдохнул.

— Объект сообщил, что может управлять аномальной материей, когда находится в комфортных условиях. Мы провели серию экспериментов — и, по-видимому, он действительно сознательно управляет определенным объемом материи. Все данные на флэшке. Конечно, если нужно, я продолжу исследования, но, по-моему, это вполне веское основание для пересмотра класса. Заявку…

— Нет, — сухо оборвал глава отдела. — Ещё вопросы?

— Но почему? — изумился Ньют. На возмущение сил уже не осталось. — Почему он вообще числится как Кетер? Да, я не спорю, на пике мощности Обскур — объект 2934-1 — весьма разрушителен, но не настолько, чтобы приравнивать его к концу света. А теперь, когда выяснилось, что носитель способен его контролировать, логично настаивать на понижении класса. Пусть он опасен, но ведь «Евклид»…

Глава отдела многозначительно постучал пальцем по стоящему рядом футляру, и Ньют послушно умолк. Тесей был параноиком, даже для руководителя такой организации, и всегда перестраховывался. Ньют сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет узнать, сколько на самом деле сотрудников класса D он отправил на каз… на предписанное уничтожение. О содержимом футляра знали все: в выстланных амортизирующим материалом выемках хранились подготовленные к применению шприцы, полный набор, от быстродействующих амнезиаков до смертельных ядов — не угадаешь, какой вариант глава сочтет нужным к тебе применить. В крайнем случае, просто отдаст приказ охране. За себя Ньют не боялся, иначе бы выбрал другую работу — но если его уберут, что станет с этим объектом?

Тесей вдруг откинулся назад и ущипнул себя за переносицу, а когда опустил голову, на Ньюта взглянул не руководитель отдела, а собственный брат, измотанный и далеко не такой равнодушный, как на протяжении всего разговора.

— Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Низшие звенья подвержены пропаганде, и, я уверен, многие действительно верят, что Фонд бесстрастен и непогрешим. На самом деле тут так же интригуют и лгут, как и в правительстве — только куда осторожнее. Риски выше, сам знаешь.

Ньют отодвинул стул для посетителей и сел.

— Знаю. Для чего ты это говоришь?

— Кое-кто считает, что ты держишься здесь только потому, что ты мой брат. Это ерунда, конечно, но если на меня начнут давить сверху из-за похожего мнения — я от тебя избавлюсь. Извини. — Он перехватил взгляд, невольно брошенный Ньютом на футляр, и поморщился: — Да нет же. Устрою тебе перевод в хранилище рангом пониже.

— С Крид… с объектом 2934 могут возникнуть проблемы, — тихо сказал Ньют, разглядывая извилистую царапину на крышке стола. Можно было решить, что кто-то из посетителей пытался рисовать на столе острым предметом — ножом… или когтем? В кабинете Тесея бывали и объекты, в том числе гуманоидные лишь условно. — У него проблемы с доверием, я и Голдштейн специально отметили это в расширенной версии досье.

Тесей снова поморщился с нескрываемым недовольством:

— Психологическое состояние твоего питомца волнует меня в последнюю очередь. Протоколы сдерживания отработаны, да и агрессии объект уже давно не проявляет. — Он вдруг щелчком отбросил лежащий рядом карандаш и с раздраженным вздохом поднялся, повернулся к замаскированному под окно экрану. — Я вообще не понимаю, что ты с ним возишься, у тебя были и более интересные экземпляры. То, что он выглядит как парнишка с несчастными глазами, не делает его настоящим мальчиком.

Ньют молчал — спорить с Тесеем на эту тему всегда было бесполезно. Протоколы превыше всего.

— В общем, советую поумерить пыл, — продолжил наконец Тесей. — Не желаю больше слышать об этом. — Он обернулся: — И помни, что работаешь не с человеком.

— Я могу идти? — Ньют тоже встал.

Так же раздраженно Тесей кивнул на дверь:

— Свободен.

Склонившись над низким журнальным столиком, Криденс что-то чертил в блокноте-пирожном; он поднял голову на звук шагов и явно машинально прикрыл рукой непонятные значки и завитушки, потом слегка расслабился и просто закрыл блокнот, отодвинул подальше и выпрямился.

— Задание делаешь? — Ньют попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но, судя по лицу Криденса, не преуспел.

— Да. Как ваши успехи, мистер Скамандер?

Ньют подавил вздох. Наверное, не следовало обнадеживать Криденса, но ему так не терпелось поделиться своими идеями.

— Руководитель отдела запретил упоминать о пересмотре класса. — Он растянулся на диване, закинув руку на спинку, и закрыл глаза. Хотелось просто отключиться, не думать и ничего не ощущать хоть какое-то время. Привязываться к объектам, испытывать дружеские чувства к ним было чертовски глупо, но иначе он просто не мог. — Даже не знаю, что теперь делать — Тесей ко мне весьма лоялен, так что после его отказа можно и не мечтать переубедить кого-то еще.

— Не понимаю, почему это вообще имеет для вас такое значение, — негромко сказал Криденс. — Даже с другим классом я всё равно останусь для Фонда объектом, а не человеком, и меня никто не выпустит отсюда.

Все-таки не удержав новый вздох, Ньют потер лицо руками.

— Криденс, объекты класса «Кетер» находятся на содержании только в том случае, если их нельзя уничтожить. Я же давал тебе читать общие протоколы. — Он с силой зажмурился. Под веки словно песка насыпали. — И если кто-то решит, что нашел способ уничтожить тебя — менее затратный, чем пожизненное содержание, — боюсь, твоя судьба будет решена. Мое мнение роли тут не сыграет. А другой класс дает пространство для маневра.

— Хотите сделать из меня игрушку Фонда? — странным тоном произнес Криденс.

Ньют посмотрел на него, больше не пытаясь скрыть усталость.

— Хочу, чтобы ты жил. Чтобы имел возможность учиться, имел возможность выбирать — хотя бы в рамках той условной свободы, которую дает существование под эгидой Фонда. — Он вяло махнул рукой и запрокинул голову, уставившись в потолок. — Нет, я не верю, что тебя хоть когда-нибудь переведут на открытую базу, но если ты сможешь доказать свою полезность и лояльность, условия станут помягче. И возможностей появится больше. Ты же сам понимаешь, что варианта «стать обычным и освободиться» у тебя просто нет, а работать на Фонд куда лучше, чем… чем быть просто _стертым_. По крайней мере, в первом случае у тебя будет выбор — продолжать или прекратить всё самостоятельно, по собственному желанию.

Краем глаза он уловил движение, затем диван прогнулся под тяжестью второго тела. Выражение лица Криденса было на удивление дружелюбным, Ньют даже не ожидал увидеть его таким; он устроился поудобнее, прижавшись бедром к бедру, и сложил руки на коленях, наклонился, глядя на Ньюта не с обычным своим пронизывающим вниманием, а с мягким любопытством.

— Что такое открытая база?

Ньют помедлил и закинул руку ему на колени. В глубине души он надеялся, что Тесею не придет в голову именно в этот момент включить трансляцию из камеры — иначе выволочки за панибратство в отношениях с объектом не избежать.

— Это экспериментальный проект — охраняемая Фондом полностью скрытая от гражданских средств наблюдения территория, где гуманоидные и некоторые другие разумные объекты содержатся в формате поселения. У них там отдельные домики, участки и, кажется, пара улочек с коттеджами — в общем, подобие скандинавской деревушки. В основном там проживают вторичные объекты — то есть гражданские или бывшие сотрудники Фонда, которые попали под влияние трансформирующих SCP-объектов — разумеется, только те, кто сохранил сознание, способность к самообслуживанию и при этом не выдает неконтролируемые эффекты.

— Дом под открытым небом, да? — Криденс гладил его по рукаву, легонько, так что прикосновений Ньют не ощущал.

— Пока только безопасные объекты. Их, правда, считанные единицы — разумные объекты крайне редко признают безопасными. В рамках эксперимента туда переместили несколько гуманоидов класса «Евклид», но за ними ведется постоянное усиленное наблюдение.

— Как гуманно, — заметил Криденс с явным сарказмом.

Пожав плечами, Ньют снова поднял взгляд к потолку. По белой поверхности — гипсокартон, кажется, Ньют особо не вчитывался в техническую документацию — шла тонкая ветвистая трещина.

— По сравнению с прежними условиями содержания — это огромный прогресс, поверь. Зверинец, утыканный видеокамерами и патрулируемый дронами — черт, да почти любой зверинец, как бы я ни относился к такому варварству, — даже это намного лучше, чем камеры по классическим протоколам, которые отводились самым безобидным объектам ещё лет двадцать назад. Кому понравится, если его будут хранить наравне с каким-нибудь камнем? Послушай, тебя не мучит жажда?

Криденс озадаченно моргнул и почему-то оглянулся на окно.

— Прямо сейчас? Н-нет, вроде бы нет.

— Нет, вообще. — Ньют указал на потолок, и Криденс послушно вскинул голову. — Там краска потрескалась, это, скорее всего, из-за сухости.

Криденс поднялся, видимо, чтобы получше разглядеть трещину.

— Не помню, чтобы она была здесь раньше. — Он огляделся. — Разве это не обычное дело для замкнутых помещений? Сухость воздуха, я имею в виду. В одной передаче, которую мне разрешили смотреть, рассказывалось, что сохранить естественную циркуляцию воздуха в помещениях очень сложно, и любые недочеты в планировании приводят к перекосу. А рядом целое закрытое крыло.

— В каждом крыле своя система жизнеобеспечения. — Ньют отряхивал халат — на нем остались ворсинки. Придется все-таки заменить этот дурацкий диван. — И она должна обеспечивать комфортные условия, хоть мы и под землей. Я проверю показатели и, если понадобится, закажу регулировку. Сегодня отдохни, а завтра я вызову тебя на тесты пораньше. — Он торопливо взялся за дверную ручку, но вовремя вспомнил: — Да, и завтра анализы, так что не ешь с утра. Потом вместе позавтракаем.

Наклонив голову набок, Криденс смотрел на него со странным недоумением.

— Как скажете, мистер Скамандер. Хорошего вечера.

— Постарайся выспаться, — уже на бегу отозвался Ньют.

Система действительно оказалась неисправна, и он потратил остаток дня на препирательства с техотделом в попытке доказать, что вопрос не терпит отлагательств.

— Нет, это не может подождать до утра, — наверное, в сотый раз повторил он. Руководитель отдела куда-то исчез — Ньют подозревал, что это связано с недавним всплеском активности одного из малоизученных SCP-объектов на базе, но чтобы это узнать достоверно, требовался высокий уровень допуска; заместитель же, назначенный не так давно, явно не до конца понимал специфику работы. — Во-первых, речь идет о живом существе, и крайне важно восстановить для него комфортные условия в кратчайший срок. Во-вторых, вы… — он проглотил рвущуюся на язык площадную брань и с нажимом продолжил: — Вы, кажется, забыли, что речь идет не об обы… не о человеке, а об SCP-объекте. И если ему станет плохо, последствия могут оказаться непредсказуемыми.

Заместитель, похоже, и правда слегка позабыл об этом — во всяком случае, его бледнеющее лицо ничем другим Ньют объяснить не мог. Чтобы добить, он выразительно добавил:

— Пока мы спорим, техники уже могли начать диагностику системы и исправление недочетов.

— Но…

— Сэр, это займет довольно много времени, — вклинился вдруг Крафт, один из техников, постоянно обслуживающих гуманоидный сектор.

— Так перестаньте тратить его зря, — не сдержался Ньют. Иногда ему казалось, что эта работа может сделать неуравновешенного невротика даже из Будды.

Он повысил голос на полтона, не больше, но Крафт почему-то тоже побледнел и отступил.

— Сэр, может, я и правда займусь уже диагностикой? — спросил он, с опаской поглядывая на своего непосредственного руководителя. — А документы потом оформим.

У того отчетливо дернулся глаз.

— Под вашу ответственность, Крафт. И персонал в ночную смену найдите сами, я уже утвердил графики.

Развернувшись на каблуках, заместитель вышел. Ньют выдохнул.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, сэр. — Теперь Крафт опасливо косился на него. — Парнишка-то не виноват, что его посадили в аквариум. А мистер Стайн просто не привык к работе с разумными объектами. Разрешите идти?

— Идите, — кивнул Ньют. — Только отчитывайтесь поэтапно… желательно не глубокой ночью, конечно. — Он неловко улыбнулся.

Крафта это не успокоило; он обошел Ньюта по дуге и вынырнул в коридор, звучно хлопнув дверью.

Оставалось ещё одно незаконченное дело, и Ньют решил не откладывать его на утро, чтобы не забыть. На двух с лишним страницах разместилось подробное обоснование, почему объекту 2934 нужно предоставить обычные карандаши, графитные и цветные, и ещё на трех — выдержки из актуальной версии досье и свежих интервью, доказывающие, что Криденс действительно не агрессивен и не станет использовать канцелярские принадлежности в качестве оружия или отмычки. Мысленно сетуя на неодолимую бюрократию Фонда — хуже, чем в любом гражданском ведомстве, даже в английском, — Ньют закончил служебную записку и отправил Тесею на визирование. Как обычно, это заняло куда больше времени, чем он планировал, так что Ньют даже не стал подниматься в жилое крыло, устроился спать на своем узком диванчике.

Тесей заявился ранним утром — открыл дверь без стука, так что Ньют проснулся уже от звука шагов, и молча бросил на стол бумаги. Вошедший следом охранник водрузил поверх большую картонную коробку без рисунков и маркировок, отсалютовал в никуда и, пока Ньют пытался протереть слезящиеся глаза, испарился. Тесей, как вчера, постучал по крышке коробки и выразительно приподнял брови, ожидая не то вопросов, не то благодарности.

— Зачем столько карандашей? — искренне удивился Ньют, догадавшись, что бумажки при внимательном рассмотрении окажутся вчерашней служебной запиской.

У Тесея дернулась щека, но он тут же взял себя в руки и нормальным тоном ответил:

— Здесь все, что ты просил для своего объекта за последнее время, включая блокноты с тетрадями, гражданскую одежду и новый планшет. Выдавать будешь сам, хоть весь «подарочек» сразу, хоть частями по мере необходимости — на твое усмотрение. Изменения в основном файле и в приложении… как там его, со списками разрешенных вещей, — изменения я уже сделал.

Ньют сжал губы, пытаясь спрятать неуместную улыбку. Похоже, он так надоел Тесею со своими постоянными заявками, что тот решил — проще завизировать всё сразу и сейчас, чем дожидаться повторных прошений. Подтверждая догадку, Тесей хмуро добавил:

— Это чтоб ты не дергал меня по пустякам хоть какое-то время. И запомни: ещё раз услышу про пересмотр класса — выкину тебя в тот же день. Отправлю на тридцать пятую базу, например.

— Но ведь это… в Румынии?

— Вот именно. — Он глянул на наручные часы. — Так, я уехал на неопределенный срок. Никаких вопросов, это не твой уровень допуска.

— Я даже ничего не успел сказать, — пробормотал Ньют, откидываясь обратно на диван и прикрывая глаза. Дверь с тихим стуком закрылась.

Он разобрал коробку, когда проснулся во второй раз. Тесей, похоже, одобрил не меньше десятка заявок, почти за весь период после реабилитации объекта; о некоторых Ньют уже и забыл. Он с недоумением покрутил в пальцах наручные часы, пытаясь вспомнить, когда их запрашивал, потом вдруг осознал, что уже четверть десятого и на обещанный завтрак он отчаянно опаздывает.

Криденс читал за кухонным столом, не притрагиваясь к еде.

— Я уже решил, что вы не придете, мистер Скамандер, — меланхолично сказал он, откладывая книгу, и поднял взгляд; брови поползли вверх. — Вы бежали?

— Да, прости. — Ньют помахал планшетом. — Задержался, а потом ещё застрял на досмотрах из-за этого. — Он устроил на краю стола коробку из-под офисной бумаги, в которую переложил часть вещей, и плюхнулся на свободный стул. — Хорошая новость — куратор одобрил очень большой список предметов, и все их уже доставили. В основном канцелярские принадлежности, обычная одежда и так, по мелочи.

— Утешительный приз, — Криденс скептически хмыкнул.

— Похоже на то. И ещё вместо ремонта старого планшета тебе выдали новый. Я сбросил в твою папку несколько новых фильмов и пару циклов передач о дикой природе.

Криденс как будто усмехнулся.

— Разве они не провоцируют агрессию? Там ведь животные убивают друг друга.

— Не ерничай, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил Ньют, и Криденс легонько пожал плечами, словно говоря — ничего не обещаю. — Это естественные природные процессы, даже в глазах нашей службы безопасности ничего они не провоцируют. Если интересует другая тематика, составь мне список, я поищу.

— Составлю. — Криденс придвинул к нему тарелку с безнадежно остывшим омлетом, но сам приступать к еде не спешил. — Я понял, это хорошая новость. А плохая?

Ньют вздохнул.

— Я, конечно же, не должен этого рассказывать…

— Конечно же.

— …но один из разумных объектов на днях взломал пароли беспроводной связи и проник в локальную сеть. Инцидент полностью исчерпан — с точки зрения номерных протоколов, — последствия ликвидированы, но общая система безопасности под вопросом. — Снова вздохнув, Ньют потыкал вилкой в кусочек шампиньона. — Так что в ближайшее время у нас могут отключить вай-фай, объектам — в первую очередь. Придется по старинке цепляться к проводам.

Криденс нахмурился:

— Это если объектам после такого вообще разрешат подключаться. — Он наконец взял сэндвич.

— Не думаю, что до этого дойдет. — Ньют ободряюще улыбнулся. — Условия содержания для каждого объекта прописываются индивидуально; не припомню, чтобы за нарушение наказывали соседей. В крайнем случае, я просто буду приносить тебе файлы на карте памяти.

Криденс смотрел на него, подперев голову рукой; обычно непроницаемые, его глаза как будто улыбались. Эту позу он, очевидно, позаимствовал у Голдштейн-младшей — в последнее время он очень часто копировал чужие манеры, словно через подражание пытался найти себя.

— Почему ты не ешь? — смущенно спросил Ньют, кивнув на тарелку с парой едва начатых сэндвичей. — Я вовсе не хочу тебя отвлекать.

— Вы тут ни при чем. — Криденс едва заметно поморщился. — Они просто невкусные.

Ньют озадаченно оглядел стол. Условия содержания объектов особо комфортными никогда не были, но на кормежку жаловаться точно не приходилось.

— Можно? — Он протянул руку, и Криденс молча подтолкнул тарелку. Ньют отломил кусочек, попробовал и, тоже морщась, взял салфетку.

— Как вам? — поинтересовался Криденс почти без сарказма.

— Гадость. — Чтобы избавиться от странного привкуса, Ньют глотнул кофе, хотя терпеть его не мог. — Что за… Что это вообще?

— Арахисовое масло. Они думают, если я американец, мне обязательно понравится арахисовое масло. Не то чтобы я и раньше мог перебирать деликатесами, но невкусная еда остается невкусной, если только не умираешь от голода.

— Так. — Ньют поднялся. — Выбрось эту дрянь в корзину, а я сейчас… сделаю внушение кому следует, чтобы тебе принесли — и впредь приносили — нормальный завтрак. Дело не в деликатесах. И тем более не в капризах. — Он поймал тень смущения на лице Криденса и понял, что угадал. Тем лучше — пора тому уже привыкнуть, что не нужно винить себя за любые желания. — Уж что-то, а пищу Фонд может обеспечить любую — особенно когда дело касается объектов.

Криденс приподнял брови:

— Хоть какое-то преимущество моего статуса.

И снова он говорил удивительно спокойно, без намека на иронию. Ньют неловко улыбнулся. Наверное, всё дело в том цинизме, не свойственном большинству гуманоидных объектов — в отличие от них, Криденс воспринимал свой статус как нечто неизбежное и неодолимое. И, учитывая особенности Фонда, это давало определенные преимущества: по крайней мере, Криденс вел себя очень послушно и ни разу не попытался сбежать.

— Сразу избавься от всего, что кажется тебе невкусным, — посоветовал Ньют, уже открывая дверь гостиной. — Я потом подниму списки рекомендованных продуктов и вычеркну лишнее. Удалить всегда проще, чем добавить.

Разговор со снабженцами занял минут десять, не больше. Можно было управиться и быстрее — всего лишь припугнуть их возможными проблемами с крайне опасным объектом, но Ньют старался не эксплуатировать эту тему. Не в связке с 2934, по крайней мере.

— Почему мне недоступна связь по внутреннему коммуникатору? — спросил Криденс, пока они ждали новую порцию еды. — Я как-то пытался им воспользоваться, но он запросил код, а потом отключился.

— Такой протокол. Немного нелепый, я знаю — ты-то не можешь взломать сеть и не обладаешь меметическими способностями или телепатией. Может, после длительного наблюдения его смягчат. Что-нибудь еще?

— Макароны с сыром, наверное. У них странный запах.

— Не понравился сыр, который в них используется? — предположил Ньют, записывая очередное название. Перечень отвергнутых блюд оказался не таким уж длинным — и, по мнению Ньюта, довольно логичным. Похоже, вкусы у них с Криденсом совпадали.

— Возможно. Или специи. Я не особо разбираюсь в кулинарии.

— Можно добавить к списку телешоу что-нибудь на соответствующую тематику.

Криденс серьезно обдумал это предложение.

— Можно попробовать.

— Я спрошу у доктора Голдштейн. — Ньют отложил блокнот. — Она любит готовить, может, посоветует что-то интересное.

Повисла натянутая пауза. Сцепив руки перед собой, Криденс разглядывал собственные пальцы так, словно это была самая захватывающая вещь на свете.

— Просто спроси, — мягко предложил Ньют.

— А… когда вернется мисс Тина?

— Не знаю. По первоначальному плану она должна была приехать ещё пару недель назад.

— Жаль.

Он хотел что-то ещё сказать, но в дверь деликатно постучали, затем она приоткрылась. Ньют машинально отметил тихий скрип; надо бы выделить пару дней на ремонт «дома» и проверку всех систем, чтобы не возиться каждую неделю с новыми неисправностями.

Второй вариант завтрака оказался удачнее. Безымянный сотрудник класса D, который вопреки обязательным протоколам не удосужился надеть бейдж, какое-то время отирался у входа, напряженно следя за дегустацией; вид у него был бледный. Криденс не обращал на него никакого внимания — он уже привык к постоянному присутствию наблюдателей, — но Ньюту напряженное молчание быстро надоело.

— Нет никакой необходимости охранять нас, — заметил он, оглядываясь. — Тарелки обычно забирают немного позже. В приложении к досье объекта есть все графики и рекомендации.

От этой тирады сотрудник только сильнее занервничал, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Доктор говорит, вы можете быть свободны, — «перевел» Криденс.

— Да, можете идти. Только не забудьте отметиться у охраны на входе в центральную часть.

Сотрудник ретировался с такой скоростью, что это выглядело даже комично. Ньют вздохнул.

— Новички как-то странно на тебя реагируют.

— Ничего, я… — Криденс задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. — Даже не могу сказать, что я смирился. Это такая мелочь на фоне всего остального. — Он усмехнулся — чуть приподнял уголок рта; глаза оставались серьезными. — Не припомню, когда в последний раз задумывался над этим.

— Уверен? Я мог бы внести дополнительные рекомендации…

— Мистер Скамандер. — Криденс неприкрыто поморщился, и Ньют умолк, чувствуя себя очень неловко под укоризненным (или раздосадованным?) взглядом. — Не нужно так дрессировать ваших людей. Это неэффективно. Да и… зачем? Вы ведь не считаете меня идиотом?

— Не подумал, как это выглядит со стороны, — признал Ньют. Осторожно, не следует забываться. Только на первый взгляд кажется, что с Криденсом так легко разговаривать; на деле же стоит тщательно выверять каждое слово. Жаль, нет возможности вовсе избегать спорных или болезненных тем. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь: нельзя допустить, чтобы поток откровенности сменился обратно на угрюмое молчание, о стену которого когда-то разбивались все попытки поговорить.

_Объект характеризуется как необщительный, замкнутый. Крайне неохотно идет на контакт._

К счастью, Криденс сам соизволил сменить тему:

— Вы давно не рассказывали о других объектах. Больше не занимаетесь ими?

— По минимуму. Да и рассказывать сейчас особо нечего — крупные проекты у меня постепенно забрали, а оставшиеся внимания почти не требуют. Так, рутина. Обслуживание в основном идет в автоматическом режиме. Ты хотел узнать что-то определенное?

— Нет, просто послушать. — Криденс отодвинул опустевшую тарелку. — Хотя…

— Хотя?.. — привычно подтолкнул Ньют после паузы. Когда-нибудь он совсем перестанет на это покупаться.

— Вы как-то предлагали устроить повторную встречу с окками. Объект 2628, если не ошибаюсь.

Ньют наклонил голову, с любопытством заглядывая Криденсу в лицо.

— Все-таки хочешь повидаться? Почему именно с ними?

Криденс какое-то время молчал, рассматривая переплетенные перед собой пальцы — вероятно, эта привычка была его собственной. Во всяком случае, никому из вхожих сюда сотрудников она не принадлежала.

Лениво тикали — вернее, цокали — часы в гостиной; пауза затягивалась. Ньют уже решил, что все-таки промахнулся с вопросом, но Криденс вдруг едва заметно скривил рот и, отворачиваясь, с неохотой выдавил:

— Они хотя бы красивые.

Ньют моргнул.

— Что, прости? А! Ты имеешь в виду, что они не отталкивают своим видом, как многие объекты?

— Именно, — хмуро подтвердил Криденс, бросив на него косой взгляд. — Наоборот, я бы сказал.

Это Ньют мог понять — большинство объектов, доступных для контакта, действительно производили не самое приятное впечатление. Но его озадачила внезапная смена настроения. Криденс словно признавался в каком-то проступке. Но что…

— Криденс, — Ньют коротко улыбнулся, внезапно сообразив, в чем дело, — не нужно винить себя за естественную реакцию. Ты и не обязан их любить.

— Вам же они нравятся. — Криденс ссутулился сильнее, но его тон стал скорее обиженным — верный признак, что сеанс раскаяния заканчивается и вот-вот перейдет обратно в конструктивный разговор. — И потом, они интересные, — он поднял глаза, — но я… я никак не могу перебороть отвращение. Извините. Окками и некоторые другие объекты, которые вы показывали, не вызывают такого отторжения.

— Не извиняйся. — Ньют махнул рукой. — Это нормально, что некоторые вещи кажутся тебе омерзительными. — Он сделал паузу, обдумывая уместность дальнейших пояснений, и внезапно нашел более подходящие слова: — Это по-человечески, знаешь ли.

Криденс смотрел на него с недоверием, потом едва заметно осел — не расслабился вроде бы, но напряжение его явно покинуло, — отвел глаза. Его вид, растерянный и немного смущенный, почему-то вызывал у Ньюта… нежность? Да, именно так. Ньют подавил вздох. Свою профессиональную гордость, если она у него и была, можно выбросить в утиль. Испытывать такие чувства к объекту — недопустимо.

Можно подумать, у него есть выбор.

— Когда ты хочешь увидеться с окками? — он улыбнулся.

— Не знаю. А когда можно?

Ньют прикинул окна в своем расписании и обнаружил, что не очень-то оно и плотное.

— Завтра вечером, например. Я бы мог попробовать устроить встречу и днем, в обычное рабочее время, но это потребует дополнительного согласования с доктором Фергюсоном, у него может быть запланирована проверка объекта.

— Вечером вполне подойдет. На завтра у меня всё равно нет никаких планов. — Криденс наклонил голову — и это было единственное, что выдало в его словах сарказм.

— Зато есть на сегодня, — с преувеличенной бодростью ответил Ньют, не зная, как отреагировать на это горькое замечание, произнесенное совершенно спокойным тоном. — И если ты закончил с едой, давай разберем вещи, а потом приступим к тестированию. Я там внес кое-какие поправки.

Лакшми отнеслась к появлению старого знакомого без восторга, но и капризничать не стала. Пока Ньют ворковал с ней, заодно осматривая пытающуюся улечься на плечо птичью голову, Криденс с нескрываемым любопытством изучал полусложенные крылья и оперение. Во время предыдущих визитов в камере присутствовали наблюдатели, так что настолько близко к окками его обычно не подпускали. Он даже рискнул погладить перья — правда, там, где она не видела и потому не сразу среагировала. Ньют обдумал шансы и с сожалением решил, что не сможет устраивать такие экскурсии почаще — при всей лояльности Тесей с гарантией устроит разнос за постоянные прогулки по базе в компании объекта такого класса. Или прибегнет к настоящим дисциплинарным мерам, как обещал. Было бы неплохо повидаться со своими прежними объектами, но вот по румынским базам Ньют вовсе не скучал.

Когда Лакшми успокоилась и улеглась, Криденс устроился на охапке сухой травы, спиной прислонившись к кольцам змееподобного тела. Ньют делал вид, что продолжает осмотр, а сам наблюдал, как он внимательно, явно не пропуская ни строчки, читает содержимое распечаток, которые Ньют прихватил под видом рабочего материала.

— «…одушевлен и крайне враждебен». — Отдельные цитаты Криденс зачитывал вслух — возможно, чтобы лучше представить описанное, возможно, это помогало ему сосредоточиться на тексте. — «Красновато-коричневая субстанция на полу представляет собой…» — Он озадаченно обернулся на Ньюта. — И такое бывает?

Ньют прекратил изображать научную деятельность и, сложив руки на верхнем кольце, перегнулся через тело окками, как через ограждение.

— Чего только не бывает. Аномальные объекты нередко противоречат всем известным нам законам физики, включая закон сохранения энергии. — С неловким смешком он кивнул на распечатку: — А санитарные нормы им тем более не указ. У меня тоже был когда-то в ведении объект, который производил органические жидкости неясным способом, и за ним приходилось регулярно убирать. Его даже кормить не требовалось, а продукты жизнедеятельности — причем разные — появлялись постоянно. Вообще, такие… такие объекты, как ты, которые практически постоянно функционируют как обычный человек (или животное, или растение) — скорее редкость, это чаще свойственно неживым объектам.

Криденс смотрел на него, о чем-то размышляя, потом опустил голову, переводя взгляд в угол, и признался:

— Это пугает. Само существование этих… созданий и таких странных предметов — это интересно и даже захватывающе, но меня пугает соотношение полезных или просто безобидных объектов с теми, которые наносят непоправимый вред. А ещё сильнее пугает, что я — одно из этих существ.

— Возможно, это обратимо. Исследования объектов ведутся в том числе с целью выяснить, возможно ли их деактивировать. При всем моем неоднозначном отношении к политике Фонда, стоит признать, что бессмысленной жестокостью он никогда не отличался.

— Только осмысленной.

Ньют кашлянул.

— Ну… да, этого я не отрицаю. Учитывая специфику нашей работы, методы этого изучения гуманными не назовешь. Принцип меньшего зла, знаешь. Я надеюсь, что способы обезвредить или гарантированно сдерживать 2934-1 обнаружатся раньше, чем способ уничтожить его полностью, не отделяя от носителя.

— Может, ещё раз попробовать те таблетки? — неуверенно спросил Криденс после заминки.

— Какие?

— Красные.

— А… Нет, я подавал повторную заявку на тестирование, но ее отклонили. Увы, ресурс этого объекта сильно ограничен, а мы не знаем, сколько таблеток потребуется для излечения. Если оно вообще возможно.

Криденс вздохнул, разочарованно, но без удивления. Подперев голову рукой, Ньют какое-то время следил, как он рассеянно перебирает распечатки, будто выискивая что-нибудь поинтереснее, потом с сожалением заметил:

— Боюсь, нам пора собираться. Если проводить здесь слишком много времени, это может заинтересовать безопасников.

Криденс немедленно поднялся, словно только и ждал команды; распечатки он спрятал под рубашку.

— Если хочешь, я назначу ещё одно «исследование по взаимодействию», — предложил Ньют, похлопывая Лакшми по по спине возле крыльев. Она щелкнула клювом, но послушно ослабила кольца, уложила их на пол, чтобы Ньют мог выбраться. — Скажем, недели через две, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. Возьмем пару ещё каких-нибудь объектов для конспирации… посмотрю, какие у нас на базе есть потенциальные катализаторы.

— Было бы неплохо. — Криденс улыбнулся — слабо, всего-то приподнял уголок рта, но это было куда ярче его обычного мрачного выражения лица.

— Тебя это успокаивает, да?

— Вроде того. — Он оглянулся на Лакшми. — Полагаю, это работает как анималотерапия. Просто животное… необычное. Кстати, а на завтра у нас что-нибудь назначено? Я забыл заглянуть в график перед уходом.

Ньют пропустил его вперед и, выйдя следом, повернулся к двери. Нарисовавшийся поблизости охранник наблюдал с явным неодобрением, но не вмешивался.

— Нет, завтра «бумажный день». — Ньют помедлил, вспоминая актуальный код. — Приходит корреспонденция, посылки, штатное обновление приказов и обновления системы.

— Всё в один день?

— Да. Пойдем, провожу тебя обратно. Прогуляемся. В Центре обновления делаются регулярно, а физическая корреспонденция распределяется по мере поступления, но мы на периферии, так что нам такая роскошь недоступна. Так что вся доставка, кроме сверхсрочных материалов — раз в месяц, по расписанию.

Криденс бросил взгляд через плечо. Охранник тащился следом, как приклеенный, но по-прежнему не вмешивался.

— И что, вы даже посылки получаете?

— Бывает. Есть список запрещенных предметов, конечно, но некоторые вещи для сотрудников доступны. После проверки СБ посылку обычно направляют в карантин на случай, если это окажется объект, но вообще получить разрешенные вещи — не проблема. — Ньют немного подумал и, решив, что хуже не будет, уточнил: — Конечно, если база не относится к числу сверхсекретных. Я бывал на одной такой, там вообще ничего нельзя. Или если территория на особом положении. Но мы сейчас в штатном режиме.

— Я думал, объекты такого класса содержат только в особых условиях, как раз при повышенной секретности.

Ньют махнул рукой:

— С таким подходом специальных баз не хватит. Хотя, возможно, в Америке это так, но у нас обстановка немного поспокойнее. Напряженная геополитика здесь в основном у гражданских, а у Фонда свои карты. О, смотри, он отстал.

— Здесь камеры через каждые два метра. — Криденс указал вверх. — Так что охрана не нужна. Они же знают, что на вас я не нападу.

— Ты неплохо адаптировался к жизни здесь.

— Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор.

Несмотря на ровный тон, обычный для случаев, когда они поднимали эту тему, Ньют ощутил в последних словах напряжение. Не желая ещё больше расстраивать Криденса, он благоразумно перевел разговор на обсуждение бытовых мелочей.

За легкомысленным диалогом о телешоу, которые понравились Криденсу — с учетом специфического воспитания он оказался на удивление разборчив и очень критичен, — они незаметно добрались до камеры. Охраны здесь не было, и Ньют проверил наглухо запечатанную дверь, ведущую в затопленный сектор, только потом стал открывать замки. Криденс послушно ждал — привык ко всем процедурам.

— Можете не приходить завтра, — сказал он, уже переступая порог. — После целого дня канцелярской работы наверняка требуется отдохнуть.

Ньют как-то обмолвился, что от бюрократической рутины устает куда больше, чем от непосредственной работы с объектами, но даже не думал, что его слова запомнятся.

— Не хочешь меня видеть? — уточнил он шутливо.

Криденс развернулся к нему и очень серьезно ответил:

— Хочу. Но вы и так проводите со мной слишком много своего времени. Иногда нужно отдохнуть от общения.

Сообразив, что это может быть рекомендацией психотерапевта, Ньют вовремя прикусил язык.

— Если понадобится, я напишу записку, как договаривались, — добавил Криденс. — Спокойной ночи.

Он застыл, словно в ожидании какого-то действия, но Ньют не рискнул угадывать — уже не раз ошибался — и только кивнул:

— Хорошо, до встречи.

Посылки и бумажную корреспонденцию доставили уже к обеду. Разбирая свою коробку, Ньют с удивлением обнаружил среди прочего сувенир от матери и простой белый конверт без указания обратного адреса, только с собственным именем в уголке. Мелкий почерк казался знакомым. Крохотную фигурку-нэцке, напоминающую самый первый объект, которым Ньют занимался официально, тогда ещё под руководством матери, он отложил, а вот конверт распечатал сразу. Ему редко приходили письма, да и где это видано, чтобы СБ так просто пропустила безымянное послание.

В конверте лежала единственная полароидная фотография, запечатлевшая рабочий стол Ньюта. Ракурс сверху и сбоку давал отличный обзор на столешницу; в кадр попали два из пяти мониторов, раскрытая на середине толстая папка с досье и опирающаяся о край стола рука Ньюта. Он изучал фото, гадая, кому могло понадобиться сделать такой снимок — художественной ценности в нем явно не было, — потом перевернул. С обратной стороны отправитель приклеил стикер с короткой подписью «У меня есть копия. Увидимся» и простенькой, но очень узнаваемой завитушкой в уголке.

Айрис! Ньют невольно рассмеялся. Она побывала на базе в рамках какого-то секретного проекта с полгода назад, когда Криденса уже поставили на содержание, а Ньюту выделили кабинет в этом крыле; он и забыл, что Айрис его фотографировала. Значит, теперь благодаря своим аномальным способностям она может наблюдать за этим местом, как сам Ньют наблюдает за гостиной Криденса, и даже может ему что-нибудь передать с большой земли. Отличный подарок для того, кто не страдает паранойей, но скучает по разнообразному общению.

Ньют спрятал снимок в ящик с личными вещами — фотографии работали как порталы только в руках самой Айрис, так что его копия имела лишь символическое значение и могла храниться где угодно; написал маркером поярче «Получил твою открытку. Приезжай в гости снова» и положил лист так, чтобы надпись хорошо просматривалась с того места, откуда снимали стол. Повезло, что камеры в кабинете так и не подключили после того случая с ссорой. Лучше бы СБ подольше оставаться в неведении относительно этой дыры в безопасности. Айрис крайне лояльна и ничего плохого не сделает.

Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что нужно рассказать о ней Криденсу. Удачный пример для вдохновения: разумный и деятельный объект, который официально признан безопасным — более того, много лет успешно работает на Фонд, пользуется поразительными для объекта привилегиями, получает жалование и даже путешествует по миру. Чтобы не забыть, Ньют сразу распечатал основной вариант досье и отложил его в стопку с важными документами, мысленно пометив себе, что следует поискать и другие положительные примеры, когда появится свободное время.

Он уже собирался уходить — наконец-то можно выспаться, не каждый день удается так рано покончить с делами, — когда пришел вызов по видеосвязи. На экране высветилось лицо Голдштейн. Встревоженное лицо.

— Ньют, ми… Простите — доктор Скамандер. Это срочно. Кажется, я… — Она поднесла пальцы к губам. Голос дрожал — едва заметно, но всё равно это нельзя было списать на помехи связи.

— Что случилось?

— Кажется, я допустила… Он просто такой _человечный_ — иногда забываешь, кто… с чем имеешь дело.

Ньют похолодел.

— Что? — Он напряженно всмотрелся в ее лицо. — Что-то пошло не так на сеансе? Ты что-то не то сказала?

— Да… нет! Я и правда забыла… — Она вдруг закрыла глаза и медленно, глубоко вдохнула. Ньют буквально видел, как она мысленно считает до пяти. Когда она снова взглянула в камеру, то показалась более спокойной. Румянец, заново расцветающий на бледном лице, однако, выглядел несколько болезненным. — Прости. Возможно, я зря запаниковала… Понимаешь, в последнее время мы топчемся на месте. Мне нужно было подтолкнуть Криденса, чтобы он прекратил увертываться и сам выбрался из тупика, и я использовала не самую щадящую методику. Когда мы закончили… Честно говоря, он остался взвинченным. Даже не попрощался. Мне и не нужно было, чтобы он ушел в благостном настроении, я хотела вывести его из равновесия. До меня только потом дошло, что не следовало этого делать. Наверное. Он же…

Голдштейн замолчала и почти умоляюще посмотрела на Ньюта. Он сдержанно вздохнул. Даже если она действительно допустила ошибку, он не мог не прийти ей на помощь.

— Наверное? То есть ты все-таки не считаешь, что промахнулась?

— Не знаю. При правильном продолжении это работает, но… Человек, вернувшись домой в расстроенных чувствах, может разбить тарелку или сделать что-нибудь в этом роде. Но с аномальными способностями… — Она помотала головой. — Он ведь даже не вторичный объект! Разве я могу знать, что творится у него в голове?

Пожалуй, пора отправить Голдштейн в отпуск. Нельзя безвылазно сидеть в этой консервной банке, общаясь исключительно с объектами, которые непривычно и странно мыслят, и коллегами, у которых мозги уж совсем набекрень. Ньют потер переносицу.

— Доктор, — он сумел удержаться на грани своего обычного мягкого и не слишком выразительного тона, допустив лишь намек на приказные интонации, — прошу, успокойтесь. Во-первых, мы с вами прекрасно знаем, что Криденс мыслит совершенно по-человечески. В его _голове_ ничего аномального не творится. Так что применение к нему обычных терапевтических методов вполне обоснованно. Во-вторых, работа с SCP-объектом — это в любом случае риск. Тем более с объектом слабо изученным. Волей-неволей приходится действовать методом проб и ошибок.

Благодарность, с которой на него посмотрела Голдштейн, была ощутима едва ли не на физическом уровне.

— Может, всё и правда обойдется. — Она неуверенно улыбнулась. — Но на всякий случай ты не мог бы…

Ободряюще улыбаясь в ответ, Ньют пообещал:

— Я проверю.

В гостиной было темно. Ньют озадаченно оглянулся на закрывающуюся дверь — фонари в саду горели по-прежнему. Полоска света сузилась и исчезла, и он остался в кромешном мраке; по рукам пробежали искры.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Скамандер, — сказали над ухом.

Ньюту стоило большого труда не вздрогнуть.

— Криденс. Почему здесь так темно? — не оборачиваясь, спросил он вполголоса.

Долгий выдох вздыбил волоски на затылке, прокатился по шее. По коже снова заплясали разряды — едва ощутимые, не угадаешь, настоящие или почудилось.

— …я не знаю, — сказал наконец Криденс, и в голосе прозвучали вполне искренние сожаление и вина.

Ньют рискнул повернуть голову. Похоже, темнота оказалась не такой непроглядной, как он сперва посчитал — глаза начинали привыкать, и он разглядел очертания фигуры и резкий профиль над своим плечом.

— Что случилось?

— Я был… простите меня. Я начал… — Ещё один выдох, короткий, сдавленный в конце, словно Криденс нервно сглотнул. — Я так скверно чувствовал себя и начал _развоплощаться_. Нет, не бойтесь; вы же знаете, — плеча Ньюта едва ощутимо коснулись пальцы, — это безопасно, иногда я делаю это специально. Просто я был так зол, что… а потом лампы погасли, и я опомнился. Я… я правда не знаю, как это сделал. — Он подступил вплотную, почти прижавшись к спине Ньюта. — Это ведь не из-за технических проблем, правда?

— Боюсь, что нет. В саду всё ещё светло. — Ньют подхватил его руку, безвольно соскользнувшую с плеча, сжал и только потом обернулся, медленно, чтобы не напугать Криденса резким движением. Блеск глаз в темноте скорее угадывался, но Ньют не сомневался, что они внимательно следят за каждым действием. — Ты же понимаешь, что мне придется доложить об этом?

— Ещё раз извините. — Криденс выпрямился, рука в ладони Ньюта одеревенела.

— Ну-ка брось, — Ньют беспечно, почти фамильярно потряс ее. — Вообще-то после тщательного изучения эта способность может оказаться весьма полезной для Фонда. А чем больше полезных — контролируемых — свойств у объекта, тем больше поблажек в условиях содержания.

«И тем выше вероятность присвоения класса «Евклид», — улыбаясь Криденсу, добавил он мысленно, — даже если сохранится опасность массового уничтожения». Фонд был рационален настолько же, насколько подвержен паранойе; теоретически для работы годились любые объекты, свойства которых поддавались контролю — любые объекты, которые можно было безболезненно сдерживать или в любой момент уничтожить.

— Я доложу о ситуации по внутреннему коммуникатору. — Ньют указал на дверь. Панель связи в саду наверняка работает, раз уж электричество отключилось не во всех помещениях. — Покидать камеру не буду. Я останусь с тобой на время проведения работ, хорошо? Никуда не уходи, лучше всего стой прямо здесь — и, конечно, не пытайся повторить развоплощение.

Через пару минут по участку уже сновали ремонтники — за редким исключением, персонал в гуманоидном крыле действовал оперативно. В дом они, правда, зайти сперва не решились и начали внутренний осмотр только после приказа Ньюта.

— Физических нарушений, разрывов в цепи или каких-то проблем, видимых глазом, не найдено, — доложил спустя полчаса D-5476, глава бригады. Судя по бейджу, его звали Фрэнк. — Сейчас будем проверять на аномальное воздействие. Разрешите отпустить ребят, док? Мы с Томми справимся.

— Конечно, — отмахнулся Ньют, разглядывая доску. Ремонтники принесли переносные источники питания и прожекторы, и он решил скрасить время ожидания за шахматами. За эти полчаса Криденс уже второй раз загнал его в угол и явно намеревался снова поставить красивый мат. — Послушай, а если я просто сдамся, мы…

— Мистер Скамандер, — в интонациях Криденса насмешка мешалась с упреком.

— Ладно-ладно, я просто спросил, — вздыхая с нескрываемым отчаянием, Ньют взялся за ферзя.

— Вы ведь обещали, — со странным удовольствием произнес Криденс, — что не будете сдаваться — ни при каких условиях. Или вы уже забыли об этом?

Ньют прикусил губу изнутри, чтобы спрятать ответную усмешку, и, подождав, пока он закончит комбинацию, признался:

— Не думал, что ты запомнишь. И уж точно не думал, что мои слова будут использованы против меня.

Откидываясь в кресле, Криденс едва заметно улыбнулся, и некая снисходительность в его лице развеселила Ньюта.

— Да, это было несколько наивно. — Неловко посмеиваясь, он начал заново расставлять фигуры. — Но я рад, что ты больше не боишься защищаться словами… и даже, кажется, манипулировать. — Он поднял глаза. — Это ведь была попытка манипуляции?

Криденс пожал плечами; выглядел он расслабленно — видимо, всё же отвлекся от мыслей о недавнем происшествии и понемногу успокоился.

— Я бы это так не назвал, — медленно сказал он, глядя на доску, потом вдруг отодвинул ее. — Вы же знаете, я не умею действовать тонко. Однако вы сами предлагали мне не бояться говорить, просить или спорить. — Он буквально на долю секунды скривил губы в подобии саркастической ухмылки. — Но я и не боюсь.

— Значит, ты… — Услышав шаги, Ньют умолк и обернулся.

Вынырнувший из столовой ремонтник — видимо, Томми, сделанную от руки надпись на бейдже толком прочесть не получалось — молча протянул Ньюту планшет, затем неуверенно отступил. Криденс проводил его равнодушным взглядом, и парнишка — он оказался совсем молоденьким, наверное, младше самого Криденса — явно занервничал.

— Если вам неуютно, можете идти, — заметил Ньют, пытаясь разобраться в показаниях и графиках. Понимал он в лучшем случае половину. — Только руководителя позовите, мне нужны комментарии.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — хрипло, но неожиданно четко, по-военному, ответил тот и снова скрылся в полутьме.

Фрэнк, похоже, был подлинным энтузиастом своего дела. Он с таким восторгом вещал о результатах проверки, что Ньюту было неловко прерывать эту лекцию. Но пришлось.

— Подождите секунду. Боюсь, я не до конца понимаю, о чем речь. — Ньют виновато улыбнулся. — Я биолог, а не специалист по квантовой физике. Поэтому объясните попроще.

Фрэнк буквально долю секунды озадаченно смотрел на него, потом вдруг воодушевился ещё сильнее.

— Всё оказалось элементарно. Непропорциональное усиление потока частиц…

— Стоп! — Ньют вскинул руки, как обычно делал Тесей, когда ему требовалось заставить окружающих замолчать. — Стоп-стоп-стоп. От того, что вы повторите это ещё раз, понятнее не станет. Фрэнк, мне не нужен подробный анализ случившегося, не нужны ваши выкладки и точные параметры инцидента; предоставите их потом, в электронном виде, как полагается по регламенту — мне и руководителю отдела. Сейчас меня интересуют причины этого отключения. Я должен знать, по какому принципу Обскур — то есть 2934-1 — воздействовал на окружающую среду. Объясните как для новичка.

— Объясните мне, — внезапно заговорил Криденс, который до того успешно делал незаинтересованный вид. — На пальцах. Я не ученый и не обижусь, если со мной общаться по-человечески.

Сдавленно кашляя, Ньют отвернулся, но всё равно успел заметить веселое изумление на лице Фрэнка. Вряд ли тот ожидал, что объект будет так спокойно шутить над собственным положением.

— Ладно, я попробую. Это не какое-то новое свойство, вы и так знаете, что 2934 в его аномальном виде способен поглощать энергию из некоторых источников. И… — Он сделал паузу; немного подумал и зачем-то расстегнул форменную куртку. — Вот представьте, что у вас есть огромный резервуар и обычная соломинка для коктейля. Если вы просто хотите пить, то будете всасывать воду с обычной скоростью, как если бы пили из стакана или бутылки — ну, как всегда, в общем. Но что, если вы начнете делать это слишком сильно?

Ньют, которого аналогия только сильнее сбила с толку, машинально заглянул в графики, надеясь увидеть подсказку хотя бы там.

— Я захлебнусь? — предположил Криденс.

Фрэнк помотал головой:

— По условиям задачи — не захлебнетесь. Возможно, я неточно выразился. Представьте, вы оба, что воды, которая поступала из резервуара благодаря естественному давлению, вам недостаточно. И вы начинаете втягивать ее с такой мощностью, на которую эта несчастная соломинка просто не рассчитана. Что произойдет?

— Я не зна… Погодите, вы имеете в виду, что соломинка лопнет? — сообразил Ньют. — То есть, появившись, Обскур каким-то образом стал потреблять такое количество энергии, что не выдержал сам кабель?

— Именно! Повреждения произошли, насколько нам удалось установить, на довольно большом участке, но на таком уровне — микроскопическом, почти на атомарном, в сущности, — что далеко не каждый гражданский специалист смог бы это определить. — Фрэнк гордо похлопал себя по бейджу. — Это действительно было аномальное воздействие.

— Ох, черт… — Ньют попятился и рухнул в кресло. Криденс осторожно присел рядом, на ручку.

— Это плохо? — спросил он с опаской.

— Не уверен. Хотя нет, о чем это я — если ты не сможешь управлять этим и продолжишь при каждом развоплощении, как ты это называешь, вырубать в камере электричество, то это, определенно, нехорошо. Его же отключат совсем, а то и пересмотрят условия содержания полностью. — Ньют потер лицо руками. — Этого ещё не хватало.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как на станции метро, где он впервые встретился с Обскуром — с той бушующей сущностью, — в последний момент отключилось освещение. Ньют решил, что это последствия действий группы быстрого реагирования, пытающейся уничтожить объект — но что, если тот попросту пытался восполнить собственную энергию?

Что, если он может сожрать что угодно?

— В таком случае я пока воздержусь от трансформаций. — Криденс опустил голову. Выглядел он слишком смиренно, чтобы Ньют мог ему поверить.

— Ладно. Подумаю об этом завтра. Я не услышал главного — каким образом объект это сделал? Каков механизм воздействия?

— Мы не знаем, — после секундной заминки ответил Фрэнк, оглядываясь на дверь кухни. Ньют только сейчас заметил, что та приоткрыта и через щель буквально одним глазом наблюдает Томми. — Понимаете, обычно проблема обратная — от источника подается ток под таким напряжением, что не выдерживают приборы или промежуточные звенья — реле, кабели и так далее. Но объект есть объект, вы же знаете, они не всегда подчиняются законам физики. Мы передадим поврежденные участки эксперту, а все наши данные я сегодня же пришлю вам, чтобы можно было их в срочном порядке отправить аналитикам в Центр. Пусть с этим разбираются спецы, может, что-то и увидят, чего мы не можем понять.

Он махнул рукой, и Томми, выбравшись из кухни, стал собирать расставленные по комнате приборы. Начал он с дальнего угла за лестницей, словно опасался приближаться к Криденсу.

— Рискну предположить — повезло нам, что объект не разошелся на большей площади, — добавил Фрэнк. — Он ведь мог захватить всю камеру и уничтожить куда больше проводов, так что на замену потребовалось бы куда больше времени соответственно. И потом, вдруг сила воздействия зависит от его объема? Вырубил бы нам всё крыло.

— Он больше не будет. — Выразительно глядя на Криденса, Ньют сжал его колено. — Да? По крайней мере, пока мы не установим принцип действия этого эффекта.

Криденс странно посмотрел на его руку на своем колене, но кивнул, и на этот раз Ньют ему поверил.

— Сколько времени потребует ремонт? — Он поднялся.

Фрэнк беззаботно помахал планшетом:

— Пару часов, не больше. Сейчас вызову обратно ребят, чтоб побыстрее всё сделать. — Он вдруг протянул руку, и Ньют с некоторым удивлением ее пожал. — А с вами приятно работать, доктор. Если честно, не ожидал, говорят-то, что вы… — он покрутил пальцем у виска.

Не найдясь с ответом, Ньют лишь смущенно пожал плечами.

— Говорят, что я поедаю сотрудников класса D на завтрак, — совершенно спокойно, почти равнодушно заметил Криденс, занимая кресло; покосился на шахматную доску и добавил с едва уловимой насмешкой: — Как дракон, пожирающий по девице в неделю.

Фрэнк расхохотался:

— И то правда, ещё и не такое расскажут.

— Кто говорит? — поразился Ньют. — Что, у нас действительно кто-то распускает такие дикие слухи? Может, вы просто слышали чью-то неудачную шутку?

— Обычно так и бывает, док. — Всё ещё посмеиваясь, Фрэнк открыл «наружную» дверь. — Один пошутил, второй криво пересказал, третий не так понял, четвертый всё принял на веру — и пошло-поехало. Вы не уходите пока, у нас в бригаде есть новички, которые не представлены… мистеру Бэрбоуну. Протокол, всё такое. — Он вышел, на ходу вынимая из кармана рацию.

— Кажется, это слово скоро пополнит список ненавистных мне выражений — наряду с «грехом», «наказанием» и прочими «отродьями Сатаны».

— Сам его терпеть не могу, — вздохнул Ньют, устраивающийся на диване. Вопреки обещанию, работы могли затянуться; торопиться некуда. — Но если хочешь заниматься изучением объектов и спасением ва… их и гражданских друг от друга, приходится мириться со спецификой. Тебе некомфортно здесь?

Криденс выпрямился; свет прожекторов отразился в темных глазах огнями.

— А вы как думаете?

— Не знаю. Когда сам выбираешь такую работу — жизнь под присмотром, прогулки под камерами, рот на замке — это все-таки другое. Ты знаешь, на что идешь, и готовишься к определенным ограничениям. Но объекты — за редчайшим исключением — не выбирают становиться такими. Даже не знаю, что бы я делал на месте большинства… большинства из вас. Для тебя это очень тяжело?

Криденс немигающе смотрел на него сузившимися глазами, потом резко обмяк, сгорбился, сложил руки на коленях, словно внутри него что-то лопнуло, какой-то каркас, и он из последних сил пытался не завалиться вперед.

— Я хочу быть свободным, — глухо сказал он, глядя в пол. — Не хочу… здесь. Мне было тяжело у ма… в приемной семье — но в клетке ненамного лучше.

Не выдержав, Ньют перебрался к нему, кое-как примостился на ручке кресла.

— Я понимаю. — Он осторожно потянул Криденса за плечи, заставляя приподняться, чтобы иметь возможность его обнять. — Не отчаивайся, ладно? Мы будем работать над твоим освобождением, хотя бы условным. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Обещаешь? — Криденс послушно прильнул к нему, уткнулся лицом в грудь; неудобно скорчившись, обхватил рукой колено, словно хотел удержать Ньюта от возможного падения. — Обещаешь, Ньют?

— Конечно. — Ньют погладил его по волосам, пытаясь справиться с удушающим приступом жалости. В этом расстроенном, одиноком и уставшем от безысходного существования человеке не было ровным счетом ничего аномального. Он попросту не заслуживал сидеть в этой бетонной коробке, не видя солнца и не чувствуя свежего воздуха. — Для начала я вернусь к работе по пересмотру класса. И нужно изучить это твое свойство поглощать энергию. Оно может оказаться полезным, а это нередко открывает новые двери. Я постараюсь помочь.

Он услышал прерывистый вздох.

— Я… — начал Криденс почти беззвучно.

За спиной кашлянули. Ньют различил бы этот звук даже в ревущей толпе, даже в грохоте стен, рушащихся под воздействием Обскура; он медленно оглянулся через плечо.

— Я не помешал? — Тесей, стоящий в дверях, выразительно приподнял брови.

— …как посмотреть, — сказал Ньют, усилием воли пропустив комментарии, которые пришли на ум в первую очередь.

— Как ни посмотри, я даже отсюда вижу минимум три нарушения техники безопасности и ещё четыре — нарушения номерного протокола.

— Зачем ты пришел? — Отпустив Криденса, Ньют поднялся. Криденс, ещё сильнее скорчившись, отвернулся от двери — явно прятал лицо от Тесея; тот, однако, не удостоил его даже взглядом.

— Мне сказали, у вас тут ЧП. Авария. Подозрение на инцидент. — Он осмотрелся, потом хмуро взглянул на Ньюта: — Паника среди младшего звена — последнее, что мне нужно.

Досадливо морщась, Ньют потер лицо рукой. Интересно, кто успел доложить через его голову? Тесей, конечно, значился куратором SCP-2934 и потому имел приоритет в предоставлении информации по всем происшествиям, которые касались Криденса, но постоянные сотрудники привыкли, что отчитываться в первую очередь следует перед младшим Скамандером, который уже потом передавал сведения выше. Наверняка кто-то из новеньких подсуетился.

— Нет у нас никакого инцидента. Я бы даже чрезвычайным происшествием это не назвал. — Ньют на долю секунды замялся, но потом напомнил себе, что на этот раз злосчастные протоколы на его стороне. — Криденсу не запрещено трансформироваться в аномальную сущность, пока он не проявляет агрессию и не покидает пределы камеры. Да, последствия оказались несколько неожиданными, но ничего критичного…

— Он отключил в камере электричество. И это ты называешь не критичным?

— Нет, он повредил кабель, физически; и не во всей камере, а на небольшом участке. Сам посмотри, в саду всё исправно. И мы обязательно изучим этот феномен, чтобы предотвратить такие случаи в будущем.

Он не знал, что ещё сказать; повисла пауза. Постепенно лицо Тесея немного смягчилось, приобретая обычное насмешливое и чуть высокомерное выражение.

— Так ты уверен, что это происшествие не угрожает безопасности?

— Абсолютно.

— Сделаю вид, что поверил. — Неопределенно хмыкнув, Тесей все-таки глянул на Криденса, но тот по-прежнему смотрел в сторону и на внимание к своей персоне не отреагировал. — У тебя неделя, чтобы разобраться. В ближайшее время к нам наведаются представители американского отделения Фонда — пока ещё не знаю, кто именно, но точно не мелкие сошки. Так что постарайся выяснить все, что можно — и, главное, как гарантировать, что это не повторится. — Он привычно скривился: — По крайней мере, не повторится спонтанно.

— Вас понял, сэр, — ответил Ньют совершенно серьезно. Похоже, прозвучало вполне убедительно — Тесей молча кивнул и, развернувшись, вышел. Ньют неловко опустился на прежнее место, с облегчением осознавая, что удачно избежал бури.

Повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь еле слышным гудением вентиляции и доносящимися из сада переговорами — очевидно, ремонтники уже приступили к работе. Криденс, съежившись и вжав голову в плечи, обхватил себя руками; дыхание было прерывистым, но тихим, Ньют едва мог его уловить. Он немного подождал, потом тронул Криденса за плечо, и тот поднял лицо, бледное и усталое.

— Всё ещё уверен в своем решении? — блеклым тоном спросил он.

— О чем ты?

— Ты действительно хочешь мне помочь? Не передумал?

Ньют аккуратно пригладил взъерошенные темные волосы и снова опустил руку Криденсу на плечо.

— Не передумал и не собираюсь. Сейчас разберемся с мелкими неприятностями на месте, а завтра я переделаю расписание. Надо назначить новые исследования, чтобы подробно рассмотреть эту способность.

Распрямившись, Криденс посмотрел на него пристальнее.

— Это так важно?

— У нее есть потенциал. Практический, я имею в виду.

— Уверен?

Ньют пожал плечами:

— Так мне подсказывает опыт. По крайней мере, если ты сможешь контролировать процесс так же, как и саму аномальную материю.

Криденс помолчал, потом спросил с несвойственной ему робостью:

— У тебя не будет проблем? — Он кивнул на дверь: — Из-за того, что куратор видел…

— Да брось. — Ньют беззаботно махнул рукой. К нему постепенно возвращалось хорошее настроение. — Если бы он хотел, устроил бы мне разнос прямо здесь или сразу утащил в кабинет. Нет, Тесей не станет тратить время на бессмысленные действия, он слишком практичный.

Вздохнув, Криденс прислонился к нему, и Ньют обнял его одной рукой, прижал к себе.

— Всё в порядке, — добавил он успокаивающе. — Это не инцидент, ничего особого не случилось. Просто немного изменим график.

— Когда ты собираешься приступить к исследованию?

— Завтра скажу точно. Похоже, придется серьезно надавить на нашу главную лабораторию, чтобы мне вернули все часы для работы с проектом. Тех, что по умолчанию полагаются каждому научному сотруднику, нам может и не хватить. — С некоторым сожалением убрав руку, Ньют поднялся. — И утренние занятия на завтра придется отменить. Хочешь сыграть ещё одну партию?

Криденс посмотрел на него как-то тускло, но кивнул.

Контролировать новообретенное — или новое среди прочих открытых — свойство у него не получалось. Ньют перепробовал все прежние алгоритмы, но результаты оставались сомнительными.

— Такое впечатление, — со звучным хлопком бросив папку, он уселся на край стола, — что это работает по принципу тумблера. Да — да, нет — нет; никаких полутонов.

— Думаешь, нам следует продолжать? — Криденс огляделся и, убедившись, что ассистенты попрятались за своими мониторами и больше на него не смотрят, вытянул ноги, принимая более свободную позу. — Уже месяц прошел.

— Я хочу хоть чего-то добиться.

— Но…

— Мы же это уже обсуждали. — Ньют взмахнул рукой, не дав ему договорить. — Практическая выгода. Нам нужно нечто, что можно предложить Фонду. Воздействие Обскура на органическую материю не слишком подходит, я не хочу, чтобы тебя использовали как оружие.

— Почему? — спросил Криденс с искренним любопытством.

Ньют было замялся — вариант «просто не хочу» озвучивать явно не стоило, — но ответ внезапно придумался сам.

— Это небезопасно. Объект, который используют таким образом, является ценным — но всё же расходником.

— А, — Криденс понимающе кивнул. — Не личностью. Ясно.

Улыбнувшись ему, Ньют отогнал чувство легкой вины. В конце концов, он даже не солгал, напротив — честно озвучил самый вероятный сценарий. Мало кто из объектов мог похвастаться такой же свободой, как Айрис, которой по праву присвоили класс «Безопасный»; того, кто представлял угрозу для Фонда или гражданских, при случае действительно уничтожат, как неисправный пистолет.

— Вот почему я и настаиваю на более интенсивных занятиях. — Тоже глянув на ассистентов, Ньют вздохнул и вполголоса признался: — Хотя отсутствие прогресса несколько удручает.

Криденс пожал плечами:

— Мы теперь знаем, что я могу не использовать это свойство. Это уже кое-что.

Ньют снова вздохнул.

— Да, на крайний случай сойдет. — Он посмотрел на часы. — У нас есть ещё полчаса. Продолжим?

— Как пожелаешь.

— Отлично. — Ньют спрыгнул со стола. — Сейчас принесу оставшиеся провода.

Уже в конце рабочего дня его вызвал Тесей.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Ньют настороженно. Глава отдела звонил подчиненным только по самым срочным вопросам — например, чтобы оповестить о начинающемся конце света.

— Ты прочел сегодняшнее извещение? — Тесей хмуро смотрел в сторону, потом чем-то пошуршал и перевел взгляд в камеру. — С пометкой «к ознакомлению обязательно».

Ньют смутно припоминал что-то такое. Пометка стояла на общем недельном графике, который получали сотрудники с определенным уровнем допуска; Ньют глянул на первые строчки, но один из мелких объектов требовал внимания, и он решил отложить изучение всех вложений до вечера.

— Я…

— Я так и думал. — Тесей снова отвернулся, судя по звуку, закапываясь в бумаги на столе. — Прочти сейчас.  Само письмо. Расписание там пока предварительное в связи… в связи с новостями.

Ньют вдруг понял, что это недовольство вызвано не его рассеянностью, а чем-то еще. Похоже, упомянутые новости были не из приятных. Развернув нужное окно, он пробежал глазами сообщение до конца и в изумлении вскинул брови.

— Скажи, что ты шутишь!

— Хотел бы я так сказать, но нет — мне даже официальное извещение уже переслали.

— И… когда?

— Примерно через неделю. Может, через десять дней, если Центральное управление потянет время. Эти мерзавцы сперва хотели свалиться нам на головы чуть ли не сразу после предупреждения, но я… — Прервавшись, Тесей пощелкал мышью, что-то проверяя. — Я натыкал их носом в наши собственные протоколы, которые — вот удача — требуют тщательных проверок новоприбывших по жесткому графику. Нечего использовать систему против своих.

Ньют машинально кивнул. Протокол идентификации, распространяющийся на всех, кто посещал базу впервые или возвращался после длительного отсутствия, оставлял временной зазор, достаточный, чтобы исключить возможность внезапных визитов. Руководитель базы справедливо считал, что это не место для туристов, даже если у них есть все допуски Фонда, поэтому легко согласился на самые строгие ограничения.

— Питомца своего извести, — всё так же недружелюбно добавил Тесей. — Не хочу, чтобы это стало для него неприятным сюрпризом. С его характером и аномальными способностями устраивать ему сюрпризы вообще как-то неосмотрительно.

Звучало это как оправдание, словно Тесей не мог даже мысли допустить, что способен волноваться за состояние Криденса — человека, а не только объекта. Впрочем, возможно, Ньют просто проецировал.

— Я прямо сейчас к нему загляну.

— Хорошо. Как закончишь, вызови меня, для тебя есть индивидуальные инструкции. — Не дожидаясь ответа, Тесей отключился.

Охраны в коридорах заметно прибавилось — похоже, Тесей решил не тянуть и уже начал подготовку к намечающемуся визиту. Даже возле входа в камеру 2934 нарисовался охранник. Он, впрочем, не попытался остановить Ньюта, только осмотрел с головы до ног, держась на почтительном расстоянии. Что ж, по крайней мере, номерные протоколы он знает; остается надеяться, что его сменщики будут так же прилежны.

Ньют для проформы постучал в дверь, прежде чем заглянуть внутрь.

— Криденс? Можно войти?

В гостиной его не было. Верхний свет не горел, но на столе стоял включенный торшер — видимо, Криденс принес его из спальни. Ньют мысленно сделал пометку: если обещанный кабинет опять завернут, вытребовать хотя бы нормальную, подходящую для работы настольную лампу. Нельзя же наказывать Криденса дискомфортом только за его аномальную природу; он давно уже вел себя послушно, без всплесков беспричинной агрессии, а нарушать условия содержания и вовсе никогда не пытался.

Проверив кухню, где тоже не обнаружилось ни души, Ньют вернулся к столу. Лежащий возле торшера блокнот сразу привлек внимание; поколебавшись, Ньют осторожно приподнял обложку. Это оказался не личный дневник, а что-то вроде альбома с эскизами или рабочей тетради: на первых страницах теснились таблицы и схемы, стрелочки, непонятные значки, нечитаемые сокращения; дальше пошли наброски, по большей части старательные, но неумелые. В некоторых Ньют опознал классические проективные тесты, другие были явно сделаны по велению души. Несколько последних, не столь аккуратных, но более точных и живых, явно представляли собой портреты сотрудников; Ньют угадал одного из охранников, себя, Голдштейн-младшую и Тину со старой прической — наверное, она не успела навестить Криденса перед командировкой.

В какой-то момент он понял, что больше не один, и едва удержался от того, чтобы захлопнуть блокнот и притвориться, что ничего такого не делал. Разумеется, это было бы глупо.

— Интересно? — тихо спросил Криденс.

Он стоял почти вплотную, так что дыхание трогало шею Ньюта. Тот рефлекторно повел головой, пытаясь избавиться от щекотного ощущения, потом оглянулся.

— Извини, я не хотел подсматривать. — Он смущенно улыбнулся. — Любопытство всегда меня подводит.

— Ничего, это ведь всего лишь тесты. — Криденс смотрел на него как-то чересчур уж пристально — но, кажется, действительно не злился. — Если понадобится, вы даже можете их затребовать у доктора Голдштейн… разве нет?

— Да, наверное. — Ньют опустил взгляд на последний рисунок; помедлив, все-таки перелистнул страницу, но следующая оказалась пустой.

Криденс наклонился ближе к его плечу — краем глаза можно было увидеть движение; на спину, между лопаток, легла теплая рука. Ньют задержал дыхание. Нужно было что-то сказать, но он никак не мог ухватить мысль. Криденс потянулся, почти обняв его, и закрыл блокнот, отодвинул подальше; затем отступил на полшага и неторопливо сложил руки за спиной.

— Зачем вы пришли? Сегодня по расписанию уже нет никаких дел.

Испытывая необъяснимое облегчение, Ньют развернулся лицом к лицу и даже смог выдавить обычную улыбку.

— Хотел предупредить, что в ближайшее время к нам наведается американская делегация. Скорее всего, некоторые сотрудники захотят посмотреть на тебя вблизи. Будь к этому готов. — Он с сожалением вздохнул. — Мне надо идти, ещё много дел. Но я буду периодически проверять камеры, так что если что-то понадобится, можешь подать сигнал; как привлечь мое внимание, ты знаешь.

— Вы очень любезны, мистер Скамандер. — Криденс наклонил голову с такой учтивостью, что получилось скорее комично. Невольно рассмеявшись, Ньют потрепал его по локтю. Реакции не последовало, Криденс вместо прощания спокойно кивнул и направился к лестнице. Ньют ещё раз вздохнул, сбрасывая остатки напряжения.

Показалось, наверное. Криденс не имел привычки первым прикасаться к кому-либо, но и не избегал физических контактов. Он ведь не обязан всю жизнь сидеть взаперти… то есть как раз обязан — к несчастью, — но в физическом смысле, а не в эмоциональном. Не обязан себя ограничивать в привязанностях, в проявлении простой человеческой симпатии, в естественном стремлении к другим человеческим существам. В чувствах, в конце концов. Хотя если подумать, с его способностями без определенных рамок не обойтись, но… Окончательно запутавшись, Ньют мысленно махнул рукой. Слишком сложная тема, чтобы так легко прийти к однозначному решению.

Утвержденное расписание пришло утром. Похоже, руководство базы всю ночь не смыкало глаз. На первый взгляд ничего интересного там не было, если не считать заметно увеличившегося количества часов, которое отводилось на обработку данных и работу с архивными документами. Ньют по прежнему опыту знал, что это негласное распоряжение: проверить все свои проекты, привести в идеальный порядок все, что можно, и при необходимости подчистить хвосты. Он, впрочем, начал заниматься этим ещё накануне, прекрасно зная за собой привычку оставлять недоделки. Даже странно, что на этот раз их оказалось не так уж много, и к настоящему моменту он одолел никак не меньше половины. Наверное, просто повезло.

Он закончил все запланированные работы за два дня и, весьма довольный собой, сам позвонил Тесею — впервые за всё время службы под его началом, — чтобы отчитаться. Он торопился, рассчитывая отделаться от рутины и вернуться к обычным занятиям с Криденсом — изучение свойств сущности только-только начинало давать плоды, — но когда на экране появился Тесей, эта надежда угасла.

— Что? — коротко спросил тот, глянув в камеру — точнее, выглянув из-за стопки коробок, наполовину закрывающих обзор.

— …разрешите доложить, сэр? — Ньют понимал, что растерянный тон с такой формальной фразой вовсе не вяжется, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Коробки при внимательном рассмотрении оказались папками-архиваторами; судя по наслоениям пыли, относились они к периоду последнего европейского кризиса. Тесей немного их сдвинул, но это не особо помогло — стопки таких же архиваторов, более тонких папок с текучкой, разрозненных бумаг и даже каких-то книг (скорее всего, сборников старых инструкций) возвышались по обе стороны от него, загромождая стол. Тесей, берущий в руки то одну папку, то другую, выглядел как заваленный работой клерк с утрированных иллюстраций.

— Что, ты уже справился со своей частью? Молодец. Получишь новый список. Помощь не помешает.

Ньют открыл было рот, собираясь возразить — и закрыл, передумав. Полное отсутствие интонаций означало, что Тесей действительно завален делами и спорить с ним сейчас бесполезно — он попросту не воспримет аргументы. Ньют только спросил:

— Могу я сегодняшний вечер уделить своему проекту?

Тесей махнул рукой:

— Да, я всё равно подготовлю список не прямо сейчас. Получишь по почте. Или зайду… если выкрою время. — И он без дальнейших комментариев отключился.

Криденс воспринял очередную новость… ну, не то чтобы стоически, хотя Ньют хотел бы так считать, но весьма флегматично. Что ж, по крайней мере, он стал намного более уравновешенным за последние месяцы.

— И что, все ваши коллеги так же заняты? — спросил он с прохладным интересом.

Ньют начал подозревать, что это спокойствие во многом наигранное, но не стал развивать эту мысль. Не время заниматься гаданием.

— Наверняка даже больше. — Он виновато пожал плечами. — Не помню, говорил ли я когда-нибудь, но у нас не принято помогать друг другу с делами. Это противоречит политике безопасности. И не очень удобно, честно говоря — чтобы разобраться с чужими проектами, обычно требуется слишком много времени.

Криденс чуть озадаченно нахмурился.

— На меня свалили работу с архивами, — пояснил Ньют. — Считай, что меня назначили уборщицей.

— Только убирать придется не пыль, а лишнюю информацию, — немного расслабившись, Криденс кивнул с пониманием. — Я помню, вы рассказывали, что документация Фонда регулярно подвергается зачисткам.

— Именно. Прости, я правда собирался продолжить наши эксперименты и даже подал заявку в главную испытательную лабораторию, надеясь вклиниться в их график пораньше — но эта делегация, считай, форс-мажор. Когда мы отполируем зеркала и натрем столовое серебро, всё вернется на круги своя. В крайнем случае, обычное расписание восстановится после того, как Тесей спровадит визитеров. Это всего несколько дней.

Криденс недовольно поморщился — мимолетное движение и абсолютно естественное, ни капли болезненной сдержанности, которую он демонстрировал раньше.

— Я понимаю. Можете… впрочем, нет. — Он вдруг неприятно улыбнулся. — Знаете, а мне нравится, что вы меня так уговариваете. Это ведь означает, что я вам небезразличен, верно?

— Но ты никогда не был мне безразличен, — озадаченно возразил Ньют. Однако Криденс этого будто бы не заметил.

— Можно мне получить новую партию книг? Раз уж я фактически остаюсь один. Лучше бумажных, чтобы не оказываться привязанным к розетке в неподходящий момент.

— Конечно. — Ньют поднялся. — Я сейчас проверю последние списки и что-нибудь тебе отправлю. И не забывай, что ты всегда можешь написать записку. Я буду поглядывать на мониторы и приду, если понадобится.

Криденс наклонил голову и совершенно серьезно сказал:

— Спасибо.

Вопреки обыкновению, вслед Ньюту он не смотрел.

Он проснулся от стука, дробного и громкого. Шея затекла, и первая попытка распрямиться отдалась болью. В глянцевитой поверхности одного из мониторов, погасших, должно быть, уже давно, Ньют увидел свое лицо; отражение было темным, но достаточно четким, чтобы разглядеть круги под глазами и полосу на щеке — скорее всего, отпечаток от края папки, на которую он уронил голову.

Звук повторился, затем приоткрылась дверь, и в проеме показалось лицо охранника.

— Доктор, что-то случи… О, простите, не хотел вас будить, но уже почти двенадцать, и мистер Скамандер послал за вами, потому что сам не смог дозвониться. Вы должны пройти в его кабинет. Сейчас.

— Что-то срочное? — Ньют поднялся, машинально пытаясь пригладить волосы.

Охранник нервно закивал:

— Это… Они уже здесь… сэр.

Американская делегация! Ньют совсем забыл о них. Он воздержался от длинной и полностью нецензурной тирады только потому, что язык после этого бесполезного сна плохо слушался.

— Сейчас приду, — бросил он, вынимая из шкафа свежий халат.

Снова кивнув, охранник ретировался. Ньют поплескал в лицо холодной водой — как хорошо, что в этом крыле в каждом кабинете предусмотрен санузел — и все-таки справился с волосами — наспех, но это лучше, чем выглядеть совсем уж помятым. Отдохнувшим он себя не чувствовал и потому сомневался, что сможет как-то помочь гостям, если они пожелают подробно ознакомиться с его работой.

Возле кабинета Тесея уже собралась толпа: он сам, необычайно приветливый и с неестественным для него энтузиазмом объясняющий что-то остальным; трое местных безопасников, все почему-то в штатском; двое охранников в форме, включая того, которого прислали за Ньютом; мадам Пиквери — глава американского отделения Фонда собственной персоной, и несколько незнакомых лиц, тоже в гражданском. Впрочем, спустя пару секунд Ньют заметил на заднем плане ещё одного незнакомца, тощего пожилого мужчину в черном халате, какие обычно носили сотрудники службы утилизации.

При виде новоприбывшего гости оживились, кое-кто стал украдкой переговариваться. Ньют торопливо поздоровался, в глубине души надеясь, что его вскоре перестанут разглядывать так, словно он сам стал объектом.

— Это доктор Скамандер, один из наших постоянных сотрудников, уникальный специалист. — Тесей непринужденно улыбнулся. — Впрочем, вы, кажется, уже знакомы.

— Можно и так сказать. — Мадам Пиквери едва удостоила «уникального специалиста» взглядом. — Мне не довелось лично присутствовать при работе доктора, так что поверю вам на слово.

Ньют тоже улыбнулся, чувствуя себя очень неловко. Когда он впервые столкнулся с главой американского отделения, та приняла его за террориста, охотника за SCP-объектами; во второй раз, уже зная, кто он, просто проигнорировала все комментарии и приказала уничтожить 2934-1. Повезло, что попытка не удалась.

— Это он занимается изучением интересующего вас объекта, — тем временем продолжал Тесей, — так что если у кого-то из вашей группы есть вопросы относительно 2934, обращайтесь к нему. А это, — он указал Ньюту за спину, — наш ведущий специалист по аномальной физиологии человека, доктор Лавгуд. Опаздываете, доктор.

— Извините, задержался из-за всех этих досмотров. — Вопреки словам, виноватым тот вовсе не выглядел. — Кажется, опять забыл что-то неположенное в кармане. О, Ньютон, и вы здесь! Значит, это правда, что вас назначили присматривать за Обскуром?

— Так получилось. — Ньют пожал протянутую руку. — Это запутанная история. Как ваш малыш?

— Прекрасно, спасибо. В последнее время всё чаще рисует вместо зайцев и мишек объекты — наверное, не стоило давать ему смотреть свои альбомы, но я уверен, что из Ксенофилиуса выйдет отличный сотрудник Фонда.

Пиквери кашлянула, и доктор Лавгуд, ничуть не смутившись, повернулся к ней:

— Мадам, очень рад знакомству.

— Взаимно, — проговорила она тоном, полностью противоречащим этому утверждению. — Наслышана о ваших исследованиях. Надеюсь, вы предоставите нашему отделению полные копии. Британия — и даже европейское отделение в целом — не может сохранять исключительное право на столь ценные материалы.

— Польщен, — скромно ответил доктор. — Разумеется, я всё вам предоставлю — как только закончу работу.

Два американца, стоявшие позади мадам Пиквери, синхронно скривились. Ньют прикусил губу изнутри, чтобы не выдать себя неуместным смешком. Обобщающее исследование, которое проводил доктор Лавгуд, можно продолжать вечно — разве что на планете закончатся SCP-объекты или их жертвы, но это, судя по тенденциям последних лет, вряд ли случится.

— Для тех, кто только что к нам присоединился, — вмешался Тесей, и в его интонациях Ньют отчетливо услышал невысказанное «и кто, разумеется, не проверил повестку дня», — я бы хотел пояснить, что представители американского отделения прибыли сюда, чтобы убедиться в прекрасном состоянии здоровья 2934 и в том, что объект содержится надлежащим образом.

— Но ведь эту информацию можно получить и без личного присутствия, — очень правдоподобно удивился доктор Лавгуд. — Уж к ней-то мы доступ точно предоставляем.

Он подмигнул Ньюту. Пиквери сделала вид, что этого не заметила.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Насколько мне известно, по классу «Кетер» территориальные ограничения не действуют. — Она оглянулась на одного из сопровождающих, мрачного мужчину средних лет.

— Мы собираемся проверить, действительно ли 2934 так надежно изолирован, как представлено в ваших отчетах, — пояснил тот. Когда он говорил, его изможденное лицо показалось Ньюту знакомым. — В программу визита также включена проверка некоторых других объектов, но этот, по понятным причинам, представляет наибольший интерес.

— Куда уж понятнее. Наверное, у вас не каждый день прямо из-под носа вывозят недобитый объект, да ещё такого класса.

— И это вопиющее нарушение прот…

— Извините, но это не так, — перебил Ньют, не сдержавшись. Он никогда не считал себя кристально честным — это было бы попросту глупо при такой работе, — но и терпеть очередные беспочвенные обвинения не собирался. — Это ваши люди поторопились присвоить К… Кетеру статус «ликвидирован», хотя любые протоколы требуют тщательно проверить все обстоятельства и выдержать карантинный срок. Так что на тот момент, когда я его вывозил, для Фонда этот объект даже не существовал.

— Формально он прав, — заметил Тесей, который следил за разговором с удивительным спокойствием, и мрачный американец кивнул, поддерживая.

— Следовало перетряхнуть всё до основания. Я бы там каждый атом перевернул для надежности.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — повторила мадам Пиквери.

— Я предлагаю не тратить время зря и замять эту тему либо обсудить ее в более располагающей обстановке. Собственно, я пригласил доктора Скамандера, чтобы он сопровождал вас к объекту — по протоколу его присутствие при встрече обязательно. К тому же это гарантирует вашу безопасность.

— Гарантирует? Вы уверены, что это слово в принципе применимо к разумному объекту класса «Кетер»?

— Уверяю, он вас не съест. — Ньют постарался улыбнуться как можно более дружелюбно. — Он совершенно не… — поймав насмешливый взгляд доктора Лавгуда, он торопливо поправился: — Он не опасен для тех, кто хорошо к нему относится.

— Я никак к нему не отношусь, — холодно ответила мадам Пиквери. — По крайней мере, пока он не представляет угрозу для гражданских, особенно американцев, которые и так от него пострадали.

— А вы не подавайте виду. — Тесей просто лучился добродушием; не зная его, Ньют бы даже поверил, что это искренний совет. — Вы же политик, вы умеете изображать симпатию, правда?

Пиквери едва заметно поджала губы.

— Мадам, я пытаюсь сказать, что простой визит вежливости совершенно точно не спровоцирует появление SCP-2934-1. Это вообще не так просто, как может показаться — для полного формирования объекта необходимо, чтобы совпало несколько условий, но все они сейчас исключены.

— Насколько помню, появление 2934-1 зависит от эмоционального состояния исходного объекта, — добавил доктор Лавгуд полувопросительно, и Ньют кивнул. — В таком случае содержание объекта в комфортных условиях и корректное поведение визитеров действительно гарантирует безопасность контакта.

— Совершенно верно.

— Мы всегда можем сообщить, что вы отказались от этой встречи по соображениям безопасности, — вставил Тесей. К прежнему доброжелательному тону примешивались теперь ядовитые нотки.

Это сработало — мадам Пиквери вскинула голову и зашагала по коридору, возглавив таким образом всю маленькую процессию. Доктор Лавгуд отстал явно намеренно; подождав, пока Ньют с ним поравняется, он очень тихо спросил:

— А что насчет второстепенных эффектов? Вы же писали, что объект даже в обычном своем виде способен на телекинез.

— От этого мы не застрахованы, — признал Ньют. — Если его вывести из себя, он и правда может швырнуть в вас чем-то тяжелым. Но, в принципе, это может сделать и обычный человек, если его взбесить.

Лавгуд издал тихий смешок:

— И то правда.

— Достаточно просто не злить Криденса, не пытаться его обидеть — и всё обойдется. Уверен, мадам Пиквери сможет держать себя в руках. — Кашлянув, Ньют совсем тихо пробормотал себе под нос: — Очень надеюсь на это.

К счастью, разговаривать с Криденсом — за исключением короткого и подчеркнуто формального приветствия — она просто не стала. Один из сопровождающих задавал вопросы, которые с тем же успехом можно было адресовать больному или обычному заключенному; Криденс отвечал вежливо и немногословно. В какой-то момент Ньют заметил, что Тесей после каждого ответа легонько кивает. Диалогом он явно остался доволен, в конце даже благосклонно сказал что-то Криденсу. Американцы как раз, переговариваясь, выходили из «дома», и слов Ньют не разобрал.

— Я ещё нужен? — спросил он, когда делегация покидала камеру.

— Окажи любезность, — Тесей бросил взгляд в сторону американцев и, убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, неприкрыто усмехнулся, — поприсутствуй на встрече ещё немного, профильный специалист является непременным атрибутом таких мероприятий. И весьма полезным, надо признать. — Он оглянулся на «дом». — Не надо так смотреть, ничего я ему не наговорил. Наоборот, озвучил, что меня более чем устраивает его поведение. Честно говоря, я ожидал, что всё будет намного хуже, но для объекта, особенно такого класса, особенно в таком юном возрасте… — Тесей задумчиво взглянул на Ньюта. Они шли в самом хвосте процессии, и внимания на них никто не обращал, гости всё ещё обсуждали услышанное. — Он хитрый и скрытный, чего я как раз и мог ожидать от человека с его прошлым. Сам знаешь, у объектов обычно проблемы с тем, чтобы скрыть свою сущность.

Ньют неохотно кивнул. Он сталкивался с подобным на практике: несколько самых простых вопросов — и гуманоиды, внешне точно так же неотличимые от людей, начинали путаться или говорить странные вещи, которые гражданский специалист счел бы признаком психического расстройства. Но к Криденсу это не относилось.

_Выявить во время обычной беседы аномальную природу SCP-2934 практически невозможно. Следует задавать прямые вопросы, от которых объект не сможет уклониться._

— И кстати, американцы спрашивали, не хочешь ли ты побывать в одном из их локальных объединений, — внезапно добавил Тесей. — Они там собирают очередной консилиум, тебе предлагают рассмотреть в составе комиссии проблему «Пони».

Едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте, Ньют замедлил шаг. Он уже участвовал в похожем мероприятии — какой там консилиум, по меркам Фонда это была настоящая научная конференция с докладчиками и вольными слушателями. Объекты, представленные к изучению, вызвали у Ньюта, мягко говоря, смешанные эмоции. Появление существ с аномальными свойствами естественным путем — это одно, но создание их искусственно, да ещё в целях продажи…

— Ты же знаешь, это не моя сфера. — Он сглотнул неприятную вязкую слюну. — Я работаю с природными объектами, а механизм их производства для меня так же неясен, как для любого сотрудника класса D.

Тесей пожал плечами:

— Как и для большинства сотрудников Фонда. И потом, ты же пытался продвинуть запрет на выведение химер и гибридов. Ходят слухи, что некоторые отделения именно этим и пытаются заняться.

Охранник закрыл за ними последнюю герметичную переборку, отсекающую часть крыла с камерами, и через шлюз пропустил в секцию с кабинетами научных сотрудников. Здесь было светло и просторно, но Ньюту всё равно казалось, что отделанные пластиком стены давят на него. Было очень душно.

— В любом случае, это будет в следующем квартале, не раньше, — Тесей заговорил тише — звуки здесь разносились не так далеко, как в голых бетонных коридорах, но зато намного отчетливее. — Так что у тебя будет время подумать. Скажи мне, если решишь согласиться.

Ньют неопределенно мотнул головой, досадуя на это неуместное кокетство. Конечно, Тесей знал, что после такого аргумента он согласится, но зачем-то делал вид, что зашел с козырей случайно. Это откровенное манипуляторство всегда ставило Ньюта в тупик.

Конференц-зал базы, переделанный из кабинета предыдущего психотерапевта, был длинным и гулким. Не спасали ни низкий, как во всех кабинетах, потолок, ни специальные панели — любой шорох здесь тянул за собой неприятное скрипучее эхо, а человеческие голоса двоились, порой мешая разобрать слова. Это практически исключало лишние пересуды за столом, и пока безопасники с обеих сторон горячо обсуждали возможность перевозки 2934-1, научные сотрудники либо делали вид, что очень заинтересованы, либо, откровенно скучая, разглядывали обстановку. Доктор Лавгуд внимательно изучал темные пятна на стене зала — одно огромное, в человеческий рост, по сторонам от него два поменьше, размером с ладонь, и бесчисленное множество мелких вокруг; потом наклонился к Ньюту, заслужив осуждающие взгляды соседей:

— Это что, след бывшего владельца?..

— Да, — коротко ответил Ньют. Он предпочитал не вспоминать, что с тем случилось.

— Доктор, вы хотите что-то добавить к дискуссии? — окликнул Тесей. Место во главе стола он так и не занял, расхаживал за спинами своих безопасников.

— Доктор Лавгуд интересуется, когда он сможет ознакомиться с некоторыми материалами по объекту более подробно, — Ньют не потрудился повысить голос, зная, что его услышат и так. Краем глаза он видел, что теперь к нему действительно обращены все лица, за исключением мадам Пиквери, которой что-то нашептывал на ухо человек в черном халате. — В нашей лаборатории помимо прочего хранятся специально обработанные детальные фотоснимки жертв Обскура, это как раз входит в сферу интересов доктора.

Мрачный американец переглянулся с Пиквери и неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Думаю, на этом этапе мы можем отпустить доктора Скамандера и его коллегу. Их комментарии пока не требуются.

У американских научных сотрудников сделались кислые лица, и Ньют на секунду ощутил себя неловко, словно его единственного из класса отпускают с дополнительного урока.

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны. Если вопросы появятся, мы всегда сможем призвать их обратно. — Тесей кивком указал на дверь: — Свободны.

Поспешность, с которой он согласился с американцем, заставила Ньюта заподозрить, что Тесей попросту искал предлог, чтобы выставить лишних свидетелей. Впрочем, Ньюту это было только на руку.

Когда он выходил вслед за доктором Лавгудом, мрачный заговорил снова:

— Мы сможем позже присоединиться к вам? Я бы тоже хотел изучить портреты жертв. К сожалению, ознакомиться с результатами вскрытия тел мне так и не довелось.

— Разумеется, — заверил Тесей, не дав Ньюту даже обернуться. — Я лично провожу всех желающих в лабораторию.

— Ну ещё бы. — Доктор Лавгуд сделал паузу, поджидая, пока дверь закроется. — Если твой брат когда-нибудь позволит чужакам разгуливать по своей территории без присмотра, я первый забью тревогу и потребую проверить, вдруг на него что-то повлияло или его вообще подменил метаморфный объект.

— Неправда, доктор. — Ньют смущенно улыбнулся. — Первым буду я.

Входя в лабораторию, Лавгуд ещё посмеивался, но умолк, едва разглядев изображения, которыми были увешаны демонстрационные доски.

— Насчет детальных снимков ты не шутил, — медленно сказал он, обводя взглядом лабораторию.

— Конечно, не шутил, я сам подготовил эти иллюстрации — все, что удалось выудить у американского отделения Фонда. — Ньют привычно набросил халат на спрятанный за внутренней дверью крючок и махнул рукой в дальний угол: — Общие планы вон там.

Надев очки и слегка прищурившись, доктор стал разглядывать плакаты с четко пропечатанными фотографиями, потом отодвинул стол, загромождавший проход, и подошел поближе. Ньют включил подсветку, и на бумаге появились мягко бликующие полосы.

— А это…

— Да, это и есть последствия контакта. — Ньют остановился рядом с доктором и сложил руки на груди. Он старался не смотреть на изображения — всё равно уже запомнил их до мельчайшей детали, — но взгляд против воли поднимался к распростертым телам, к застывшим в немом крике лицам, слишком бледным даже для мертвецов. — Одно тело, насколько я помню, изъяли у гражданских практически сразу после гибели жертвы, второе обнаружили уже после… после того, что американское отделение теперь называет «разрешением первичного кризиса».

— Но здесь три трупа. — Доктор Лавгуд поправил очки, всматриваясь в один из снимков внимательнее. — Это что, кровь? Как-то не похоже…

— Девушка — случайная жертва, ее придавило обломками разрушенного здания. Подробно исследовать здесь нечего — копия акта о вскрытии у меня есть, но все травмы совершенно естественные. — Ньют указал на соседний плакат: — Наибольший интерес представляет вот эта жертва, некто Генри Шоу — политик, если не ошибаюсь. Скорее всего, здесь мы имеем дело с чистым случаем. На теле наиболее четко видны характерные следы от воздействия Обскура — разумеется, я имею в виду 2934-1, — так что по нему можно проследить всю специфику аномальных травм…

— Впечатляет, — пробормотал доктор Лавгуд, не дослушав. — Эффект выглядит весьма интригующе. Как это называют?

— Касание Обскура. — Ньют скользнул взглядом по лицу жертвы, расчерченному темными ветками сосудов. Побелевшие глаза трупа уставились куда-то в одну точку. — Официально — «Эффект 2934, биологический фактор». От прямого контакта с аномальной материей, которую представляет собой объект, весь белок в организме начинает денатурировать.

— Могу поспорить, это чертовски больно.

— Считайте, что вы выиграли. — Ньют вздохнул. — Как бы я ни относился к Криденсу, та сущность действительно очень опасна — неуправляемая, разрушительная, несущая смерть. Извините за пафос.

Доктор пожал плечами:

— Какой уж тут пафос. Давненько я не встречал объект, чье воздействие так быстро проявляется — и тем более доходит до летального исхода с такой скоростью. Кстати, я всё хотел спросить — почему Кетера взяли на содержание? Фонд надеется его как-то использовать?

Бесцельно перебрав снимки поменьше и распечатки отчетов, которыми был завален весь стол, Ньют поднял голову и снова взглянул на синюшно-бледные лица. Доктор, не дождавшись ответа, начал с непривычной осторожностью:

— Ходят слухи…

— Я знаю. Говорят, Фонд планирует с помощью 2934-1 устранять террористов. Это же так удобно и эффективно — полуразумная сущность, сметающая всё на пути, способная уничтожить любого одним касанием. Концентрированная смерть. Только тот, кто распространяет эти слухи, либо забыл, либо намеренно опускает небольшую деталь — этот объект нельзя контролировать. Это стихия. Буря в руке. Против кого она обратится — дело случая.

— Тогда в чем секрет? — Доктор сдвинул часть распечаток и присел на угол стола.

— Всё очень просто — они не смогли его уничтожить. И не смогут. Никто не знает, как это сделать. Я присутствовал при попытке ликвидировать Обскур — почти случайно, это и правда длинная история — и своими глазами видел, как фрагмент аномальной материи ускользнул с места происшествия; он будто убегал, как животное. Американцы объявили, что объект уничтожен, и всё зачистили, потом оформили в кратчайшие сроки и, я подозреваю, кое-что — задним числом.

— Какая халатность.

Теперь уже Ньют рассеянно пожал плечами:

— Их можно понять — масштаб события был грандиозный. Конечно, не апокалипсис, которого мы могли бы ожидать от класса «Кетер», но всё же… Пришлось обработать амнезиаками весь город и вычистить десятки и сотни снимков и видеозаписей из гражданской сети. Я потом вернулся, чтобы найти объект — Обскур то есть, — но обнаружил человека. Он был в скверном состоянии, но, не считая провалов в памяти, достаточно адекватен, так что мы нашли общий язык.

— Он рассказал вам о своем происхождении? Досье выглядит гладким и последовательным, но ничего о биографии парня я там не нашел.

— Немного рассказывал. Сперва нам пришлось восстанавливать всю последовательность событий, как мозаику — из отрывочных воспоминаний Криденса, из свидетельств гражданских лиц, из архивов, которые потом уничтожили. Тина тоже помогла — агент Голдштейн, вы наверняка слышали; она в рамках какого-то задания познакомилась с приемной семьей Криденса. К сожалению, она не распознала в нем SCP-объект. Но, справедливости ради, в его случае это невозможно — по крайней мере, пока не станет поздно.

— Что произошло? — с едва заметным напряжением спросил доктор. В его тоне Ньют отчетливо услышал настоящий вопрос, который интересовал в таких случаях любого сотрудника Фонда: как предотвратить повторение инцидента.

Наверное, стоит взять отпуск. От постоянного чтения мыслей окружающих недалеко до расстройства психики.

— Сложно сказать с уверенностью, — Ньют прислонился к другому краю стола, — поскольку мы до сих пор не всё знаем. По-видимому, Криденс с детства проявлял аномальные способности. Он может точно описать несколько случаев телекинеза; под вопросом один случай телепортации. В большинстве случаев его бы ещё в детстве начали водить по врачам или показывать на телешоу, и Фонд вышел бы на него очень быстро. Но Криденс воспитывался в семье сектантов, и приемная мать тщательно скрывала его особенности. — Прикрыв заболевшие глаза, Ньют потер переносицу. — Кроме того, за телекинез его наказывали.

— Ну просто «Кэрри», — доктор Лавгуд покачал головой.

— Похоже. Закончилось, как вы знаете, тоже весьма скверно. Есть предположение, что именно подавление аномальных свойств создало благоприятную почву для формирования сущности, но точно установить это пока не удалось.

— Вот если бы найти второй такой объект… — задумчиво протянул доктор Лавгуд.

— Нам и одного достаточно. — Поежившись, Ньют выпрямился и снова подошел к увеличенным изображениям. — Фонд всё ещё не знает, что с ним делать.

— А в малых, так сказать, дозах, он так же опасен?

— Вы имеете в виду — при формировании небольшого количества материи?

— Да.

Ньют заколебался. Рассказывать ли о последних экспериментах с Обскуром? Доктор — общепризнанный специалист, в том числе по патологическим изменениям, связанным с аномальными контактами. С другой стороны… Нет, не стоит посвящать его в подробности. Всем будет спокойнее. К тому же Ньют так и не выяснил, может ли Криденс контролировать воздействие материи на живой организм — ни разу так и не рискнул к нему притронуться, а от проб на лабораторных мышах Криденс отказывался категорически.

— От сформированного объема, судя по всему, зависят собственные свойства материи: чем ее меньше, тем медленнее она движется и тем меньшую демонстрирует маневренность. Но воздействие на человека неизменно. При касании, даже самом слабом, на коже остаются характерные ожоги по типу химических. У нас было несколько неприятных случаев с сотрудниками класса D, пока мы не выработали систему работы с объектом. — И пока он не успокоился настолько, чтобы смириться со своим статусом и даже начать сотрудничать. Ньют не стал упоминать об этом, лишние детали наверняка вырезали из расширенного досье, а значит, у большинства сотрудников Фонда к этой информации уже никогда не будет допуска. — На неживые объекты он может оказывать чисто физическое воздействие, но наносимый урон, по-видимому, зависит не столько от объема материи, сколько от эмоционального состояния Криденса.

— А вот объем зависит от его эмоционального состояния, — ещё более задумчиво заметил доктор.

— Не напрямую, но — да, как правило.

— То есть последствия для всех жертв прямого контакта одинаковы?

— Да. Вот, взгляните сами. — Ньют указал на ближайший снимок. — Это из протокола вскрытия первой жертвы, Генри Шоу. Здесь очень хорошо видно, в каком состоянии находятся внутренности.

Доктор поправил очки, потом слегка наклонил голову, чтобы не мешали блики на бумаге.

— Вообще-то весьма чистенькие. Форма сохранилась прекрасно, если бы не цвета, с первого взгляда нельзя было бы сказать, что смерть неестественная.

— На увеличенных изображениях заметны изменения в сосудах. — Ньют порылся в завалах на столе и вынул пару фотографий. — Они сильнее страдают. А теперь обратите внимание на снимки второй жертвы, — он указал на соседний блок изображений. — Несмотря на сопутствующие травмы от физического воздействия, эффект от касания всё равно заметен.

— У вас все протоколы на руках?

— Да, когда стало известно, с чем мы имеем дело, руководство нашего отделения буквально вытряхнуло из американцев все имеющиеся данные. Даже те, которые они пытались стереть. — Ньют невесело улыбнулся, чувствуя, как соскальзывает на ироничный тон, свойственный обычно брату. Когда за дело взялся Тесей, всё завертелось очень быстро; он всегда знал, на какие рычаги надавить, чтобы добиться своего. — Досье по большей части составлял я сам, но из расширенной версии уже кое-что изъяли. Хотите сейчас ознакомиться?

— Если можно. Похоже, за пределы вашей базы выпускают только ограниченные выжимки. Некоторые… — Доктор задумчиво посмотрел на галерею снимков. — Некоторые аспекты остались для меня не совсем ясны. Может, с помощью ваших файлов получится разобраться.

— Конечно. — Ньют разбудил терминал, подключенный к его рабочему компьютеру, и вызвал основной файл. — Там… есть провалы из-за стирания информации и присвоения отдельным фрагментам разного уровня допуска. Так что если что-то будет непонятно, спрашивайте сразу.

Тесей пришел как раз когда они обсуждали спорные результаты химического анализа аномальной материи — каждая проба по составу незначительно отличалась от предыдущих. Вмешиваться он не стал, прислонился к стене у входа и с интересом, как будто даже вполне искренним, слушал, пока доктор Лавгуд его не заметил.

— А, мистер Скамандер, вы, я смотрю, наконец-то закончили. А где же ваш коллега, который так рвался изучить всё это? — доктор широким жестом обвел лабораторию. — Это ведь был глава отдела безопасности, верно?

— Внутренней безопасности, — любезно подтвердил Тесей, оттолкнувшись от стены. — К счастью, я сумел отвадить _наших_ коллег. Предложил им ознакомиться с некоторыми другими объектами — знаете, они, как туристы, интересуются всем, особенно местными достопримечательностями и эндемиками.

— Охотно верю, — в тон отозвался доктор, потом с улыбкой вполголоса пояснил Ньюту: — Сам такой.

— Подчисти всё лишнее, пока есть возможность. — Тесей окинул взглядом обширную коллекцию материалов на столе, потом на стенах. — Что-то из этого можно удалить без особых потерь для проекта?

Ньют мгновенно насторожился. При его уровне допуска он просто не имел права уничтожать какую-то информацию об объекте такого класса, и обратиться с подобным вопросом к нему могли только в самом крайнем случае. Но внешне его сконцентрированность проявилась лишь растерянным:

— Нет, думаю, нет. К тому же почти всё здесь либо получено от американцев, либо уже продублировано им, так что затирать следы не имеет смысла.

— Уверен?

Ньют пожал плечами:

— В последнее время я почти не заглядываю сюда, слишком занят самим… другой работой. Но если бы и оставалось что-то лишнее, я бы уже всё убрал. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Без всякого выражения глянув на доктора Лавгуда, Тесей кивнул на внутреннюю дверь:

— Бокс свободен?

— Конечно. — Откровенно говоря, Ньют даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз им пользовался. Полная изоляция объекта при работе с Криденсом просто не требовалась.

— Открывай. Извините нас на пару минут, доктор.

Тон Тесея явно не предполагал возражений, так что доктору оставалось лишь непринужденно кивнуть.

— Что за секретность? — спросил Ньют, когда вторая переборка закрылась, отсекая все сторонние звуки.

Маска спокойствия слетела за долю секунды, Тесей сделался мрачным и вымотавшимся. Он никогда не показывал усталость, ни подчиненным, ни родственникам, и Ньют подумал, что самое время запаниковать.

— Есть подозрение, что у нас завелся крот. И копает он прицельно под Криденса.

— Террористы?

— Да. Группировка «Вождя революции». Не охотники за объектами как таковые, но такой громкий и заметный объект отлично подходит для их основной цели — раскрыть существование аномалий гражданским. Точно не выяснили, с нашей стороны или с американской. Хотя я бы поставил на них.

— И почему ты мне это рассказываешь? Может, я и есть тот самый крот.

— Ты? — Тесей развеселился. — Вот уж нет. При любом раскладе это был бы мой последний вариант. Тебе это попросту невыгодно, поскольку вторая сторона не гарантирует безопасности твоему любимчику. — Он скривился: — Она вообще ничего не гарантирует, если уж на то пошло.

— А я думал, ты мне доверяешь, — заметил Ньют очень мягко, ничуть не сомневаясь — брат угадает под этим тоном разочарование. — Но ты прав, разумеется. От своих хотя бы знаешь, чего ожидать — хотя бы примерно.

— И проекты двойного агента могут пострадать, когда вскроется правда, — добавил Тесей — совершенно нейтрально, не угрожая, а констатируя факт. Оба, в общем-то, знали, что это действительно так. — Мало ли чем их могли начинить.

— Ладно, ты выиграл. В который уже раз?

— Я бросил считать много лет назад. — Тесей хмурился в пространство. — Присматривай за парнем. По тому, что и как он говорил, мне показалось, что он на нашей стороне.

— Ещё бы — другая пыталась его уничтожить, а третья — использовать его аномальные способности втемную. — Ньют качнул головой. — И все гнали его, как зверя на охоте. Даже я.

Тесей помрачнел ещё сильнее.

— Не драматизируй. Кто выиграл, тот и прав. Не распространяйся о нашей проблеме… не доверяй никому. И если будешь разговаривать с ним, объясни ситуацию намеками, никаких откровений. Я вернусь к нашим гостям, буду их отвлекать, сколько смогу. К парню пока никого не пускаем, охрану я уже предупредил. Если понадобится, скажешь, что объект сам отказывается.

Ньют кивнул:

— С ним пререкаться никто не будет.

— Именно. Все, открывай. Доктор там, наверное, уже все твои бумажки перебрал.

Доктор Лавгуд действительно успел рассортировать распечатанные протоколы и иллюстрации и сразу же обратился к Ньюту с заготовленными вопросами — целым ворохом вопросов, которые он выдал с таким восторгом, будто нашел карту сокровищ и собирается ей воспользоваться. Секретные переговоры Скамандеров, похоже, его совершенно не удивили; наверное, постоянно работая в Центральном управлении, к такому быстро привыкаешь. Тесей, вопреки словам, ушел не сразу — занял прежний наблюдательный пост и превратился в предмет обстановки; при всей своей броской внешности он, как любой хороший эсбэшник, при необходимости мог становиться абсолютно незаметным. Ньют даже не уловил, когда он исчез.

— Ты не скопируешь для меня свои материалы? — спросил доктор.

Ньют оглянулся на дверь, одновременно досадуя, что остался без поддержки именно в этот момент, и гадая, действительно ли он слышал щелчок замка только что или Тесей испарился намного раньше. Пришлось прибегнуть к жульничеству.

— С этим вам следует обратиться к руководству. — Ньют виновато развел руками. — Я не вправе решать этот вопрос. Но если разрешение будет получено, я с удовольствием предоставлю всю информацию. — Потупившись для пущей правдоподобности, он тихо добавил: — Знаете, я так давно работаю с этим объектом — с гуманоидами это, как оказалось, тяжело… Свежий взгляд не повредит.

Сложно было сказать, поверил доктор его маленькому представлению или просто понял, что большего всё равно не добьется, но своей цели Ньют достиг — этот вопрос больше не возникал, разговор крутился исключительно около академических аспектов работы.

Прервались они уже около полуночи, когда доктор Лавгуд, случайно взглянув на часы, обнаружил, что рабочий день давно закончен. К счастью, никто из американцев в лабораторию так и не наведался, хотя Ньют периодически слышал за дверью шаги — видимо, коридоры, как это полагалось по регламенту, патрулировала охрана.

— Завтра отправлю запрос в Центр, чтобы мне разрешили получить копию файлов. — Доктор нетерпеливо отстучал что-то на планшете — должно быть, черновик упомянутого запроса. — Мы ведь продолжим утром?

Ньют ввел свежую комбинацию в электронный замок и махнул выглянувшему из-за угла безопаснику в штатском, показывая, что всё в порядке, потом обернулся к доктору.

— Если Тесей не вызовет меня, чтобы снова сопровождать делегацию.

— Надеюсь, этот проныра и дальше сможет удерживать их подальше от нас. Командная работа — это хорошо, но эти ребята норовят всё подгрести под себя. — Добродушная улыбка доктора вдруг сделалась лукавой. — Ох, ты же не скажешь Тесею, что я его так назвал? Я-то помню его совсем юным и наивным — свеженьким стажером с минимальным уровнем допуска, а сейчас он такой грозный.

— Не скажу, — пообещал Ньют, пытаясь вспомнить, когда это Тесей был наивным. Возможно, умение прикидываться безобидным тихоней — это у них семейное.

— Ты собираешься подняться в жилое крыло?

— Пока нет. Мне нужно ещё поработать.

Доктор понимающе улыбнулся:

— Навестить объект?

— Да. — Ньют пожал плечами, неловко отводя взгляд. — Может, он сейчас и стабилен как объект, но после этой экскурсии к главному экспонату зверинца ему наверняка захочется поговорить с кем-то из ближнего круга.

— Не думал, что у Кетера могут быть друзья.

— Психика у него человеческая. Вас проводить?

— Да брось, — доктор Лавгуд махнул рукой. — Сам дойду. Эта база такая старая и скучная, что здесь даже инцидентов не было уже лет тридцать. Передай мальчику привет от меня.

— Конечно. Спокойной ночи.

На ходу доктор снова помахал рукой:

— Увидимся утром.

В гостиной было темно. Ньют сглотнул угловатый комок, усилием воли отгоняя резкое чувство дежавю, потом разглядел, что лампа, которую он на днях все-таки добавил к обстановке, включена, просто смотрит в стену. Желтоватый свет неровным пятном растекся по доске со стикерами. Немного успокоившись, Ньют вполголоса позвал:

— Криденс? Ты здесь? — Он отпустил дверь, и та закрылась. Сбоку вздыбилась неясная тень, и он резко повернулся, не сразу вспомнив, что здесь бежать некуда. Тени никакой не было — показалось, похоже. Ньют перевел дух и повторил громче: — Криденс? Ты наверху?

— Нет, — хрипловато отозвалась темнота.

Ньют моргнул и обнаружил, что Криденс стоит в паре шагов от него, очень знакомо наклонив голову и глядя исподлобья. Именно так он держался первое время, пока не привык к новой обстановке и к манере общения своего «опекуна».

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — обронил Криденс чуть более ровным голосом. — Где ты был?

— Прости, — Ньют попытался улыбнуться, но вышла только кривая гримаса, — я не хотел так надолго тебя бросать. Работы оказалось слишком много. Я проверял камеры… до вчерашнего дня, наверное, вчера был какой-то совсем путаный день. — Он потер глаза рукой. — Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Одному было скучно?

— Дело не в скуке.

— Да, извини, я не совсем правильно выразился. Я почти не спал. Хочешь, останусь на ночь? Расскажешь, чем занимался за эти дни. Или зайти утром?

Криденс качнул головой, словно отвечая собственным мыслям.

— Мне всё чаще кажется, что у меня нет никого, кроме тебя.

Что-то в его тоне вызывало дрожь.

— Это не так, — осторожно возразил Ньют. — Есть Тина, которая просто вынужденно отсутствует; и доктор Голдштейн тебе симпатизирует… и даже своему куратору, главе отдела, ты вроде бы понравился — может, теперь он станет проявлять больше интереса к твоей персоне.

Не отрывая взгляд от его лица, Криденс покачал головой:

— Это другое. Ты единственный, кто искренне заботится обо мне. Кто бережно относится. Ты внимателен ко мне. — Он резко умолк, обводя взглядом стену. После паузы он вновь повернулся к Ньюту и повторил странным, безличным тоном: — Единственный.

Он надвинулся быстро и плавно, как сформированный Обскур. Ньют машинально сделал шаг назад и ударился о стену; повыше поясницы врезалось что-то твердое — выключатель, что ли. Криденс сократил оставшееся расстояние, окончательно преграждая путь к отступлению.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я могу озвучить, — он смотрел очень пристально, и глаза даже в этом полумраке лихорадочно блестели, — если ты хочешь делать вид, что не понимаешь.

Ньют судорожно вздохнул. Только не это. А он-то и правда надеялся, что ему всё кажется.

Криденс будто прочел его мысли.

— Не говори, что не замечал ничего. — Он поднял руки, чтобы тяжело опереться о стену по обе стороны от Ньюта, и тот ощутил себя пойманным в ловушку зверем. — Я не могу больше ждать.

— Криденс, послушай…

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — поникнув, хрипло сказал он, и голос дрогнул. — Пожалуйста.

— Это невозможно.

— Почему? — Криденс вскинул голову, почти яростно сверкнув глазами. — Это потому, что я — не человек?

— Вовсе нет. — Ньют помотал головой. Как ему только пришла эта мысль? — Для меня ты такой же человек, как я сам.

— Тогда почему? — Криденс неприятно сощурился. — Дело во мне? Для тебя я недостаточно привлекателен?

Ньют сглотнул. Он обещал никогда не лгать Криденсу и до сегодняшнего дня успешно держал слово; но ответить честно сейчас — только лишний раз подтвердить его притязания. Будь Криденс сотрудником Фонда, всё с самого начала обернулось бы иначе, однако на сослагательном наклонении далеко не уедешь.

— Криденс, есть определенные правила…

Наверное, начинать с этой стороны было ошибкой. Криденс дернулся вперед так резко, что показалось — ударит головой, но вовремя замедлил движение, прижался к губам, неумело, жадно. Холодея, Ньют оттолкнул его; он ясно представил, как в этот момент глава отдела или кто-то из охраны включает на своих мониторах трансляцию.

— Ты что, увидят же! — он попытался увернуться. — Гостиная отлично просматривается.

Криденс отодвигаться не пожелал, напротив — обвил его руками, привлекая к себе, и ткнулся губами в щеку.

— Я отключил камеры.

— Что? — Ньют так опешил, что не сразу сообразил, чем это грозит; важным показалось другое. — Каким образом?

— Как в прошлый раз, — невнятно пробормотал Криденс; полуприкрыв глаза, повел носом по коже, словно обнюхивал. — Повредил провода.

— Ещё хуже! Они на сигна…

Не дослушав, Криденс обхватил его подбородок пальцами, заставил повернуть голову и снова поцеловал, теперь уже медленно и спокойно. Ньют замер, проклиная себя за слабость. Это не было неприятно, и в любой другой ситуации — при других _условиях_ — он просто не нашел бы веских причин для отказа. Но не сейчас.

— Криденс, нет. — Сделав усилие — скорее над собой, — Ньют отстранил его и очень серьезно заглянул в глаза. — Я не могу. Дело не в том, как я к тебе отношусь, а в твоем статусе для Фонда.

— Но…

В этот момент Криденс выглядел таким беспомощным, что все аргументы казались бессмысленными. Не удержавшись, Ньют обнял его за плечи, прислонился лбом ко лбу.

— Прости. У меня не может быть романа с объектом. Если кто-то узнает, меня отправят на ликвидацию быстрее, чем ты сможешь назвать мое имя. А они узнают, будь уверен. И условия содержания запросто могут пересмотреть в худшую сторону. — Он осторожно погладил Криденса по затылку, взъерошил волосы, пытаясь хоть немного утешить. — Мне и так приходится идти на разные уловки, чтобы не оставлять тебя в полном вакууме. Например, вписать в досье, дословно, «необходимость имитации дружеских отношений», чтобы хоть как-то оправдать наше чересчур личное общение. Есть грань, которую нельзя переступать, понимаешь? Мы не можем так рисковать.

Криденс коротко вздохнул, потом вдруг с силой стиснул объятия, снова прижался ко рту Ньюта, с каким-то отчаянием, торопливо покусывая губы — и так же резко разжал руки, сделал шаг назад.

— Кто-то идет.

Ньют едва успел уловить чужие шаги, как дверь распахнулась. В гостиную заглянул Тесей, злой и непривычно взъерошенный — видимо, уже собирался спать, а то и уснул.

— Какого черта у вас случилось?

— А что у нас случилось? — переспросил Ньют, твердо намереваясь отрицать всё до конца.

— Отставить цирк. — Тесей осмотрелся и переступил порог. — Мне сообщили, что в камере отключились все устройства слежения, пока ты находишься здесь. И что у тебя с лицом?

— Мы немного повздорили. — Криденс очень натурально изобразил расстроенный вид. — Простите, сэр; боюсь, это моя вина. Я пытался доказать доктору, что могу точечно отключить небольшие и не очень мощные электронные устройства, а камеры оказались отличным вариантом. Наверное, перестарался — знаете, эта делегация слегка вывела меня из равновесия. — Он потупился: — Обещаю больше так не делать. Только в лабораторных условиях.

Тесей закатил глаза:

— Черт, ну почему именно сейчас? Ладно, на этот раз прощаю — но только потому, что днем ты себя очень хорошо вел. — Он перевел взгляд на Ньюта: — И это всё ещё не объясняет, почему у тебя такое лицо.

— А ты давно видел вблизи Обскур? — огрызнулся Ньют. Аргумент оказался весомым, Тесей даже прочистил горло, заново оглядываясь. — И зачем ты вообще сам примчался? Мог бы послать безопасников.

— Мне было ближе, чем другому авторизованному персоналу.

Ньют в этом сильно сомневался — ближе всех находился парень, охраняющий вход в камеру, — но спорить уже не стал, тем более что Тесей неожиданно мирным тоном уточнил:

— Так у вас всё в порядке? Тогда я отправлю ремонтную бригаду. Ещё не хватало, чтобы эта _делегация_ , чтоб им, обратила внимание, что у нас есть проблемы со сдерживанием объекта. Ты жди здесь, в ночной смене есть неавторизованные сотрудники.

— Конечно. — Ньют слабо улыбнулся. — Извини, что потревожили.

Тесей махнул рукой и ушел.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— У меня нет ни одного шанса, да? — спросил наконец Криденс, тихо и блекло.

Ньют с нескрываемым сожалением покачал головой:

— Прости. Дело в системе. Я ценю твои чувства, но это неоправданный риск.

— Можно… — ещё тише начал Криденс; запнулся, застыл, съежившийся и несчастный, но потом выпрямился. — Можно мне ещё один?.. Последний.

Подавив невольный вздох, Ньют протянул руки. Никто не узнает.

Криденс сам разорвал поцелуй, неловко попытался отвести взгляд. Ньют помешал отстраниться, обнял покрепче, прижимаясь губами к виску.

— Это пройдет, — шепнул он на ухо; зарылся пальцами в волосы, удерживая Криденса, и тот послушно спрятал лицо на плече. — Ты молод, и… И даже в этой клетке у тебя всё впереди. Я буду возвращаться к работе с условиями и с классом, снова и снова, пока не добьюсь своего. Сделаем так, чтобы здесь появлялось больше сотрудников; и скоро приедет Тина, сможешь с ней снова общаться. Тебе просто нужно вспомнить, что я не единственный человек на Земле.

— Это тяжело. — Криденс вжался в плечо сильнее.

— Я понимаю. Но выбора нет, сейчас тебе придется смириться. — Ньют окончательно растрепал его волосы. — Это действительно пройдет, вот увидишь.

Криденс неуверенно погладил его по спине, потом разжал руки, поднимая голову.

— Внешняя дверь открылась.

Он отошел и тяжело опустился на стул. Только после этого Ньют различил голоса. По садовой дорожке отчетливо затопали форменные ботинки, и в приоткрытом проеме возникло знакомое лицо.

— Доктор! Вы что, всегда здесь?

— Так протокол же. — Ньют виновато пожал плечами. — Добрый вечер, Фрэнк.

— И правда, что это я. — Белозубо улыбаясь, Фрэнк протянул руку. — Так что у вас произошло? Мистер Скамандер сообщил, что вроде камеры вырубились.

— То же, что и в тот раз.

— Но как? — Фрэнк, похоже, искренне огорчился. — В смысле, зачем? Вы же этот феномен собирались исследовать.

— На спор, — мрачно отозвался Криденс, глядя в сторону. Он так ссутулился, что нельзя было поймать его взгляд даже с расстояния.

— У нас возникли разногласия из-за наших гостей, — пояснил Ньют. — Вы о них наверняка слышали.

— Ясное дело — бродят тут, суют носы везде, и слова им не скажи, у них же до-опуски. Ну, раз так, будем исправлять. Вы пока тут посидите или на кухне, а мы быстро… вам же только фрагменты кабелей заменить, да?

Криденс неохотно кивнул.

— И две камеры на встроенных элементах питания, — он указал под потолок, — здесь и здесь. Они не подключены к сети, поэтому вышли из строя полностью.

Взяв блокнот и карандаш, он ушел на кухню.

— Извините, он не в настроении из-за этого визита. — Ньют растянул губы в жалкой пародии на улыбку. Фрэнк странно посмотрел на него, но продолжать расспросы не стал, выглянул в сад, чтобы позвать остальных ремонтников. Пользуясь тем, что его присутствие больше не требуется, Ньют тоже улизнул на кухню.

Они сидели в молчании. Криденс чертил в блокноте схемы, понятные только ему, потом, не закрыв, отодвинул и стал разглядывать то место в стене, где в нормальном доме расположилось бы окно. Когда Ньют все-таки решил нарушить гнетущую тишину, Криденс вдруг глянул на него.

— Похоже, они закончили.

Ньют мог бы поклясться, что ощутил в его голосе сожаление.

— Ты всегда улавливал электромагнитные волны так четко?

— Не уверен. Возможно, просто научился их лучше различать со временем. — Криденс пожал плечами. — Люди же не рождаются со способностью различать слова и понимать их смысл.

— Сэр, мы закончили, — донеслось из-за двери.

— Можете идти, — Ньют чуть повысил голос, чтобы его услышали. — Только в систему пока отчет не загружайте. — Обычным тоном он пояснил Криденсу: — Не хочу, чтобы американцы что-то узнали, копаясь в наших документах.

Криденс вяло кивнул. Вздохнув, Ньют поднялся и тронул его плечо.

— Посмотри на меня. — Дождавшись, пока Криденс поднимет голову, он продолжил: — Мне пора. Поговорим еще, если возможность представится. — Он сжал пальцы и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Всё хорошо. Будем вести себя как обычно, ладно?

— Я постараюсь, — тускло сказал Криденс. — Спокойной ночи… Ньют.

Звонок раздался глубокой ночью. Решив спросонья, что это сигнал тревоги, Ньют схватил первую попавшуюся одежду; только потом понял, что звонит внутренний телефон. Трели тот издавал жуткие, не хуже сирен. Ньют выпустил планшет со своими записями и, прижав трубку к уху, продолжил натягивать джинсы.

— Проснулся? — Голос звучал отрывисто, словно Тесей только что пробежал спринтерскую дистанцию и ему не хватало воздуха. — Молодец. Быстро в морг.

Ньют промахнулся мимо рукава рубашки.

— Как, уже? Но я…

— Идиот! — рыкнул Тесей, и Ньют невольно вздрогнул — он уже несколько лет не слышал, чтобы брат повышал голос. — У нас подозрение на инцидент! Через пять минут чтоб был здесь.

Ньют примчался на место за неполных четыре минуты, побив, наверное, все олимпийские рекорды. Морг, расположенный в самом центре базы, находился на ночном режиме; камеры утилизации, встречающие посетителя практически у входа, пустовали, но крематорий работал. Молчаливый охранник, однако, проводил Ньюта напрямую в трупохранилище.

— Наконец-то. — Мрачный Тесей махнул кому-то и отошел. На плечи Ньюту набросили халат, но он едва обратил на это внимание, поглощенный зрелищем.

На прозекторском столе лежало тело… человека. Кажется. Ньют не сразу понял, что распахнутая, словно дверцы шкафа, грудная клетка — результат вскрытия. Остальное тело было изуродовано так, что первоначальные очертания угадывались с трудом; нетронутым осталось только лицо. Сделав шаг к столу, Ньют со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Доктор Лавгуд…

— Мне жаль, — сухо сказал Тесей за спиной.

Ньют дернул головой.

— У него остался маленький сын. Вы установили причину смерти?

Патологоанатом, стоявший поодаль, за кругом света, скрестил руки на груди:

— На первый взгляд всё очевидно, разве нет?

Не глядя на останки, Ньют неловко влез в рукава халата. Необъяснимая с точки зрения гражданского, для сотрудника Фонда смерть доктора Лавгуда действительно выглядела однозначно. Все крупные кости будто вырвались из тела, вывернув за собой сухожилия, разорвав сосуды. Следов обильного кровотечения, однако, не было, кровь выступала на искореженных конечностях крупными темными сгустками, словно начала сворачиваться ещё при жизни.

— Но? — Тесей сверлил взглядом патологоанатома.

— Но… — неопределенно повторил тот.

— У нас на базе нет объектов, способных на такое воздействие. — Ньют медленно обогнул стол, пытаясь понять, откуда вообще начинать осмотр. — И никогда не было.

— Именно. И что я, по-твоему, должен решить? Правильно, что у кого-то из местных объектов появились — или проявились — неучтенные свойства.

— Или что это следствие взаимодействия опасных объектов, — вставил кто-то из темноты.

— Ещё хуже. Это значит, что у меня под носом кто-то нарушил технику безопасности и допустил взаимодействие этих объектов. Даже не знаю, что предпочесть.

— Я бы предпочел не торопиться с выводами, — заметил Ньют тихо. Что-то в останках его смущало — не то форма ран, не то консистенция того, что было раньше кровью. И ещё этот запах… — Так, а вот это что такое? — Он вытянул руку, и в нее без промедления вложили пару перчаток. Внимательно разглядывая подозрительный участок, Ньют натянул их и, наклонившись ниже, надавил на края кожного лоскута, потом на фрагмент мышцы. Ткани сдвинулись, из обрывка крупного сосуда выполз очередной сгусток. — Можно мне увидеть извлеченные кости?

— Дайте ему маску, — недовольно велел Тесей. — Когда уже ты научишься соблюдать все правила ТБ?

— Некоторых не хватает, — одновременно с ним заговорил патологоанатом. — Хотя собрали всё, что могли.

Пока Ньют тщательно осматривал повреждения, к столу доставили каталку с разложенными на ней в надлежащем порядке костями. Он мельком отметил, что тазовая отсутствует, а вынутые из тела позвонки сильно повреждены. Большая часть позвоночника, впрочем, осталась внутри — вместе с грудной клеткой и ключицами; а вот лопатки из трупа выдрали — и, судя по ошметкам тканей, весьма грубо.

— Ну, что скажешь? — Тесей от нетерпения разве что не притопывал. Краем глаза Ньют видел, как он сжимает и разжимает пальцы — верный признак, что он напряжен до предела. — Это…

— Подожди, — отмахнулся Ньют, поняв, наконец, что именно привлекло его внимание с самого начала. — Доктор, взгляните. Мне нужно мнение профильного специалиста.

Патологоанатом вернул на место маску и склонился над указанным фрагментом; нахмурился, тоже тронул края того, что раньше было сухожилиями.

— Чтоб меня, — пробормотал он так тихо, что звук почти потерялся в маске.

— Да. И это не единичный. — Ньют указал на другие части останков, где успел заметить характерные повреждения: — Вот здесь и здесь; это, полагаю, только то, что сохранилось. И вот этот след. Возможно, я ошибаюсь…

Патологоанатом покачал головой:

— Вряд ли. Вашей внимательности можно позавидовать, доктор.

Ньют распрямился и поймал взгляд Тесея, сжимающего зубы. Вопрос буквально висел в воздухе. Бледнеющий патологоанатом кивнул — судорожно дернул подбородком, — предлагая Ньюту начать самому. Тот поманил Тесея:

— Сам посмотри. Здесь явно видны разрезы, очень точные — хирургически точные, я бы сказал. И сделаны они явно до того, как произошли разрывы.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Это имитация. — Ньют жестом обвел мозаику из костей. — Уже после смерти доктора на теле были сделаны хирургические надрезы, которые облегчили отделение мягких тканей. Только потом их отделили с помощью физической силы — возможно, каким-то специальным оборудованием, — намеренно грубо, чтобы как можно больше повредить останки. Цель, как видно, достигнута — в итоге они выглядят так, словно человека разорвал SCP-объект.

— Но его кровь!.. Разве…

Судя по неуверенности в голосе, Тесей из последних сил цеплялся за предыдущую версию. Ньют мог это понять — она была куда лучше, чем вытекающая из его выводов, — но не поддержать.

— На шее след от инъекции. Разумеется, нужны результаты всех экспертиз, но, судя по всему, доктора отравили. — Он указал на достаточно четкую темную полоску, просвечивающую сквозь уцелевший крупный фрагмент кожи. — Думаю, токсин подбирали именно по способу воздействия — с таким расчетом, чтобы мы заподозрили Криденса. Визуально эффект очень схожий. Вся разница в деталях. Например, этот запах…

— Какой? — насторожился Тесей.

— Не знаю. Ты не чувствуешь? Синтетический какой-то. — От попытки задать очевидный вопрос Ньют отмахнулся: — Нет, я не думаю, что это опасно. Но это выдает. Побочный эффект, скорее всего; сложно создать препарат, который имитирует аномальное воздействие со стопроцентной точностью.

Он оглянулся и обнаружил, что патологоанатома рядом уже нет — переместившись в дальний угол, тот раздавал указания ассистентам. Он старательно делал вид, что не слушает переговоры руководства — или действительно не слушал. Ради его безопасности Ньют надеялся на второе.

— Диверсия, — сказал Тесей поразительно спокойно. Его лицо стало непроницаемым, но глаза ярко блестели; Ньют почти видел, как за этой маской спокойствия пока ещё лихорадочные мысли мчатся, разделяются на потоки и постепенно укладываются в логические структуры.

— Боюсь, пока мне нечем опровергнуть это предположение.

Тесей моргнул, лицо прояснилось.

— Так. Я понял. Сиди здесь. Нужно во всем разобра…

Завыла сирена — настоящая, оглушительная. Ньют едва подавил порыв зажать уши, но через несколько секунд звук оборвался и механический голос произнес «Код К». Возникла какая-то суета, однако после небольшой заминки сотрудники сориентировались и стали передвигаться организованно.

— Криденс, — выдохнул Ньют. Кажется, самые сильные его страхи всё же начинали сбываться.

_Недопустимо причинять объекту значительный физический или эмоциональный дискомфорт._

Он сорвался было с места, но Тесей перехватил его за руку.

— Подожди! Это же опасно.

Ньют глянул на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Это моя работа.

— Да я не то… Куда ты летишь сломя голову? Есть же первая линия разведки, камеры наблюдения, датчики…

— Знаю. — Ньют тряхнул головой. — Но без меня всё равно не обойтись, что бы там ни случилось. Так какой смысл медлить?

Пальцы на его запястье разжались.

— Идем. Доклады должны поступать уже в ближайшее время, рядом со мной тебе пока будет проще сориентироваться. Там разберемся.

Коридоры уже были оцеплены; среди рядовых охранников — сотрудников класса «D» мелькали и квалифицированные безопасники с высоким уровнем допуска, приметные в их идеально черной форме с цветными нашивками. Разумеется, у каждого объекта класса «Кетер» были свои особенности, которые учитывались при составлении инструкций на случай ЧС, и не все они предполагали необходимость держаться от объекта подальше, но это всё же удивило Ньюта. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы в каком-то из протоколов, касающихся 2934, всем сотрудникам базы предписывалось занимать боевые посты. Разозлившись, Обскур всё равно смел бы всех до единого — особенно при попытках задеть его выстрелами. На этот счет Ньют мог дать всего две действенных рекомендации: «Бегите, глупцы» и «Оружие не применять». Тесей ещё говорил, что выражение «удирайте со всех ног» для протокола не слишком подходит, так что дальше черновика оно не ушло.

— Почему здесь столько посторонних? — спросил Ньют, когда они уже миновали блок кабинетов и начали спускаться по запутанным коридорам. — Ты что, переписал протокол?

— Какой… а, ты об этом. Нет, выпустил общее дополнение. Оно касается только первичного — неопределенного — статуса ситуации, — Тесей оглянулся, словно желая убедиться, что за ними не увязались лишние люди, — и минимального уровня сдерживания. Если после оценки экспертом — тобой то есть — окажется, что мы не можем сдержать объект без потерь, в силу вступит приказ об эвакуации сотрудников, не включенных в стандартные протоколы 2934.

— Мы вполне можем обойтись без потерь даже при формировании аномальной материи. Я же докладывал, Криденс может ей управлять; в нынешней ситуации достаточно немного его успокоить. Мне нужно только…

— Сэр! — Рядом возник безопасник, который сопровождал Тесея всю дорогу, оперативно поднося сводки и при необходимости зачитывая их вслух. — Новый отчет, сэр! Более развернутый, там подключили сотрудников наблюдения, в том числе технического. И есть очевидцы.

Тесей остановился как вкопанный.

— Давайте всё. — Он обменялся взглядами с Ньютом. — Нам надо понять обстановку.

— И как можно точнее, — добавил Ньют негромко. Через его плечо протянули планшет; на экране разворачивалась трехмерная карта нескольких нижних уровней. — От этого зависит…

Над головами снова прокатился механический голос: «Код «Е». Внимание всему персоналу сектора». Поморщившись, Тесей закончил за Ньюта:

— Успешность сдерживания и ликвидации последствий от этого зависит. — Он взял карту и выделил участок, расцвеченный движущимися красными и желтыми точками. — Так что давай полный отчет. И… Да что за чертовщина!

«…всему персоналу базы. Сценарий класса «Ноль» отменен», — провозгласил робот. Вопреки здравому смыслу в этих словах Ньюту почудились ликующие ноты. Другой, явно не человеческий, но более мягкий голос дополнил: «Ситуация перехода ликвидирована».

— Это ещё что? — Ньют оглянулся на Тесея. — Я чего-то не знаю о сигнальных кодах?

— Ты про нулевой сценарий? — рассеянно спросил тот. У него в руках было уже несколько планшетов, которые он держал на манер карточных вееров. Ещё один «веер» ждал своей очереди в руках охранника с совершенно отсутствующим лицом — парня, похоже, просто использовали как подставку.

— И это тоже. Что за «ситуация перехода»? — Ньют наугад вытянул у Тесея один из планшетов, но вместо козыря обнаружил краткую — точнее, скудную — сводку происходящего, которая обновлялась в онлайн-режиме. Напротив строки «Количество жертв» успокаивающе мерцала зеленым цифра «0».

— То же, что нулевой сценарий, по сути — тревогу спровоцировал объект класса «Безопасный». В перспективе это означает повышение класса, поэтому до выяснения вся неразбериха маркируется так. Вот, возьми этот, с моим доступом — будешь видеть всё сразу. Да где этот Кариатидис?! Говорили мне — не бери сотрудников с периферии…

Безопасник, будто его заклинанием призвали, немедленно оказался рядом. Пока Ньют, передав лишний планшет охраннику, изучал на втором трехмерную карту и пытался приспособиться к быстро сменяющимся данным различных оповещений, Тесей выслушивал отчеты подоспевших сотрудников; вид у многих был взволнованный, но не испуганный. Похоже, сводки говорили правду: пока ещё никто не пострадал.

Ничего нового, впрочем, эти люди не сообщили. Ньют, рассеянно слушая, отмечал, что свидетельства практически не расходятся с уже готовым анализом. Криденса никто из присутствующих не упомянул, хотя некоторые видели в нижнем коридоре фрагменты аномальной материи.

— Кажется, шум подняли зря, — вполголоса заметил Ньют, склонившись к брату. Тот сосредоточенно читал развернутый доклад СБ. — Масштаб события, судя по всему, преувеличен.

— Лучше перебдеть, — сворачивая документ, мрачно отозвался Тесей. — Особенно после сюрприза, который всё ещё ждет нас в морге. И после сделанного тобой открытия.

Ньют кивнул, признавая, что не подумал об этом, и снова опустил взгляд на экран планшета.

«Количество жертв: 1».

— О.

— Что? — Тесей заглянул ему через плечо как будто машинально, но тут же весь подобрался, поднял голову, встретившись с Ньютом глазами.

— Кажется, я поторопился с выводами, — проговорил тот хрипловато. — Ты оказался прав.

Тесей едва заметно скривился.

— Я не рад. — Отворачиваясь, он повысил голос: — Кто-нибудь знает, где директор Филч? Его присутствие бы тоже не помешало.

— Он на верхних уровнях, сэр.

— Я его в последний раз видел возле камеры SCP-2628. Он ещё всё время ворчал, что именно из-за всего этого так и оставил сына в статусе гражданского.

— Кстати, там тоже было подозрение на инцидент, но обошлось.

— Да, и глава техотдела тоже работает наверху. Дистанционно, техники-то здесь.

— Директор проверяет ситуацию с объектом класса «Б», — пояснил безопасник. — После он собирался переходить к Евклиду, с которым параллельно возникли проблемы. — Он тронул наушник и нахмурился: — Почему так долго? Да, сейчас же. Сэр, — он зачем-то откозырял Тесею, хотя уже несколько минут не двигался с места и уходить явно не собирался. — Ещё очевидцы, они занимались происходящим с самого начала.

Сквозь образовавшуюся толпу протиснулись двое в черной форме; один тоже козырнул — довольно небрежно, словно торопился или чересчур нервничал.

— Лайонелл и Макферсон, сэр. Прибыли с места событий, из нижнего коридора.

— Докладывайте! — резко сказал Тесей.

— Вы его видели? — перебил Ньют. — Что с ним?

— Какова ситуация? Последний код…

— Это чрезвычайно важно. Где 2934?

Безопасник вертел головой, явно не понимая, кому следует отвечать. Положение спас его напарник, который бесцеремонным жестом остановил Ньюта и повернулся к своему непосредственному начальнику.

— За последние двадцать минут никакой новой информации к нам не поступало. Всё, что известно, изложено в текущем отчете. Возможно, техники смогут добавить детали в общую картину, но на данный момент мы в тупике.

— В стазисе, я бы сказал, — добавил кто-то за спиной Ньюта.

— Почему объявили несколько ситуаций? Приоритет должен быть у возможного сценария «К».

— Изначально сигнализация сработала в другом крыле, в двух камерах сразу. Когда прошел сигнал о ситуации с Кетером, время уже было упущено. Объект… — Безопасник перевел взгляд на Ньюта. — Сэр, он заблокировал коридор.

— Что? — выдохнул Ньют. Он очень ясно представил огромную массу аномальной материи, опасно застывшую перед взрывом ярости — или убийственно точным броском. Неизвестно, что будет хуже.

— Мы не можем пробиться.

— Но технику он пропускает, — вмешался вдруг один из научных сотрудников. Халат на нем был надет наизнанку. — Похоже, камеры и дроны его не беспокоят.

— О, — Ньют с облегчением разжал сведенные внезапной судорогой руки. — Это хорошая новость.

Тесей выразительно посмотрел на него, и он вполголоса пояснил:

— Это значит, что он в сознании. Возможно, я смогу до него достучаться.

— Уверен?

— В прошлый раз получилось. — Ньют пожал плечами. — И потом, это моя обязанность. Я знал, на что иду, когда принимал этот проект.

Тесей раздумывал пару секунд, потом неохотно кивнул:

— Работаем.

Когда они уже спустились на нижний уровень, он вдруг процедил сквозь зубы:

— Закрою эту базу к чертовой матери. Здесь же даже оборудование новое не поставишь, бесполезно. Всё равно что фасад подкрашивать, когда дом разваливается. — Он сделал паузу и глянул на молчащего Ньюта: — Нервничаешь?

— Волнуюсь, — коротко ответил тот.

Тесей издал невнятный оборванный звук, будто хотел спросить, в чем разница, но догадался сам и вовремя умолк. В этот момент открылась герметичная дверь; Ньют бросил прокручивать в голове возможные сценарии разговора и, глубоко вдохнув, шагнул в последний коридор. Тесей не отставал, по-прежнему двигался бок о бок с ним; следом тянулась свита из техников и безопасников.

— Есть сигнал. — Один из них вернул Ньюту планшет, на который теперь выводилось изображение с нескольких камер.

— Сейчас настроим, — откликнулся другой.

— Да, картинка мутновата. Помехи?

— Хм-м… похоже, муар.

— Чего?

— Да это всё чертова пыль. Забивает объективы.

— Опустите дроны немного ниже, — посоветовал Ньют. — Он опять затягивает потолок и стены. Ближе к центру коридора видимость наверняка… Да, так я и думал. Ещё немного… вот, вижу. Держитесь на этом уровне.

Знакомые ноздреватые полотна, похожие одновременно на истлевшую ткань, слишком темную морскую пену и на серую краску, которую вылили в воду, действительно затянули часть потолка и стены. Большая часть ламп не горела, и дальняя сторона коридора терялась в темноте. Две лампы мигали, как в фильме ужасов.

— Что за черт, — мрачно буркнул Тесей. Это явно был не вопрос, но Ньют счел нужным пояснить:

— Аномальная материя в средней концентрации. Я же прикладывал к отчету видео… Хотя, конечно, при лабораторном свете и в небольшом объеме это зрелище не так впечатляет. Примерно так он выглядел в нью-йоркском метро. Жаль, записи с того участка не сохранились. — Он повернул голову к техникам: — Это прямо за поворотом, да?

— Да, основная масса. По крайней мере, по нашей оценке.

Камера поворачивалась, и можно было видеть, что проход полностью перекрыт плотным слоем материи. Она колыхалась так же медленно, как остальные полотна. Ньют задумчиво сдвинул брови.

— Отсюда сложно оценить объем, но, похоже, он трансформировался целиком. Никаких признаков физического тела носителя. — Он тихо вздохнул. — Ладно, он хотя бы не в ярости. Возможно, зол и явно очень расстроен — или растерян. Но не в гневе.

— Откуда ты…

Ньют бросил на Тесея выразительный взгляд, и тот умолк.

— Если бы ты видел это своими глазами раньше, мог бы сам легко определить без всяких изысканий. Это очень… Стоп. Остановите восьмую камеру. И пятую.

— С этих точек неплохой обзор, — с одобрением заметил Тесей, глядя в свой планшет.

Машинально кивнув, Ньют немного увеличил одно из изображений; картинка стала достаточно четкой, чтобы рассмотреть детали. С восьмой камеры просматривался значительный участок коридора. В нескольких шагах от распахнутой двери камеры лежало неестественно выгнутое тело. Чуть дальше виднелось темное пятно; Ньют приблизил его и с удивлением понял, что не ошибся — у противоположной стены скорчилась ещё одна фигурка. Лицо было опущено.

— Эй, тут два человека. — Ньют переключился на монитор состояния. — Но на счетчике по-прежнему одна жертва.

— Есть признаки жизни, — пояснил сотрудник в халате наизнанку. — Второй жив. Вероятно, даже в сознании — датчики фиксируют учащенное сердцебиение. Насколько помню, для жертв касания…

— Это нехарактерно, да. Значит, Криденс его не тронул.

— Комментарии, доктор Скамандер? — Тесей приподнял бровь. В руке у него снова был «веер».

— Это значит, они чем-то отличаются. Обскур не нападает на всех подряд, в его действиях всегда есть… положим, не логика, но некий мотив, обычно очень легко поддающийся расшифровке. Между погибшим и Криденсом что-то произошло. И сейчас он явно выжидает. Возможно, просто не знает, что делать дальше. Осталось только выяснить, что случилось и в каком он сост… Вы что делаете?

Техник, к которому Ньют обращался, едва не выронил джойстик; обернулся, неловко улыбаясь:

— Отправляем внутрь прожектор. Инфракрасный режим выдает какую-то околесицу.

— Сэр, он уже там, — отрапортовал кто-то. — Реакции нет.

— Повезло, — с самым застенчивым видом сказал Ньют. Техник явно уловил скрытый смысл — могло и не повезти — и занервничал сильнее. — Не забывайте, с чем мы имеем дело. Больше никаких активных действий без моего приказа.

— Есть сведения? Их опознали? — тем временем спрашивал Тесей.

— Да, сэр. Это сотрудники класса D, ремонтное подразделение. — Безопасник сверился с электронной шпаргалкой. — D-5476 и… 5324. Оба поступили к нам недавно, второй вообще стажер.

— И сразу влип, — сухо прокомментировал Тесей.

Ньют сглотнул. Он не запоминал номера, но, судя по всему, это Фрэнк и Томми. Что же…

— Сэр, он движется!

— Отступить, — приказал Тесей. — Все лишние — вон. Дверь пока не закрывать.

Из-за поворота показались тонкие серые потоки. На камерах было видно, что масса пыли стекла на пол и тянется понизу, по краям постепенно поднимаясь обратно. Группа организованно отодвинулась на несколько шагов, часть сотрудников скрылась за полуприкрытой створкой. Ньют, впихнув кому-то планшет, остался на месте; от попытки Тесея — машинальной, очевидно — утащить его за собой он отмахнулся.

— Криденс?

Тот как будто услышал — потоки закрутились, как маленькие торнадо, и вся масса выплеснулась из-за угла, растягиваясь во все стороны. Ньют затаил дыхание. Она явно ускорилась, плеснула дальше. Волны песка раскатились по коридору, по стенам поползли края истлевшей вуали.

— Назад, — скомандовал Ньют, осторожно отступая на полшага.

Совсем рядом, возле локтя, мелькнуло белое — край халата, похоже; спиной можно было ощутить движение.

— Назад, я сказал, — повторил Ньют сквозь зубы. В воздухе повисла тонкая графитная пыль. Одно прикосновение — и кровь в сосудах свернется; денатурация белка в ещё живом организме — крайне болезненный процесс, и Ньют не хотел, чтобы кому-то пришлось испытать его эффект на себе.

На этот раз послушались все — отошли, замерли; застыл даже воздух. Края вуали, захватившей стены практически до потолка, колыхались, словно водоросли в воде, не пытаясь, однако, продвинуться дальше. Всполохов света, говорящих о сильных, бесконтрольных эмоциях, Ньют тоже не заметил; он решил считать это хорошим знаком.

— Криденс, — он медленно вернулся на позицию, потом ещё медленнее сделал шаг вперед. — Криденс, ты здесь? Ты меня слышишь?

Масса песка, распластанная по полу, вздыбилась, превратившись в текучий ноздреватый бархан; вуаль отделилась от стен и стала скручиваться в подобие многочисленных щупалец. Ньют затаил дыхание. Только бы не вспугнуть.

Щупальца тянулись к центру коридора, оплетая бархан; спустя пару секунд он снова пришел в движение — поднялся, как океанская волна, с гребня которой серая пена потекла назад. Внутри проступил человеческий силуэт, не слишком четкий и одномерный, как тень. Огней по-прежнему не было, словно он терпеливо ждал… чего?

— Криденс? Можешь принять свой обычный облик? — Неотрывно глядя на текучую материю, Ньют продвинулся ещё на полшага. — Я могу к тебе подойти?

Это сработало как спусковой крючок — он взметнулся выше человеческого роста и ринулся вперед.

— Всем назад! — выкрикнул Тесей. Раздалось характерное жужжание.

Ньют застыл на месте, понимая, что при всем желании не успеет убраться с пути Обскура. Хорошо хоть генератор силового поля принесли и смогли активировать. Не факт, что это помо…

Аномальная материя обрушилась на него, как высокий прибой. Резко вдохнув, Ньют прикрыл глаза, чтобы пыль в них не лезла, и приготовился к агонии. Наверное, придется кричать. Но боли не было. Сгусток материи врезался в него, едва не сбив с ног — и, обхватив потоками, стал уплотняться. С трудом вернув себе равновесие, Ньют осторожно открыл глаза. Повсюду вокруг была эта пыль, вилась в воздухе, скручивалась щупальцами и плоскими лентами, обтекала его, как струи воды; рваные края ластились к рукам. Сгусток уже приобрел вполне определенную форму; аномальная материя безостановочно текла с одежды и волос, но бледное лицо проступило полностью. Долю секунды Криденс смотрел на Ньюта белесыми глазами, потом крепче стиснул в объятиях и уткнулся лицом в плечо.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, — хрипло проговорил он.

Ньют, растерянный и слегка оглушенный, аккуратно обнял его одной рукой.

— Что тут… Криденс, эта материя…

Он снова взглянул на Ньюта. Пелена как будто свернулась в центре и исчезла в зрачке; глаза стали темными.

— Я могу ей управлять. Я не причиню тебе вреда. — Распрямившись, он слегка отстранился, но Ньюта не отпустил, только переложил руки ему на плечи. Потоки аномальной материи при этом не сдвинулись. — Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Или Тине. Или кому-либо, на кого вы укажете. Обещаю.

Теперь он говорил слишком ровно, без интонаций, словно в состоянии неглубокого транса, и Ньют не рискнул развивать тему. Второстепенные вопросы можно обсудить потом.

— Что случилось? Наш сотрудник…

Лицо Криденса закаменело.

— Он пытался меня увести. Хотел вывести за пределы базы. А я не мог… Я не хочу, чтобы меня опять ловили. Я…

— Тише, — Ньют с силой стиснул его плечо, чтобы немного привести в чувство. — Я верю. В общих чертах мы уже знаем, что произошло. В любом случае — я на твоей стороне. В деталях нужно ещё разобраться. Ты поможешь? Криденс?

Он отступил, руки бессильно упали вдоль тела.

— Сделаю, что потребуется, — едва слышно повторил он, избегая смотреть на Ньюта.

Наклонившись, тот протянул руку и сжал локоть Криденса.

— Оставайся в сознании. Сосредоточься. — Он шагнул ближе, надеясь, что это не будет расцениваться как наступление. — Можешь пропустить нас к пострадавшим? Хотя бы меня… — он услышал выразительное шипение за спиной и, хотя не разобрал слов, смысл отлично понял. — И Тесея. Нужно оценить обстановку.

Полотна, стекающие с полностью восстановившегося человеческого тела, качнулись, словно их потревожил ветер, а затем Криденс медленно опустил голову в намеке на кивок и пошел назад, чуть боком, поглядывая на людей через плечо. Сделав знак, Ньют двинулся следом; Тесей поравнялся с ним через долю секунды.

— Уверен, что он не уничтожит нас ещё на подходе?

— Он обещал. Кроме того, хотел бы — уже бы уничтожил. По крайней мере, меня.

— Это вполне может быть ловушкой. Двое лучше, чем один.

— Риск — дело благородное, — не удержался Ньют. Эту присказку в Фонде очень не любили — как раз потому, что она очень хорошо описывала мотивы сотрудников. — Но подстраховаться не мешает. Остальные всё ещё за барьером?

— Да, но я не уверен в его надежности.

Ньют кашлянул.

— Я тоже.

Слегка поредевшая завеса была на месте, устремляясь вверх не на всю высоту коридора, но метра на два — не перепрыгнуть, не обойти. Приблизившись, Криденс не вошел внутрь, а будто слился с ней, затем вновь проявившись по другую сторону. Стараясь вдохнуть как можно незаметнее, чтобы не выдать волнение ни ему, ни Тесею, Ньют сделал шаг. Однако ощущения ничуть не отличались от прежнего осторожного прикосновения аномальной материи; может, на мгновение стало чуть прохладнее, словно тень перешагнул. Коридор выглядел нетронутым — ни следа разрушений, вызванных яростными метаниями Обскура. На стенах колыхались мелкие лоскуты.

Заслышав шаги, человек у стены поднял голову и издал какой-то невнятный звук.

— Тише, Томми. Мы сейчас во всем разберемся. Где-нибудь болит?

Томми мотнул головой.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ньют Тесею. — Он действительно чист.

— Это ваше экспертное мнение, доктор?

Ньют качнул головой, предлагая не ерничать. Тесей, который зачем-то снимал данные с трупа повторно, поднялся и, убрав сканер за пояс, как кобуру, отряхнул руки.

— Можно приблизиться, — произнес он в переговорное устройство. — Соблюдайте осторожность и не вступайте в непосредственный контакт с объектом. — Отключившись, он хмуро взглянул на Ньюта: — И что я должен теперь делать с этим сценарием?

Если Ньют верно понимал птичий язык, на котором общались между собой агенты, подразумевалось: «Где гарантии, что ловушка не схлопнется?» Машинально сгибаясь и поглядывая на брата чуть снизу, он тихо начал:

— Когда я говорил, что Криденс дал обещание, это означало — буквально дал. Он сказал, что и впредь не тронет нас с Тиной или сотрудников Фонда… — Он сделал паузу, обдумывая формулировку — точнее, нужно ли вообще это озвучивать сейчас, но всё же договорил: — Сотрудников, которые пользуются нашим доверием. Контролировать поток материи он может, ты сам видел. Может быть безопасным при контакте. Нейтральным. — Вид у Тесея сделался самую чуточку заинтересованным, и Ньют невольно понизил голос: — Это можно использовать.

— И какие…

— Мне он доверяет. Ты знаешь, что это значит.

Тесей сверкнул глазами.

— Отлично. Очередной дрессированный объект. А что ты собираешься делать с тем фактом, что он убил человека — и на этот раз намеренно?

Голос больше не подчинялся, пришлось говорить шепотом:

— Не знаю. Он никогда не демонстрировал подобных намерений. — Ньют оглянулся на Криденса, но тот с отсутствующим видом смотрел куда-то в пространство. Глаза вновь затянуло белесоватой дымкой, они будто остекленели; вокруг, подвижным занавесом перекрывая проход, по-прежнему колыхался Обскур. — Я не…

— Сэр, — заговорил вдруг Томми, тоже как-то задушенно, сипло. — Сэр, разреш… Он не тронул меня. Мне показалось, он пытался меня защитить. Сэр, он… Ему было не всё равно, что со мной будет.

Догадка вспыхнула ярко, словно лампочка зажглась, как в мультфильме.

— Фрэнк собирался вас атаковать? Он хотел уничтожить ненужного свидетеля?

— Да, доктор. — Томми перевел взгляд на Ньюта. — Мне… мне так показалось. Наверное, он собирался зачистить всех по дороге…

— Так почему вы всё ещё здесь вместо того, чтобы давать показания в службе безопасности? — вопросил Тесей с возмущением, до смешного искренним, хотя и не совсем уместным, словно речь зашла не о крупном ЧП, а о пропущенном рядовом отчете. — Почему просто сидите?

Томми посмотрел на него с ужасом — похоже, Тесей пугал его сильнее любого объекта.

— Я не могу встать, — выдавил он совсем уж сорванным шепотом. — Ноги не слушаются.

— Понаберут!.. — рявкнул Тесей. — Как вы только комиссию прошли с такой нервной системой!

Тем не менее он тут же помог парню подняться и подставил плечо.

— Он бы всё равно сам не прошел через материю. — Ньют обернулся к объекту: — Криденс, ты не мог бы пропустить Томми? — Он бросил взгляд на Тесея, теперь уже обращаясь к обоим: — Его нужно отправить в лазарет для начала.

Просьба как будто привела Криденса в чувство: слабо кивнув, он сделал шаг в сторону. В пыльной завесе прорезалась полоса, которая за пару секунд превратилась в арку чуть выше человеческого роста. Тесей подвел к ней серого от страха Томми — ногами тот и правда перебирал еле-еле — и вытолкнул его наружу, в протянутые руки, отдав короткие распоряжения, потом вернулся.

Пока он осматривал вход в камеру, Ньют занялся трупом. В нем было нечто странное — как и во всей этой истории.

— Криденс, — снова позвал Ньют, натягивая перчатки. — Это ты его?..

— Да.

— Как?

— Отшвырнул. Два раза. Потом окутал. — Криденс говорил монотонно, словно пересказывал сюжет неинтересного фильма. Лицо по-прежнему было пустым. — Он не собирался осуществлять захват силой, пытался уговорить. Сперва. Второй появился не вовремя. Он пытался атаковать второго. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, но иначе не мог с ним справиться. — Он вдруг нахмурился, и глаза прояснились. — С ним что-то…

— Да. Я вижу. — Ньют поднял голову. — Тесей. Взгляни.

Тесей сунул в карман датчик ELM-активности и подошел поближе, наклонился; нахмурившись, моментально подобрался.

— Это что — насечки на черепе? И что там за пятна?

Ньют молча приподнял лоскут, который был раньше щекой. Брови Тесея поползли вверх.

— Наросты? Импланты?

— Что-то вроде того. И что хуже — они все выглядят как нечто естественного происхождения. — Ньют выпрямился. — Это объект. Или результат воздействия объекта.

— Час от часу не легче!

— Если это объект — скорее всего, метаморфный, а выросты связаны с необходимостью имитировать человеческое лицо с его костной структурой… — Ньют скорее размышлял вслух, поэтому говорил медленно и вряд ли внятно, но остальные напряженно следили за рассуждениями. — Или человек, подвергнутый аналогу пластической операции с помощью объекта — откуда он взялся? Как давно здесь под видом нашего сотрудника? Если все-таки объект — был ли на содержании Фонда или неизвестен, проявился только сейчас? И куда делся настоящий Фрэнк?

В арку шагнул безопасник; мельком глянув на замершего Криденса, приблизился к Тесею и очень тихо что-то сказал ему, потом отступил и превратился в изваяние. Тесей медленно повернул голову к Ньюту.

— Возможно, никуда.

— В каком смысле?

Тесей покачал головой. На виске у него отчетливо дергалась жилка.

— Судя по данным последней проверки, человек по имени Фрэнк Дезерт никогда не существовал. Он появился из ниоткуда и сразу начал службу на этой базе. Как там звали одного из твоих любимых питомцев?

— Да, — сказал Ньют. — Фрэнк. Мне казалось, имя ему подходит.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Криденс подошел ближе; Обскур понемногу рассеивался.

— Я сейчас сам всё перетряхну, — процедил Тесей сквозь зубы. Его глаза сузились, по скулам прокатились желваки. В этот момент он опасно напоминал мать; Ньют рефлекторно сдвинулся, чтобы закрыть собой Криденса. — Дойду до самого верха, если понадобится. Кто-то же нам его подсунул. — Тесей с силой выдохнул и, хмурясь, кивнул на останки: — Это в морг, к пату, или сам осмотришь?

— Пусть им сперва займется патологоанатом, — после недолгих раздумий решил Ньют. — Срочно вызови специалистов из Центра, пусть разбираются коллективно. Это какой ранг ситуации с точки зрения СБ?

Тесей скривился так, будто пытался утрированно показать все негативные эмоции разом.

— Высший. Попытка осуществить сценарий класса «К». Вторжение. Подготовка террористической деятельности. Похищение объекта класса «Кетер». Да тут всё отделение Фонда будет писать рапорты до следующего конца света.

— Заметут под коврик, — констатировал Ньют. Чем больше требуется объяснений, тем легче просто стереть инцидент из хроники, оставив доступ только лицам с самым высоким уровнем допуска. — Я бы рекомендовал ещё вызвать доктора Лестрейндж. В ее работах неоднократно упоминались «животные», способные преобразовывать органическую материю, в том числе живых существ, без функциональных потерь.

Тесей согласно кивнул, добавляя фамилию в список дел.

— В крайнем случае можем воспользоваться ее связями. Жаль, к доктору Лавгуду больше нельзя обратиться.

— Да, это как раз его сфера. Но… Если мне не изменяет память, у доктора была ученица. Возможно, он успел передать дела в достаточной мере, и она сможет включиться в оценку ситуации.

— Точно, была такая. — Тесей несколько оживился. Вероятно, его приободрила мысль о предстоящем расследовании — не столь уж провальном при таком количестве специалистов, зато требующем инициативы, активности и, разумеется, контроля. — Присутствовала на нескольких встречах вместе с ним. Интересовалась твоими исследованиями, кстати. Как же ее… Белла? Бонни? Банти. Да, определенно, Банти. Кажется, какая-то родственница доктора.

— Ничего удивительного, у них ведь тоже династия.

— Сегодня же доставлю сюда, — обещал Тесей, делая новую пометку в списке. Прозвучало так, словно он собирался переместить на базу объект, но Ньют не стал заострять на этом внимание. — Придется формировать комиссию.

— И, может, ты уже вернешь Тину? Формально она приписана к этому объекту, — Ньют обернулся к Криденсу. Тот словно ждал именно этого — положил ему руки на плечи и почти прижался к спине, неуверенно поглядывая на Тесея. — И как бы ты к ней ни относился, нельзя не признать, что она первоклассный агент. Она раскопает что угодно.

— Это называется — мертвого достанет.

— И допросит. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Полагаю, именно это нам сейчас и нужно.

Тесей криво усмехнулся:

— Аргумент. Ладно, встряхну представителей американского отделения, пусть организуют срочный перевод.

— Кстати, где они?

— В жилом крыле под охраной. Ещё не хватало, чтобы посторонние путались под ногами.

— Может, привлечь их научных сотрудников…

Не дослушав, Тесей отмел это неуверенное предложение взмахом руки:

— Нет времени проверять всех досконально. Неловко получится, если в комиссию вклинится ещё один крот. Ты здесь останешься?

Вновь оглянувшись на Криденса, Ньют кивнул. Завеса аномальной материи уже полностью исчезла, и краем глаза он видел настороженные лица охранников в оцеплении и снующих за их спинами людей в белых халатах.

— Надо всё обсудить.

— Не вздумайте жульничать с показаниями, — предупредил Тесей, направляясь к оцеплению. — Мне нужна не красивая версия, а точная информация.

— Мне тоже, — спокойно ответил Ньют. — Если понадобится, версию придумаем потом.

Тело унесли — без церемоний, но со всеми полагающимися при подозрении на аномальные свойства предосторожностями; к первому безопаснику-изваянию присоединились ещё двое. Оцепление слегка отползло, расширяя огороженную территорию, однако внутрь постепенно стали запускать научных сотрудников. Некоторые поглядывали на Криденса настороженно, и он отступил в камеру, чтобы не мешать; оглядевшись с таким видом, словно не узнавал собственный сад, опустился на один из камней, украшающих одну сторону дорожки, и уставился в стену. Выглядел он совершенно потерянным. Ньют устроился рядом прямо на примятой траве.

— Что теперь будет? — тихо и блекло спросил Криденс.

— Расследование. — Ньют вздохнул. — Как Тесей и сказал, сейчас придется всё перетряхнуть. О последствиях пока рано судить.

— Они снова попытаются меня уничтожить.

Это был не вопрос. Ньют покачал головой.

— Нет. — Криденс перевел на него тусклые глаза, и он пояснил: — Во-первых, они всё ещё не могут это сделать. Во-вторых, не думаю, что кто-то вообще попытается. — Он протянул руку и сжал колено Криденса. — Ты уже показал, что можешь себя контролировать и управлять аномальной сущностью. Это именно то, что мы обсуждали.

Криденс моргнул; его взгляд стал проясняться.

— То есть я…

— По протоколу тебя теперь должны перевести на другую базу. Я бы поставил на то, что Фонд попытается тебя использовать. Теперь-то точно — когда выяснилось, что другим ты тоже нужен. Может, не как оружие, но в качестве козыря в рукаве — запросто.

Помолчав, Криденс вдруг неприятно усмехнулся:

— Так ты все-таки сделал из меня игрушку Фонда.

Ньют смущенно пожал плечами:

— Называй как хочешь. Ты же знаешь, я умею добиваться своего. Пойдем. — Он поднялся. — Похоже, нас уже ждут.

Возле дверей камеры их встретил Тесей, взвинченный даже сильнее, чем раньше, то и дело оглядывающий свиту с азартной кривой ухмылкой; в руке у него был экстренный чемоданчик без маркировки. Второй чемоданчик держал всё тот же безопасник — Кариатидис, кажется.

— Значит, так, — сказал Тесей, не дожидаясь начала расспросов. — Все необходимые распоряжения я раздал, первый этап расследования запущен. Сейчас мы можем воспользоваться протоколами по объекту.

Поняв, к чему он клонит, Ньют кивнул и молча взял у Кариатидиса чемоданчик. Криденс ждал, вопросительно поглядывая на всех по очереди.

— Вы готовы прямо сейчас начать игру в прятки? — Тесей явно обращался к нему, хотя смотрел на Ньюта. — Я бы предпочел сделать это как можно быстрее, пока американцы ещё заперты в камерах. Это снизит шансы, что в сопровождении окажется кто-то лишний. — Он перевел взгляд на Криденса, и его лицо стало жестким. — Но мне нужно подтверждение. Весь доступный сейчас транспорт не готов к сдерживанию 2934 в его аномальном состоянии.

— Сэр, — Криденс наклонил голову. Держался он на удивление спокойно. — Я не собираюсь нарушать условия содержания. Ньют мне всё объяснил.

— При необходимости мы вас опять сюда вернем, — предупредил Тесей. Похоже, ответ его вполне устроил. — Следуйте за мной. И не вступайте в разговоры с другими сотрудниками по дороге.

Развернувшись, он направился к выходу в следующий коридор. Глубоко вздохнув, Ньют улыбнулся Криденсу, и они зашагали следом. Дверь, которую техники осматривали со всех сторон, тихо скрипнула за спиной.

 **Объект №:** SCP-2934  
**Класс объекта:** Евклид


End file.
